WALLE: Transform and Roll out
by LimpBizkit3030
Summary: A Wall-E/Transformers fic. Set 3 months after the events of the movie. With Earth almost restored, WALL-E continues his trash duties and stumbles upon a glowing mysterious "key". Suddenly, an alien race of robots want it. One for peace, the other, evil.
1. Intro

Wall-E: Transform and Roll out

Presentation and intro

_A/N:_ I had seen the movie WALL-E like three times because I couldn't get enough on how fantastic the movie was. Basically, I have been gone from for about a year due to other activities and now it's time to write a new fic. This fic is about Wall-E and the Transformers. Disclaimer: I do not own WALL-E, Transformers, and/or everything else. Rated PG-13 for sci-fi action and violence between robots.

**Sypnosis:** Set three months after the WALL-E film. With Earth almost fully restored with life and vegetation, WALL-E continues to do his programmed directives of cleaning up the last bit of trash left in New York. As he does, he discovers a mysterious glowing key that is not from Earth. Surprisingly, out of nowhere, a mysterious alien race of robots from different factions want the key. One side wants to protect the key while the other faction wants it for domination.

Our story begins in the cold reaches of space. The sun shining over the eight planets of the solar system and the asteroid belts floating around Mars. In the distance was a bright shining star that seems to be coming towards the planet of living, known as Earth. However, this was not an ordinary shooting star or an asteroid. It was something; something very valuable. The mysterious thing entered the Earth's atmosphere and into the Earth's skyline towards a city covered in junk which used to be New York. It streak across the city skyline and came crashing down into a deserted BnL store. Luckily, there's no one at the store nor was the any sign of living in the city. The environment of this whole city and probably the whole globe is an urban wasteland of trash, dust, and dirt.

Inside the abandoned BnL store, smacked in the middle of it, is what's left of the mysterious star buried in a crater. The star kept it's glow as a signal to anyone out there in the world or even around of its location. However, there's no one on Earth as it seems to know this star. Outside the BnL store, there was a strange howling, rumble noise, a dust storm is coming. The storm entered the city, leaving sand and dust covering the area, including the crater where the star is. Now the star can't be found for anyone or anything.

**Narrator** (_A/N:_ If you remember the Transformers 2007 movie, you know narrated the beginning of the film about the Allspark.): Our lives where given to us by Vector Sigma, which was created by our god Primus. The one thing that powers Vector Sigma and matter of life from us Transformers is the key of Vector Sigma. We the Autobots were destined to protect it from the clutches of our enemy, the Decepticons, who are destined to use the power of the key for evil. This lead to a war and the key was lost in space. We scattered across the galaxy searching for it. Now a new message has lead us to an unknown planet called Earth. But are we too late to claim it before our world is destroyed?

_WALL-E: Transform and Roll out_

A/N: That's the intro of this fic. Next up, we start the story three months after the Wall-E film, where he finds the key and you'll probably find out what Autobot will make his first appearance).


	2. The Discovery

Wall-E: Transform and Roll out

Chapter 1: The discovery

Chapter note: In this chapter, you'll meet the first Transformer in disguise.

The sun rose above the horizon as its distinctive flares shine on the once abandoned trashed city known as New York. It has been 700 years since the humans had left Earth in the hands of BnL's Waste Allocation Load Lifter Earth-class robots, or WALL-E for short. However, only one of the models was able to live longer after every model malfunctioned or went out of commission by unknown circumstances. The last of these trash compactor robot named himself WALL-E after a glitch in his system gave him a personality and emotions. He has been lonely on Earth and living in a BnL truck with a small cockroach that became his pet. Every day, he goes to every trash and junk piles around the city to do his tasks of compacting each pile into trash cubes.

One day, WALL-E met EVE, an Extraterrestrial Vegetation Evaluator, and became friends but as WALL-E show EVE his collection of buried treasure, which was a plant, EVE took it from him and was taken away to a ship called the Axiom. On board the Axiom were the humans from Earth that deserted the planet and felt more comfortable of being lazy and overweighted and leaving all the handy work to the robots. Luckily for WALL-E he was able to hitch a ride on EVE's ship as it headed towards the Axiom. After a big adventure on the Axiom, WALL-E, EVE, and the humans returned to Earth to start life all over again. However, the best part is that WALL-E and EVE are both happy to be together and that WALL-E was never alone anymore.

It has been three months and New York is almost back to it's full glory. Plants, trees, and vegetables are fully grown and city buildings are being reconstructed. The humans have taken the liberty to fully understand the words of "health, fitness, and weight loss" in order to move faster than being slow. To this day, the humans have lost a number of pounds and became at a reasonable weight measure. The males duties are for reconstructing and maintenance while the females take care of babysitting and cooking. Apparently, the humans have robots to help them in a time of need in order to get the work faster and possible.

As for the trash that was left on Earth, WALL-E continued to do his job alongside his giant counterparts known as WALL-A, Waste Allocation Load Lifter Axiom-class. The giant trash compacters helped our little hero move the giant trash out the way but on some occasions, WALL-E prefers to do some of the work himself in order to find more buried treasures like last time. Some treasures he found were coins, cell phones, DVD players, alarm clocks, and such.

After a long hard day at work, WALL-E returns home to his trailer where his robotic girlfriend EVE and pet cockroach is waiting. Besides WALL-E going to work all the time, EVE is programmed to help the female humans on vegetation and her second duty is to find fresh water, which the humans have sparsely found so far.

The next morning, our hero WALL-E wakes up to get continue his task. Like every morning, WALL-E goes outside where there's plenty of sun and have his energy refilled by solar power, it's more like his breakfast meal before working. In order not to disturbed EVE or his roach, he leaves the trailer by a small opening that EVE made during the time when WALL-E was being repaired by her. After finishing his recharge, he goes down to the trailer to his BnL cooler that he carries everyday like an executive briefcase. As he enters, he is greeted by EVE who just woke up.

"Ev-ah!" WALL-E said as he reached for a hug from her.

"WALL-E!" Eve replied back returning a hug for her little hero and putting him back down.

"EV-ah?" He asked as in question of where his love is going.

EVE pointed to the city with her right flipper like arm with four fingers and replied back, "Directive."

WALL-E looked at the city skyline and sigh in a worried tone. He remembered that it's Friday, the last day for all the robots to work until tomorrow because tomorrow and Sunday are the only two days that robots like Wall-E, EVE, and the reject bots get a day off. However, since it's Friday, it's a bright and sunny day which seemed perfect for WALL-E and EVE to take a stroll around a newly developed Central Park in New York. Sadly, WALL-E had to go to work and EVE too. It's a bummer for him.

EVE looked at WALL-E's face and noticed that he's kind of upset. She thinks that she hurted his feelings or something. To make him feel better, she grabbed his binocular like eyes and gives him a "robot kiss," a spark between them basically. WALL-E now felt better and changed his mood. EVE giggled and waved good-bye to go to her job while WALL-E did the same a minute later.

WALL-E arrived at the abandoned BnL store that was covered by a sandstorm and trash. At the location where the WALL-A units picking up the large pile of trash and compacting them into cubes. At the location with the WALL-A units was a medium built male human that WALL-E met on the Axiom a long time ago. The name of this human is John and he was hand picked by the Axiom captain to be second in command of the cleanup recovery. To this day, John is married to Mary, a woman that he met when he and she saw WALL-E and EVE dance in space while on board the Axiom.

John awaited WALL-E's arrival as he looks on at the WALL-A units doing their rightful tasks. Just then, WALL-E arrives in the nick of time.

"WALL-E." John proudly said. "How you doing buddy?"

WALL-E gave out a whistle tone as if saying "good" to John.

"Well," John said. "I'm glad you here. I need you go inside the BnL store and clean up the trash inside of it. The Captain request that we have to demolish this building in order to rebuild it later with better quality. Are you up for it?"

WALL-E stood up right on his wheels and saluted to John.

"Good boy. Now go on and do your job."

WALL-E headed inside the BnL store interior. Inside the store were lots of old junk that was used back in the earliest centuries before WALL-E was even born. The cash registers were covered in spider webs, the store shelves were rusty, old, and/or bent out of shape; clothes were dusty, toys that were useless, old video games dating back to the sixth or seventh generation, ceiling tiles fallen off, walls turned to rubble, and a lot things everywhere. This seemed like a great place to collect some buried treasure for WALL-E but he can't do that yet until he cleans a few garbage piles.

WALL-E started at the front of the store and saw the first pile. Using his metal hands, he gathers up the trash and placed it in his small compartment under his eyes. He began compact the pile with grinding forec and released it out into a trash cube. Pretty simple for him. He does it again for a second time but then something caught his eye: a pile of dust and sand in the middle of the store. However, what seemed pretty weird is that underneath is a huge hole that WALL-E observed with his binocular eyes. Did something fall out of the sky? If yes, what was it?

WALL-E halted his duty and decided to go to this pile. Carefully, he dug the pile up and up until he reached something that amazed him: a golden glowing object. WALL-E whistled to his discovery and he continued to dig some more until he unearthed the object. It was a giant, golden metal object that looked liked key with a button on the front. WALL-E whistled at his discovery. He would like to push the button but he's afraid that something might happen and he'll be in trouble.

Observing more of the object, WALL-E decides to share his discovery to John outside the store. He turns away from the object and heads towards the exit. Thud! WALL-E stopped. He heard something behind him. His binocular eyes scanned the store to see what made that noise. There was barely any light in the back of the store so WALL-E decided to forget about it. Thud! There it goes again. Something is hiding in the back of the store and this time WALL-E noticed where the noise came from, in the abandoned TOYS section.

Shaking his fear off, WALL-E slowly and quietly headed towards the TOYS section. Most of the shelves had toys still on display while other shelves had nothing but debris. The GIRL TOYS section consist of old Barbie dolls that seemed to old to even bother having and Bratz dolls that are old news. After checking the girl section, WALL-E checks the next section entitled BOYS TOYS. In this section, all of it contains action figures from WWE to McFlarane Figures to miscellaneous figures that are cheap and plastic. Nothing here that made sound. The last toy section is the electronics, maybe the sound came from there. WALL-E checked this section next. He observed that there are R/C cars, boats, planes, and electronic talking vehicles with lights that worked but sadly, the batteries had died out so they are useless.

WALL-E looked up to see if anything had fallen but nothing had. He ceased looking up and looked straight. He stopped dead in his tracks. He found something that seemed out of the ordinary. It's an R/C car but this one was a big one that's more of his size and it seemed like it's perfect for him to get in and drive it but how can he drive it. WALL-E observed this car from the front and back. The color scheme for this car is orange all over the body and dark orange up front. The "window" of this car is gray with the color white around the opening. It had four gray wheels with a orange and dark orange a design covering on top of it. The upper body consisted what looked like a logo decked in red. This "logo" had what seemed to be a face with a slit for a mouth, a big nose, a triangle forehead, and big eyes.

WALL-E's last observation is some sort of writing on the side of it. The writing turned out to be a name of a company called Tyco. Underneath the name Tyco is another name that says "Wheelie." Strange. WALL-E extended his hand and touched the car. He felt metal instead of plastic since most R/C cars that he had touched last time were plastic. What seemed more strange is that this R/C car is brand new instead of old like it was just released today. How did this thing get here? Why is it big in WALL-E's size? And lastly, why is it metal than plastic?

WALL-E would like to find out but he had no time for research. He left the toy section and went outside to meet up with his discovery.


	3. Analysis

Wall-E: Transform and Roll out

Chapter 2: Analysis

Outside the BnL store, John was taking a break by sitting on a cardboard box. He didn't do nothing all day but just observed the WALL-A units clean up the trash outside the store. He wished he had a cup of those slushies that he once drank on the Axiom when he was overweighted but everyone around New York were the passengers on the Axiom had to stay fit and healthy.

In a moment, WALL-E came up to John and patted him on the back to get his attention.

"WALL-E!" John said. "Are you finished already?"

WALL-E shook his head as if saying no. Instead, he explained to John, the best way he can by body movement since he can't speak a sentence, of digging up a strange artifact.

"You found something?" John asked WALL-E.

WALL-E nodded.

"Well let's go see on what you found." John replied.

WALL-E nodded and escorted John to the BnL store. Inside, WALL-E revealed John the hole he dug up awhile ago. Before John was a golden key buried in the sand that came from a sandstorm. He bent down on his knees to touch it. It was cold to the touch like it had been on Earth for more than a year or so. John also noticed the height of this key that it reached his knee level but can't determine a weight.

"Wow." John said to WALL-E. "This is some strange key."

"Key." WALL-E replied.

"Yeah. I mean, where this thing come from. It sure ain't one of those old keys from the earliest centuries on Earth and it doesn't have a company name. I'll call the Captain and ask for a transport bot and run an analysis on it."

John stood up and reached in his pocket to pull out a BnL Axiom communicator. He calls the Captain of the Axiom for a request.

At the futuristic cruise ship known as the Axiom, which houses over 10,000 passengers and robots, Captain B. McRea was asking the ship's main computer about natural resources like finding water and finding a way to spread electricity around New York after the cleanup. The more the computer told him facts, the more captain understood. Just as he got more information, his communicator went off. He answers.

"This is Captain B. McRea." He said. "Who is this?"

"Captain, this is John." Said a voice at the other end.

"Hey. How you doing, John? How's the clean up?"

"Never mind that. I need you to send me a transport bot here at the BnL store. WALL-E uncovered something that is out of this world."

"Are you sure it's not from Earth or from BnL?"

"No. There's no company name on this thing. Just send me a pick up and have a look at it yourself."

"Okey dokey."

McRea walked towards the ship's control system and activated one of the transport bots below the deck of the ship. The transport bot awakened from its slumber and was given an order to pick up something.

Moments later, the transport bot arrived at the BnL store where John and WALL-E were waiting. Wasting no time, John and WALL-E worked together to pick up the golden key and place it on the back of the transport bot. Now, its time for them to take it to the Axiom. WALL-E sat up front while John sat behind the transport bot while looking at is left of the store. Sure, WALL-E didn't finish his job but this is more important to him. He scanned the area for anything else that's useful until he saw something poke out in one of the lights shining down from the ceiling. It's a Tyco R/C car with the name "Wheelie" on it. It's basically the same exact car that WALL-E found earlier but didn't explain it to John. As the transport bot moved away from the store with its package and passengers, John kept his eyes on that car. He had some sort of strange feeling for it but shook it off like nothing.

Outside the store, at the crack of sunset, the WALL-A units were heading back to the Axiom for rest. The units witness the transport bot get ahead of them with WALL-E waving hello to them and John enjoying the ride. The WALL-A units replied back to WALL-E by waving back as the transport bot sped away. Next came the strangest thing that the WALL-A units never seen before. Below their feet on the gravel road, just like the transport bot was seen, there something else moving: an R/C car driving on its own and following the transport bot by distance as a way of not being spotted by John nor WALL-E.

The transport bot arrived back at the Axiom and headed towards the ships bridge, unaware that a familiar R/C car is parked outside waiting. Inside the bridge, the transport bot dropped off WALL-E, John, and the strange golden key to Captain McRea.

"Hello guys." McRea greeted. "What do you have for me?"

"Well." John said. "WALL-E found this strange key that was buried in the BnL store. I thought maybe you can run a test on your computer."

"Oh sure. I'll be able to help. Computer, run a scan on this key."

The ship's computer responded with a voice of saying "Scanning." Next, a metal arm with a glowing light scanned the golden key. The results were shown on the computer screen to inform the humans and WALL-E.

"Unknown object." the computer said.

"Unkown?" The Captain asked in a confused manner. "Can you tell me where it came from?"

"Searching...unkown data. No records."

"None whatsoever?"

"Affirmative."

"Darn. I guess we have to test everything tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" John interrupted.

"Yes." The Captain replied. "I will run some tests tomorrow. I wish I can do it today but I have to rest my head from all this studying on Earth. In the meantime, I'll leave the key here safely guarded so that no one will attempt to steal it. Why don't you two just go home and rest. It's almost nighttime and everyone has to go to bed."

"Okay Captain. That's fine with us. C'mon WALL-E."

WALL-E responded with a whistle and followed John outside the Axiom. Captain McRea activated the ship to be offline as he goes to bed to rest. Meanwhile, outside where the sun is setting, John and WALL-E stepped out of the ship's terminal and into the city.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow WALL-E."

"Mm-hmm." WALL-E said in a robotic voice.

John walked towards his route home while WALL-E went to his direction. He was kind of disappointed of not understanding what the key was. There was nothing that the computer nor the Captain can do about it but he has to wait until the next day to find out. This sucks for him to try and get answers like finding a perfect gift for EVE. Wait a minute!

"EV-AH?" WALL-E thought.

Of course, he had forgotten all about her. She must be worried. WALL-E hurried his way back as best he can.

A/N: Next chapter, is the moment you've been waiting for.


	4. Stalkers

Wall-E: Transform and Roll out

Chapter 3: Stalkers

EVE "sat" on the floor watching _Hello, Dolly_, WALL-E's favorite movie, as she waited for her true love to return home. She is feeling worried about him because he's never this late after work. In the meantime, as to pass time, she hovers towards WALL-E's artifacts on the trucks conveyor belt that once carried other WALL-E units. A long time ago, when WALL-E met EVE, WALL-E showed her some of his stuff that intrigued her like bubble wrap, an egg mixer, a rubix cube, a light bulb, and her personal favorite, a lighter. EVE sighs as she continued to look at more the artifacts and decided to "play" with one of the lighters.

Back outside where the highway connects to the city and WALL-E's trailer, WALL-E continued to make haste to the trailer. Faster and faster he went. Stopping for nothing and not getting distracted to meet EVE. As he nears a corner near the exit of the city, something got his attention to his right. He stopped, though he was not supposed to. To his right, next to a bunch of trash pile of cubes that he stacked months ago, was a familiar looking car: it's the TYCO Wheelie car. WALL-E's eyebrow lift up in confusion as if saying "how did that thing get here?" Just to make sure that this isn't the same car from the store, WALL-E took a brave approach to the car. He expects it to be a different model and not the same one like last time. However, he was wrong. It's the same one with the same color and nothing changed. This is getting creepy for WALL-E. He took a few steps back with metal hands cupped together as a way of saying he didn't see nothing and continued to his journey.

Suddenly, as he was moving away, he heard something move against the dirt road. Something rolling like wheels. Can it be what he thinks it is? He turns his head and gives out a yikes. The TYCO Wheelie car moved out of its hiding place and now it's on the same road as WALL-E's on. WALL-E began to shake as he was terrified but shook it off and continued his way home. There goes that noise again. He turned his head and the car moved again. It's following WALL-E's way back home. WALL-E began to realize that this is not a car or a toy at all. It's something else but what and what does it want?

WALL-E had an idea. If this thing want something, then he'll give him something. WALL-E unhooked his cooler from his back and took out his collected artifacts. Inside his cooler were car keys, a plastic fork, an Atari 2600 game, and a Piston Cup (A/N: Who else doesn't like Pixar's Easter Eggs). WALL-E took out the Atari 2600 game and left it in front of the car.

"Here." WALL-E said.

There was no response. WALL-E began to think that this car doesn't want the game. Perhaps it want something else. Could it be the cooler? No. Not the cooler. It's one of WALL-E's favorite personal things. He can't give it up to something stalking him but he has no choice. WALL-E gave out a sad tone and dropped his cooler in front of the car. Once again, no response. Okay, if this thing does not want WALL-E's buried treasures, then what? He had enough of his time being wasted. EVE is waiting. WALL-E drives away from the car. He heard that noise again and looked back to see the car following him. Now it's time to push the pedal to the metal and he drove away at top speed, thinking he'll outrun the car. He thinks he's free of his stalker but turning back to see his accomplishment turned to fear with the car following behind. WALL-E screamed in panic and tried to lose his stalker the best way he can. He's almost home. Just a few more yards and probably he'll lose it.

Inside the trailer, EVE heard something coming. She hovers to the main door switch of the trailer and opens the door. As she gets a clear view of the outside, she sees WALL-E with his hands up in a sheer panic.

"WALL-E!" EVE happily said as she saw him coming.

To EVE, it looks like he's asking for a hug. She opens her arms up to grab him as he approached the trailer but the little robot dodge the hug, went inside his "bed space" and converted into a box.

"WALL-E?" EVE said as worried/confused as she is as she closes the door.

She hovers towards WALL-E's box form, all shaking. EVE gently taps WALL-E as a way to get him out of his box form. WALL-E's head popped up slowly with his binoculars eyes down as an expression of being scared.

"WALL-E?" EVE asked again to make sure he's okay.

"EV-AH!" WALL-E happily said as he popped back to robot form and hugged EVE in relief. EVE doesn't understand what happened to him nor even know the full back story. WALL-E stopped hugging and explain to EVE the best way he can. He explained that he found something in the store, met up with John, and being stalked by a car. EVE, however, believed the first part of the story but doesn't believe the last part about the car. WALL-E went over to the door switch and flipped it to opened.

The door flung opened to the opening night sky with the sun almost completely out of sight. As the door opened, there it is. 10 feet away from the trailer is the TYCO "Wheelie" car. WALL-E freaked out and hid in his box form. EVE looked at WALL-E and then the car. Is this the thing that scared him. Willing to protect him at all cost, EVE equipped her right arm, mounted plasma cannon and hovers towards the car with extreme per-caution. Closer and closer she gets, thinking by any minute that car can pull a fast one. WALL-E peeped out of his hiding spot to see if anything happened but nothing yet. EVE approached the car, expecting an identification number or a name. Nothing at all but the brand name of TYCO, a symbol of a red, robot face on the front, and a model name called Wheelie. Without any sign of a threat on the outside, EVE decided to scan the car on inside. She used her scanner to see if she can find anything inside of it. The scanner read NEGATIVE. SUBJECT: TOY.

It's just a toy. This was the only thing that came into thought for EVE. She disarmed herself and flew to WALL-E who came out his hiding place.

"EV-AH?" WALL-E asked her if she found anything.

"Toy." EVE explained as she pointed at the car.

WALL-E looked back at the car and then back at EVE and shook his head in disagreeing with her.

"WALL-E." EVE explained again. "Toy."

"EV-AH."

"TOY!"

WALL-E had no choice but to go and agree with EVE even though he still does not.

"Toy." WALL-E said back.

EVE nodded and closed the door of the trailer. Before the door closed completely, WALL-E took one last look and decide to forget about it. It's time to relax and go to bed and forget about these strange stories.

It's 9:00 pm and the robots are all asleep. Their pet cockroach is left free roaming around the trailer but will catch some shut eye later. All seems to be going well but except for one. WALL-E awoke from his slumber and quietly crept out of bed and not to disturb EVE. What awoke him is something that popped into his robotic mind that he nearly forgot about early. Then it him: he forgot his cooler...and it's outside where that stalking car is. He knows he doesn't want to go outside and cause trouble but his cooler is more important. But what if that thing is out there? Does he really want to bother?

Making up his mind, WALL-E decides to go for it and he uses the escape hatch on the roof very quietly. He makes his way to the back of the trailer where the door meets, expecting that car. Surprisingly, in front of his eyes, the car was not there. Instead, it was something that's less scarier: his cooler with his prized buried treasures. WALL-E whistled in amazement and he hurried to pick up his cooler. As he checked, everything was in there. The whole stuff he gave away to that car that stalked him. However, where's the car? Did it vanished? Is it still here? What's going on here? This began to bug WALL-E until he finally got his answer. There, in the distance of dry land where EVE's ship once landed, is the car...and it's moving.

WALL-E went down the hill where it connects to the the dry land. He followed the car in by stealth and hid behind a boulder. Using his binocular eyes, he zoomed onto the car that stopped in the middle of the dry land. Now what's it doing? That questioned changed when the car began to do a brand new trick. The nose of the car extended out and split in two "legs." The both side panels of the TYCO car also extended to reveal "arms and fingers." The last thing it did was stood up and the windshield of the TYCO car opened up to reveal a robot face with blue eyes.

WALL-E's eyes grew in amazement. It's not a toy car. It's a robot. Through all this time, he was being stalked by this thing. He watched as this robot shot a light into the night sky as a signal for something. WALL-E observes the light and noticed something about it. The beam of light took the shape of the same exact symbol of that robot's chest when it was in vehicle mode. Could this mean it's a signal for reinforcements or is it a signal for a threat?

WALL-E continued to watch until the light turned off from the robot's chest and he saw it convert back to a TYCO R/C car. WALL-E thinks the car is going back to his trailer and he his theory is right. WALL-E, again, races back to the trailer before the car found him. He approaches the door instead of the hatch and calls frantically for EVE to open it. Inside the trailer, EVE woke up from the loud banging of the door. She opens it up and finds WALL-E coming in all "out of breath."

"WALL-E?" EVE asked as if saying what was he doing outside.

"EV-AH!" WALL-E replied back. "Ro-bot."

EVE raised a an eyebrow. Robot? What does he mean? WALL-E went to the trailer door and opened it and outside in the night was again that car that was a robot. WALL-E explained again what happened but EVE does not believe him.

"WALL-E." EVE said. "Toy."

"EV-AH?" WALL-E replied.

"TOY!"

The last remark was bad enough for WALL-E to just give it a rest and he goes back to bed while EVE closes the door, not believing anymore or WALL-E's weird stories. Outside, the car remained parked at a spot, unaware that someone else is watching; high above. Up on top of a pile trash cubes was a bird. But it was no ordinary bird nor was it a different species from Earth. This bird, however, was a robot too. Not only that, this bird was equipped with a camera on top its head that recored the whole incident between WALL-E and the robot car. His metal skin was composed of black for the head, yellow for eyes, white and red for some parts of the body; white, black, and red for the wings. On each of the wings is a symbol that's purple. The symbol shows an evil looking robotic face with "devil horns." The bird's name is Laserbeak.

Laserbeak disarms his camera and flew off into space. He flew right out of the Earth's solar system and into another galaxy until he was near a purple ship that resembles a dagger with a shark's dorsal fin pointing back at the stern of the ship and fins pointing forward on the wings. The ship was also equipped with high defense weapons, a space bridge, communications tower, and hanger. The name of this ship is the _Nemesis_.

Laserbeak enters through the ship's hanger; flying over other robots that are different from him. These robots are called drones. Their job is to make sure the ship is running smoothly and nothing malfunctioning. Most of their time, their job is to create weapons and collect glowing energy cubes dubbed energon.

Passing over the drones and entering the elevator to the top floor, Laserbeak enters a the command bridge and being greeted by four robots that are bigger than him and share the same symbol as he has on his wings. The symbol is a name of a group called the Decepticons. One of the Decepticons was the group's scientist and military operations commander. He shows no face but rather a yellow light bulb that anytime it blinks, it means that he's talking. He has one arm that's a blaster and the other with a hand. His alternate mode is a lazer gun. His name is Shockwave. Beside him was the Decepticons' second-in-command and air commander of the Seekers. His alternate mode, in vehicle form, is an F-15 eagle. His name is Starscream. Next to him was a blue robot that had a blaster mounted on his right shoulder. His front body is decked out like a micro cassette player. His name is Soundwave and is the owner of Laserbeak, which in turn means that Laserbeak can transform into a cassette tape.

"Lazerbeak returns, Megatron." Shockwave said as he sees Laserbeak fly over him to the leader of the Decepticons.

The leader's name is Megatron. He appears very bio-mechanical. His color was silver, wore a helmet and heavily built shoulders and legs. He is equipped with a fusion cannon on his right arm and a steel flail.

"Welcome Laserbeak." Megatron said as Laserbeak "rests" his metal feet on Megatron's left arm. "Unlike like some of my other warriors..."

Megatron looks at Starscream with a glare and says, "...You never fail me."

Starscream didn't respond but had his mouth opened in shocked of what his leader said.

"Soundwave!" Megatron said. "Playback Laserbeak's findings."

Laserbeak flies off of Megatron, transforms into a cassette tape, and inserts himself into Soundwave's opened chest.

"As you command Megatron!" Soundwave replied as he transforms into a cassette player.

Once a cassette player, Soundwave connects himself to a giant monitor of the bridge and playback Laserbeaks recordings from his camera. The monitor came on and shows the first image: Earth. The video shows Laserbeak flying over what used to be New York City with humans repairing the city. The next image revealed what happened hours earlier with Laserbeak spying on the robot that stalked WALL-E. Next, it revealed the robot speaking to his communicator.

"Come in Optimus Prime," spoked the robot on the screen by rhyming his next sentence. "I'm giving you a signal cause it's time. I found the Vector Sigma Key. It's held by an Earth bot named WALL-E. I, Wheelie, will keep an eye. Hurry to Earth so boredom won't let me die."

That the last words that Wheelie spoke on the screen and the last bit of Laserbeak's recordings until it revealed the location of WALL-E, his trailer, and EVE. This brought Megatron a smirk on his face.

"So Optimus Prime." Megatron said to himself. "You found the key, all for me. Now it's time we settle this my way."

"What should we do now Megatron?" Shockwave said. "Shall we invade Earth?"

"I second on that." Starscream added. "Let's head to Earth."

"No!" Megatron replied. "We don't go to Earth yet. I decided that if the Autobots want to play, then we'll play. Soundwave, bring me Frenzy."

"Yes Lord Megatron." Soundwave replied as he transforms back to robot mode and press the eject button. "Frenzy, step forward."

Another cassette tape popped out of Soundwave but it was a blue one. The blue cassette tape revealed a small robot with two white laser cannons on it's back. His name is Frenzy.

"Frenzy reporting." He replied.

"Frenzy!" Megatron commanded. "Head to Earth and spy on the Autobot known as Wheelie. Also, confront the Earth robot WALL-E and demand the Vector Sigma key."

"And if Wheelie gets in the way?"

"Crush him."

"Yes Lord Megatron. It shall be done."

Frenzy exits the space bridge and heads towards the hanger.

A/N: Next chapter, Frenzy and Wheelie go head to head.


	5. The Chase

Wall-E: Transform and Roll out

Chapter 4: The chase

A/N: Before I began, I just want to give everyone a heads up on this story. So far, this new fic that I just wrote days ago got over 1,000 hits and it's No.4 on one of the most read fanfics by me. Damn, seems everyone likes this fic.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

There goes WALL-E's WARNING alarm that he's low on energy. It's time for a recharge like every morning. A groggy WALL-E wakes up from his slumber and sluggishly crawls out of his bed space. He slowly crept to get his treads and not cause a sound to awaken EVE who is also sleeping. After putting on his treads, WALL-E proceeded to go outside via the top escape hatch.

Once outside, he activated his solar panels built inside his chest and waited for a full battery. As WALL-E stood under the sun, thoughts were running through his head. WALL-E had a rough day yesterday. First, he uncovers a mysterious key that is twice his size. Next, he discovers an odd looking TYCO R/C car that mysteriously followed him back to his home. What happened that night was even more frightening than having a car stalking you to your own home is to have to see it convert into a robot in front of your eyes while hiding in the shadows. However, with that incident, you always have someone not believe your story. Someday, WALL-E will try to uncover the truth and prove that he's not lying.

After hearing the chime of a MacIntosh computer, WALL-E closed his panels and rolled back to his trailer. Before he did that, he checked if that TYCO Wheelie car is parked outside his trailer since last night. To his surprise, it's not there. Oh happy day for WALL-E! No more stalking for this little robot or perhaps it was a fantasy tale. Heck, he can worry about that later. It's now time for him to go to his trailer. Inside, WALL-E checked his schedule for today and it read that it's Saturday, which is a weekend day off for robots. This is perfect for WALL-E. He can spend the rest of the day with EVE and head to the newly built central park of New York. He can think of many things to do at the park: take a stroll, look at flowers...have John coming by via his hover bike from the Axiom and knocking on your trailer door.

Oh great, WALL-E thought in a disappointing state. What does John want?

"Hey WALL-E!" John shouted out from the outside while knocking on the trailer. "Come on out. I need to talk to you."

The trailer door opened by WALL-E from the inside. WALL-E wasn't expecting John to show up this early but for whatever reasons, this has got to be important. As for EVE, she was already awake from the commotion that these two had caused.

"Hey WALL-E and EVE." John said. "I know today is supposed to be your day off but I have some bad news."

The eyes of both robots grew big in surprise to heard that their day off from work is supposedly canceled or so they thought.

"You see," John continued. "When we found that strange key yesterday, it seems that we forgot something: our clean up duty. WALL-E, the Captain has requested that you finish half of the work today at the BnL store and he'll let you goof off for the rest of the day. As for you EVE, the Captain has requested that you start doing early search for new rich, Earth soil for new plants. As for me, I'll be helping out with you WALL-E. So shall we work for a few hours and take a break?"

It wasn't long enough until the robot couple agreed to help John and off they went to do some make-up work. Meanwhile, up in the skies above the city, a bright shining light was coming towards the city. It streak across buildings and trash piles and crashed into abandoned BnL Car Dealership in the business district. Inside the abandoned dealership was a crater and in it was a metallic, round pod that had a Decepticon symbol. The pod door opened real slow while releasing some white smoke like a finished cooked up meal in a microwave. As the pod door opened all the way, a shadowy figure stepped out but it wasn't a human figure. It was a robot and a Decepticon – Frenzy. He stepped out of his pod and surveyed his surroundings. Once he's cleared of any threat, he contacts Megatron through his communicator.

"Frenzy calling Megatron." The mini-cassette bot called. "I had arrived on Earth."

"Excellent Frenzy!" Replied Megatron. "However, if you're going to blend into Earth's environment, it's a recommendation that you get yourself a new form and hide in plain site."

"Understood sir. With this idea, I can sneak behind those humans and locate that Earth robot and get the key. Frenzy out."

Frenzy disables his communicator and searches the abandoned dealership for a form that he can use. However, it's been 700 years since cars were used and the humans had not been able to create any automobiles. After all, there's nothing special at all but just old pictures and magazines of Porsche 959s. Oh well, that would have to do. Using his in-built scanners, Frenzy scanned a photo of a Porsche 959 and transforms into the vehicle (A/N: Reference to his Generation 2 Toy). Now he's ready to do his assignment.

WALL-E and John arrived at the same BnL store that they worked on yesterday. As for EVE, she lets the boys do their duty while she goes look for soil around the city. Much of the cleanup of the store was only half finished. All the trash that was scattered outside are now turned into giant trash cubes that were done by the WALL-A units. However, the last remaining bit of trash was left inside the the store, which WALL-E was supposed to do but never got it done. Now, he and John will have to do it together in order to speed up the process.

"Alright WALL-E." John said. "I'll work upfront while you work out back."

WALL-E nodded and rolled all the way to the back of the store. As he did, he remembered since yesterday that he found that strange car in the toy section but the good news is that the car is not here nor found anywhere. Now he can work peacefully without any distractions.

WALL-E passed through a door that read LOADING DOCK. As he passed through, it lead him to the outside of the store where platforms were constructed for BnL trucks to deliver merchandise and other goods for shoppers. Off the ramps to the parking spaces of the dock were piles of trash. WALL-E rolled down on one of the ramps of the loading dock to the trash. Good thing he brought his cooler so he can dig up buried treasures. He goes to the first pile and starts working. Using his metal hands, he picks up a small bit of trash and places it in his small trash compactor. He grinds it and releases it out as a trash cube. He does it again and makes another cube and then another. Now to stack them up and build a tower like he always do. As he goes back to collect more trash until a purple car is seen parked next to a different pile of trash. WALL-E stopped. Where did that car come from? It sure isn't a toy nor is it a TYCO. It looks almost real and brand new: a Porsche 959. WALL-E decided to check this car out, unaware that there is a surprise waiting for him. WALL-E whistled as he comes closer to the purple car and slowly extended his hand to touch it. Suddenly, the engines of the car revved up and roared loudly like the car was angry.

WALL-E shrieked in terror and backed up away from it. The purple Porsche 959 roared its engine and took a step towards WALL-E. WALL-E continued to back up and the Porsche repeatedly step forward like it's trying to run over him. This happened for another minute until WALL-E was cornered near another trash pile. WALL-E believes this might be the end for him but this is just the beginning. Suddenly, the car backed five feet away from WALL-E and transformed into Decepticon Spy Frenzy.

WALL-E screamed in horror and ran as fast as he can on his treads. Frenzy gave chase on foot and swung a powerful left jab that send WALL-E flying to a pile of crates. Frenzy marches to the dazed robot with a laser gun in hand and pins the helpless WALL-E on the crates with the poor thing struggling to get away.

"Are you Waste Allocation Load Lifter Earth-class model 311A?" Frenzy demanded with his blaster aiming at WALL-E's head.

"Huh?" Replied WALL-E as he continued to struggle.

"ARE YOU WASTE ALLOCATION LOAD LIFTER EARTH-CLASS MODEL 311A?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Where is the thing that you uncovered yesterday? WHERE IS THE VECTOR SIGMA KEY?"

ZAP! WALL-E used his head, mounted laser on Frenzy's face which stung him to lose his grip on him. WALL-E got up and headed back to the front of the store to have John protect him but Frenzy was not going to let that happen. Another chase resumed with WALL-E running for his life and Frenzy demanding answers. WALL-E entered the store via Loading Dock; only to find John not there. He stopped and thought where can John be. Perhaps out front? For whatever reasons, he has to move and now because he has a hostile robot chasing him. WALL-E darted out the front door to see John fixing his hover bike.

"JOHN!" WALL-E cried out.

John turned around and saw WALL-E running towards him all frightened.

"WALL-E?" John said. "What's wrong buddy?"

Just as WALL-E was about to explain, CRASH! Bursting right out of the wall of the BnL store came Frenzy in his Porsche form. WALL-E screamed in terror and ran, passing John who also got a fright. John took cover and hid before the car can even hit him but the car missed. WALL-E ran towards the city to find help or at least hide from Frenzy. As for John, he gets up and powers his bike to catch up.

EVE scanned the dirt in the shopping district in the New York. So far, she rarely found any soil that is worth of planting new trees or grow grass.

"EV-AH!"

EVE heard someone calling her. Of course she knows who it is and it's WALL-E. She turned to where the call came from and saw WALL-E running towards her with his arms up in panic.

"WALL-E?" EVE said.

"EV-AH!!"WALL-E replied back.

"WAL...oof!"

EVE's last words was caught off when WALL-E jumped on her and brought her to the ground. That sort of move made EVE very upset because she wasn't expecting that and thought it was rude of him.

"WALL-E!" EVE shouted angrily.

"RO-BOT." WALL-E shouted back and he pointed down his trail for EVE to see what was coming.

Coming in at full speed on the streets of the shopping district is the Porsche 959 but then it converted to Frenzy running towards EVE and WALL-E. WALL-E shrieked and hid behind EVE. EVE couldn't believe what she just witnessed. It seems that WALL-E's "fantasy tale" was true. Without holding back, EVE armed herself with her blaster cannon and was ready to shoot at Frenzy but Frenzy has his blaster armed as well as he's coming closer.

Then, BAM! Crashing through a BnL gift shop is the TYCO Wheelie car, ramming Frenzy with a 180 turn that send him flying towards a building wall and knocking him out. With Frenzy down, Wheelie came to EVE and WALL-E, who were shocked to see this happened. Still in his vehicle form, he opened his "pod door" to reveal a small cockpit that's big enough to fit both of them.

"Get in!" Wheelie said to WALL-E and EVE.

The robot couple don't know if they can trust this car but for whatever reasons, this thing saved them from Frenzy. WALL-E gestured EVE to get in and she did. WALL-E jumped in and the pod door closes them for protection. Wheelie powered his engine and sped off. Frenzy recovered from his injury and notices that WALL-E and EVE are getting away.

"NOT SO FAST AUTOBOT!" Frenzy shouted as he transforms into a Porsche and gave chase.

(A/N: For this scene, imagine the song "Pretty Handsome Awkward" by the Used playing in the background)

Coming out of a dirt cloud, the two cars roared down an alleyway at top speed with an Autobot up front and a Decepticon chasing behind. Passing through garbage and running over potholes, Wheelie tried to out maneuver Frenzy. Inside the cockpit of Wheelie's car, EVE and WALL-E held on while Wheelie sped up faster.

"GO GO!" EVE shouted at Wheelie.

Wheelie kept going and going but Frenzy is still on him. The cars were approaching an abandoned warehouse of New York's shipyard. EVE and WALL-E hugged each other and screamed as Wheelie drove at top speed towards a window of the warehouse. CRASH! Wheelie goes through the glass with Frenzy coming in from behind, ready to do a P.I.T. Wheelie counters Frenzy and does a 180 spin around to get by Frenzy, leaving him in the dust. Frenzy notices and burns rubber by doing his own 180 turn to get back in pursuit.

A/N: Next chapter, here comes the moment you've been waiting for.


	6. Autobots' Arrival

Wall-E: Transform and Roll out

Chapter 5: Autobots' Arrival

A/N: Last time, my story stats said this fic has reached about 1000. Now to this day, it reached over 1300. Well, I know why people were reading a lot – they want to see the Autobots. Well, ladies and gentlemen, you'll meet them in this chapter cause the wait is over.

The chase between Wheelie and Frenzy resumes inside the shipyard of New York at the time of dusk. Wheelie, along with EVE an WALL-E inside his vehicle mode cockpit, looked for a hiding spot inside the shipyard. The young Autobot entered what appears to be the shipyard's power station and oil yard. Wheelie thought this would be a perfect place to hid for now. Scanning the area for a spot, he parked behind two dumpsters next to a power shack. Meanwhile, Frenzy, who followed the Autobot and the robot couple, was searching the area by using his on-board scanners and headlights.

Back at Wheelie's hiding spot, inside the cockpit were EVE and WALL-E being silent as they can. However, they don't know what's going on or what these things want from them. They want to go home and get away from this nightmare. CLICK! There was a sound that came from inside the cockpit. EVE looked around and found out that her "rescuer" has looked the door, preventing her and WALL-E from escaping.

Frenzy, still searching for Wheelie, took a right turn towards the power shack, passing by Wheelie who is hiding from view. Wheelie, still in vehicle form, spots Frenzy and revs his engine. Frenzy, who surprisingly passed Wheelie, backed up to perform a blockade. Wheelie blast off at top speed from his hiding place and zips by Frenzy via the back. Once he passed Frenzy, he drives near an open area that's 150 yards away from Frenzy. He does a 180 turn while maintaining his speed and ejects WALL-E and EVE from his cockpit. The robot couple were okay but still frightened and confused. Suddenly, the robot couple witness their "rescuer" transform from vehicle mode into robot mode and stood in a fighting stance, waiting for his opponent.

Driving at top speed, Frenzy approaches Wheelie and transforms into robot mode. He leaps into the air and tackles Wheelie to the ground. WALL-E and EVE take cover behind some oil drums and watched the action unfold between both robots. Wheelie recovers from the take down and gets back up to shoot Frenzy with his laser gun (A/N: Yes! I replaced Wheelie's slingshot with a laser gun).

"You're not the only one that came with a blaster." Taunted Frenzy. "I got two ."

"I ain't got all night so lets fight." Rhymed Wheelie.

Frenzy charges at Wheelie with his blasters blazing while Wheelie charges head. With each blast from Frenzy, not one had hit Wheelie. Frenzy jumped into the air to deliver a hammer blow but Wheelie counters with a punch to the jaw, sending Frenzy to the ground. Wheelie jumps and pinned Frenzy while on the ground but the Decepticon pushes him off. The two continue to exchange blows until they reached the power shack. Next to the power shack, about 25 ft. away on a warehouse wall, was a power box that read WARNING! ELECTROCUTION! Frenzy grabs Wheelie in a chokehold and lifts him up off the ground with both hands around his opponent's neck. Now Frenzy wants to put an end to this fight and came up with an idea. He locates the power box on the wall and heads for it. Wheelie, still trying to get out of Frenzy's grasp, realized that that Frenzy is heading for the power box. At the last minute, he breaks Frenzy's grip and counters his run by doing an overhead suplex to the power box. Frenzy collides with the power box and is electrocuted with a thousand volts that nearly fried his circuits. With the last volt, Frenzy falls to the ground, all badly burned and injured and out of commission for now.

WALL-E and EVE got out of their hiding space to see what the robots were doing. Before they can even get a chance, someone else entered the shipyard – John. He had been following the chase earlier and lost sight of the cars but after hearing so much commotion in the distance, he found his way to the power station area of the shipyard.

"Are you guys okay?" John asked the robot couple.

EVE nodded to John's concern.

"What just happened here WALL-E?"

WALL-E spoke in robot gibberish and body movement of what happened. He explained that he and EVE were "rescued" by the R/C car that he found in the BnL store and the same one that John saw yesterday. The R/C car and the purple car transformed into robots and fought each other but doesn't know why. After hearing WALL-E's story, John seemed to realize what the little robot was talking about.

"I see." John said. "And where's your rescuer?"

Before either WALL-E or EVE can tell, the three heard a car approaching from around the power shack. All three of them stood their ground, not knowing if this robot or car is friendly. They see the car, which was the R/C Wheelie car, approaching them and came to a stop. Next, Wheelie transformed into robot mode, revealing a smiley face. EVE prepared her blaster in case if her rescuer is hostile. As for WALL-E, he did the same but splitting his binocular eyes to reveal his laser. John, however, was unarmed but he thought he can use his fist against Wheelie.

"Hello...robot." John cautiously said. "We come in peace."

"I come in peace too, how do you do?" Wheelie replied.

"You do come in peace? Then...what is your name?"

"The one that took down Frenzy, my name is Wheelie."

"Wheelie huh? My name is John and this is..."

"WALL-E and EVE, have this flower that I picked from a tree."

Wheelie opened a small hatch of his body and took out a flower. He approached EVE and gave it too her as a sign of friendship.

"OOO." EVE said in cheerful tone and took the flower. She realized that Wheelie is friendly and she giggled in a response.

WALL-E approached Wheelie and extended his arm as to shake hands with him.

"WALL-E!" He said waiting to shake his hand.

"Wheelie!" Replied the Autobot as he took his hand and shook.

"So Wheelie." John said. "Why are you here on Earth?"

"If you want to know, follow me and my commander will show." Wheelie replied.

"Commander?"

"Up there in the sky, ship is coming in so it's time to fly."

Wheelie pointed at the night sky. The robot couple and the human looked up to see what they thought was a shooting star coming from the clouds. However, as they looked harder to the sky, it wasn't a shooting star. It was an orange, golden metal spaceship with five thrusters on the back, a radio tower on the back, two symbols on the back wings, and a long cockpit on the front. The name of this is _the Ark_. The Ark entered New York's skyline and searched for an area to land to avoid any disaster.

Back on the ground, Wheelie transformed into vehicle mode and addresses WALL-E and EVE to get in. The robot couple does so by getting inside Wheelie's cockpit. As for John, he has his hover bike for his mode of transportation. Minutes later, Wheelie escorts the three to the dry land where WALL-E once saw Wheelie transform from car to robot for the first time. John gets off his bike and stood his ground to see the Ark coming in for a landing. WALL-E and EVE exit Wheelie's cockpit and stood next to John as they too both watch the Ark descending yards away from them and coming to a safe landing. Next, they witness the Ark's two huge doors opening up to reveal a glowing blue light coming from inside the ship. The doors opened all the way until they both hit the ground, each forming a ramp for someone or something to come out.

VROOM! VROOM! There goes a sound that came from the Ark. The sound was came closer and closer to the opening of the Ark's doors. Then, a silhouette of a truck appeared. The truck drove down the ramp, followed by a car and another car and another. At the next side of the Ark where the next door was came another silhouette of a pickup truck, followed by a car, and another car. The robot couple and John remained still as they see the cars get in formation with the truck upfront. John counted the number of vehicles and it came to a total of nine. The strange vehicles drove at a steady pace and approached the human and the robots. The truck which led the vehicles stopped in front of the group while the rest of the cars broke the formation and formed an iron circle. The truck resembled a blue Peterbilt truck with red flames. Next to it is a yellow-greenish Search & Rescue Hummer. Next to that one was a 2007 yellow Chevy Camaro. The next vehicle to that one is a black GMC Topkick C6500 truck. The next vehicle after that is a gray Pontiac Solstice. The next vehicle next to that around the circle is a pink/white futuristic car. The next vehicle right after that is a green futuristic car. The next one after that is a cyan, blue futuristic pickup truck. Last but not least is the last car that filled the circle, a red Porsche 924 turbo.

Once the circle was formed, WALL-E, EVE, and John witness the truck beginning to convert into a 35" tall robot with a blue helmet and a metal faceplate. They also witness the other vehicles and Wheelie transform into robots in different ways of transformations. Once all of the vehicles transformed into robots, the 35" tall robot bent down on one knee and got closer to WALL-E, EVE, and John. He looked into the eyes of WALL-E and began to talk.

"Are you Waste Allocation Lift Loader Earth-class model 311A, also known as WALL-E?" The robot said.

"Yeah." WALL-E replied.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us _Autobots _for short." Added one of the Autobots who was once an emergency vehicle.

"AU-TO." WALL-E said as he tried to say the name.

"Autobots." EVE said to herself as it sounds catchy to say.

"Allow me to introduce to you my fellow Autobots." Prime said. "My first Lieutenant and designation, Jazz."

"What's happening ya?" Jazz greeted.

"Um...when did you guys learned to talk English?" John asked Prime.

"We learned Earth's languages through the archives." The Autobot leader answered.

Prime introduced his next Autobot who was once the GMC truck to John, WALL-E, and EVE.

"My weapon specialist, Ironhide." Prime introduced.

Ironhide flipped his armed mounted cannons, spins them around, and aims at WALL-E.

"You feeling lucky punk?" Ironhide threatened.

WALL-E shrieks in horror and hides behind EVE, scared that Ironhide might kill him. EVE glared at Ironhide as if saying "that's not nice."

"Easy Ironhide." Prime said. "Don't scare him."

"Just kidding." Replied the warrior Autobot. "I just wanted to show him my awesome cannons."

Feeling safe, WALL-E emerged all shaken from Ironhide's little prank. Prime introduced his next Autobot who was once the emergency vehicle.

"My medical officer, Ratchet." Prime said.

"It's an honor to meet you." The doctor said.

The next Autobot introduced was the one that was a yellow Camaro.

"My espionage and spy, Bumblebee." Prime said.

"Float like a butterfly and sting like a bee." The spy said.

The next Autobot introduced from Prime is the one that used to be a pink futuristic car.

"My female Autobot Valkyrie, Arcee."

"Ugh." Arcee protested. "This planet reeks like a metal scrapyard."

"Now now Arcee, perhaps this area is not the only planet with trash laying around." Said an Autobot next to her who was once the green futuristic car.

"Well, I hate to admit it, Springer, I just don't like this place."

Prime introduced his next Autobot who was once the blue pickup truck.

"My Autobot warrior and veteran, Kup." Prime said.

"Greetings young lad." The veteran said.

Finally, Prime introduced his last Autobot, who was the red Porsche.

"My Autobot warrior and scout, Cliffjumper." Prime said.

"Strike first, strike fast, and strike hard; that's how I like it." Cliffjumper said.

"You already know your guardian Wheelie." Prime said to WALL-E.

WALL-E gave out a happy tone of having an Autobot guardian. After the introductions, John approached Prime.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"We are here looking for the Vector Sigma Key." Prime replied. "And we must find it before Megatron."

"Megatron?" Said a confused EVE.

A/N: Next chapter, the explanation of the Vector Sigma key.


	7. The Origins of the Vector Sigma Key

Wall-E: Transform and Roll out

Chapter 6: The origins of the Vector Sigma Key

After hearing EVE's question about "who is Megatron," Optimus moves his right hand to his head and presses a button. His eyes shoot out what appears to beam and aims it on the dry ground where John, WALL-E, and EVE. The beam created holographic images of the Autobots home planet Cybertron involved in an out war between factions. Scenes of explosions, robot vs. robot fights, and evacuations of innocents. Women and children being helpless while the young are left in tears of sorrow and fear. The three Earth residents looked in awe at the images while Prime tells the story.

A/N: (This half section in italics is Prime's Narration)

**Prime's Narration:**

_For years, our home planet was in a brink of civil war. Cities and the Orbital Torus States were major battle grounds for two factions: Autobots and Decepticons. Megatron, the evil leader of the Decepticons, had one thing in mind: domination of the planet. However, in order for him to conquer the planet, he had to retrieve the only item that will make him more powerful: the Vector Sigma Key. Vector Sigma is a super computer that gave me and every other Transformer life and personality. The key was protected by my creator, Alpha Trion. As for Vector Sigma, the High Council from the Chamber of Ancients, were the guardians of the Vector Sigma Matrix._

_One day, Megatron and his forces invaded the home Alpha Trion and stole the key to create his new team of Deceptions: Dead End, Drag Strip, Breakdown, Wild Rider, and Motormaster; the Stunticons. Megatron determined to fight fire with fire since our team consisted of land vehicles and the we were no match against them. We fought for the key but Megatron and the Decepticon's had held us back from ever reaching it. Three of our spies, Bumblebee, Rewind, and Eject, were able to retrieve and infiltrate inside Decepticon HQ and found out Megatron's new plan: create an ultimate Deception with the power of the Vector Sigma key._

_In our last effort, we stormed into Decepticon HQ and regain control of the key but the ruthless Megatron was not going to give up. We hurried back to Alpha Trion, who was waiting for us Iacon. Suddenly, the Stunticons broke through our defenses and attacked with full force to reclaim the key. Alpha Trion did the only thing possible for: send the Vector Sigma Key away into space. Megatron's ultimate plan was ruined and he gathered his forces and headed to space to reclaim what he has loss. However, we did not leave Cyberton just yet. We needed a new team to help us defeat the Stunticons. With the help of Alpha Trion, we the Autobots created a new team of our own: Silverbolt, Air Raid, Fireflight, Slingshot, and Skydive; the Aerialbots. However, we did not use the key to create the Aerialbots. Instead, Alpha Trion sacrificed himself to Vector Sigma in order to create our new warriors. Alpha Trion had requested to return the key back in order to restore full power of the matrix inside of it._

**End of Prime's Narration.**

"So you see WALL-E." Prime said. "After a very long search, you found the key to Vector Sigma. You hold the key to saving our world. Do you know where it is?"

WALL-E thought for a minute and he spoke to Prime the best way he can.

"Mmm...Shhip." WALL-E said.

"Ship?" Kup said confused. "Does the lad know how to talk?"

"Maybe his vocal process is damaged." Cliffjumper added.

"He can't talk perfectly though he can say a word or two." John said to the two Autobots. "But I know where the key is."

"You do human?" Prime said. "Where?"

"What WALL-E meant by "ship," meant that it's located in our ship called the Axiom. However, the Captain is at his residence and he knows how to gain access. I can you lead the way if you can give me a ride."

"Then take us. Autobots! Transform and Roll out!"

The Autobots and Prime transformed into their vehicle modes. Prime opened his doors and instructed John, WALL-E, and EVE to get in. Prime drove out first on the road to Captain McRea's residence with the Autobots following behind and leaving the Ark parked at its location.

As the Autobots drove off, they are unaware that familiar adversary was watching them from a hiding place on the edge of land where the dry land is – Frenzy. The young Decepticon was spying on them and learning the information that he needed to know about the Vector Sigma Key. He contacts Megatron on his communicator.

"Frenzy to Megatron." The Decepticon spy called. "Come in, Megatron."

In the far reaches of space, at the _Nemesis _control bridge, Soundwave was getting a signal from his Cassette-Bot.

"Megatron." Soundwave said to his leader. "Incoming message."

"Put it on screen, Shockwave." Megatron commanded.

"Yes your excellency." Shockwave replied.

Shockwave goes to the control panel and press a button to activate the screen monitor. The monitor came on to reveal Frenzy on Earth.

"Frenzy calling lord Megatron." Frenzy said on screen. "Do you copy?"

"This better be good Frenzy." Said a sternly Megatron.

"I have some good news and some bad news. The good news: I just found out the location of the Vector Sigma Key. It's located on a human ship called the _Axiom_."

"What's the bad news?"

"The bad news: the Autobots are here on Earth and they are going to the Axiom immediately."

At this minute, Megatron exploded in anger of what he heard.

"WHAT?! YOU FOOL!" shouted Megatron as pound his fist near a control panel."YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO NOTIFY ME ABOUT THE AUTOBOTS ARRIVAL BEFORE YOUR DISCOVERY. WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ASSIGNMENT?"

"But sir," Frenzy stuttered. "I...I...I got beaten pretty bad by Wheelie who was protecting the Earth robot named WALL-E who had the key."

"I say we go to Earth now Megatron." Starscream said. "It's a perfect opportunity to destroy those Autobots."

"Who said that you are calling the shots Starscream?" Megatron unhappily said. "I'm still giving orders here and I demand that we get the key my way. Shockwave, run me an analysis on this _Axiom_ through the Earth's archive files."

"I'm already on it sir." Shockwave replied.

Using his only hand on his right arm, Shockwave searched for information on the _Axiom_ through the ship's computer mainframe and the Earth's archive files.

"I have found an article about the Axiom_._" Shockwave said to Megatron. "The _Axiom_ is a human, intergalactic starliner that left Earth 700 years ago when the planet was covered in junk. It housed over a thousand flesh creatures or more and it had mechanical robots as assistants and servants."

"So Megatron," Starscream pondered. "What do you suggest?"

"I say we go onto Plan B." Megatron answered.

"Plan B? You're not thinking about retreating are you?"

"No. I have the perfect solution to bring the key back by force. Soundwave!"

"Yes Lord Megatron." Soundwave said.

"Bring forth my two loyalist Decepticons: Blackout and Barricade."

"As you command sir."

"What?" protested Starscream. "You're not going to send them to Earth. Why not me or Thundercracker or Skywarp? We can get the key in a microsecond!"

"Shut up Starscream!" Said an impatient Megatron. "I had heard enough out of you. Blackout and Barricade have been my best two Decepticon warriors for decades and they never fail me."

Soundwave went to a control panel that is part of the Nemesis' communication relay and activates a microphone to call out Blackout and Barricade.

"Blackout and Barricade." Soundwave said on the mic. "Report to the bridge. I repeat: report to the bridge."

"One last thing Soundwave." Megatron said. "Bring out Rumble from your compartment."

"Yes lord Megatron." Soundwave replied after he disconnected the microphone.

Soundwave presses his eject button to let out his third Cassette bot named Rumble, who is the "twin-brother" of Frenzy, though his body color is black, gold, and red. At the same time, two more Decepticons entered the bridge. One is a transporter for the Decepticon drones and he carries his companion on his back named Scorponok, a mechanical scorpion. His alternate mode, in vehicle mode, is an MH-53M Pave low helicopter. His name is Blackout. Next to him is his partner of the team and Decepticon hunter. His alternate mode, in vehicle form, is a Saleen S281 Mustang Police Car with the words, "To Punish and Enslave," imprinted on his side. His name is Barricade.

"You requested our services lord?" Barricade asked Megatron.

"Yes I did." Replied Megatron. "It's time we go with Plan B."

A/N: Next chapter, who will reach the Axiom?


	8. To The Axiom

Wall-E: Transform and Roll out

Chapter 7: To the Axiom

Inside Optimus Prime's truck cab, John took out his communicator to call Captain McRea. John needs to know if he's at the Residence Village or at the Axiom.

Captain McRea slept on his comfy bed while dreaming about what the future of Earth would be like. In his dream, he imagined himself standing on a podium with banners saying MCREA FOR PRESIDENT. He took a deep breath and began to give a speech to everyone who had worked on the cleanup and new generations of humans.

"My fellow passengers." McRea said while giving his speech. "As your new President, I will..."

RRRRIIINNNGGGG!!RRRRINNNGGGGG!!

McRea woke up to the sound of his communicator ringing. Disgusted that his device ruined his dream, he had to answer it. He rolled acrossed the bed to his nightstand on his left and answers the call.

"Hello?" McRea answered, all upset.

"Hello Captain, it's John." Said John on the other end.

"John, this better be good. You woke me up at 10:10 PM. You better have a good reason."

"It's kind of hard for me to explain but let me ask you a question: Are you at the Residence Village or the Axiom."

"Umm...at the Axiom. Why?"

"You are? YES...err...I mean, good. I'm just coming by to get something."

"What? John, what are you up to?"

"Just stay there Captain. I'll see you there."

John hangs up his communicator and talks to Optimus Prime who is approaching an intersection in the city.

"Turn left here, pass this STOP sign." He said.

Optimus Prime turned his wheels left at the intersection while the remaining Autobots followed behind. Meanwhile, the Decepticons Blackout, Barricade, Scorponok, and Rumble made their arrival on Earth. Blackout entered the Earth's atmosphere in his MH-53 Pave Low chopper form. Inside the cargo bay is Barricade in his Saleen Police Mustang form, sitting patiently as Blackout flew over the desert terrain that leads them to New York City. As for Scorponok, he hides inside of Blackout's rotors while carrying Rumble in a small compartment on his back while Rumble remained in his cassette tape form. Sitting aside from Barricade are two more Decepticons named Payload and Stockade.

"So what's the plan Blackout?" Barricade curiously asked.

"It's pretty simple." Blackout answered. "First, we meet up with Frenzy at his location. Next, you, Rumble, and Scorponok infiltrate the Axiom to steal the key."

"And you?"

"I'll take care of the Autobots myself, along with Payload and Stockade."

"How?"

"By any means necessary."

Back to the city, the Autobots arrived at the loading bay of the Axiom as John exited out of Prime's truck.

"Stay here." John told Prime. "I'll get the Captain."

"Take WALL-E and his friend with you." Prime commanded.

"What? Why?"

"They are important to us."

"Can Wheelie go, it's my job to protect you know." Rhymed Wheelie.

"Stay in disguise, shorty." BumbleBee joked. "We don't want to blow our cover."

EVE and WALL-E followed John to the Axiom's boarding gate. As they approached at one of the Axiom's boarding doors, they stopped to see the doors opened by themselves – to reveal a disgusted Captain McRea.

"John!" McRea said. "What is this all about?"

"Well..."John said. "Remember yesterday that we found that mysterious key that WALL-E found yesterday?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, I guess WALL-E needs it back."

"Why?"

"Because...uh...umm...his...friends need it."

"His friends need it?"

"Yes. His...uh...new friends."

"What new friends?"

"Listen, it's hard for me to explain but..."

"John, do you realize that you're wasting my time with your blabbering? Now get to the point. Why are you here?"

"I told you: WALL-E's new friends need the key before it's too late."

"Why is that?"

"Because...it will be the end of the world."

"That's nonsense. Where are these so called friends?"

"They are...parked over there."

John pointed McRea to the parked Autobots in disguise. McRea stared at these new vehicles that he had never seen before. He marched all the way down to see these vehicles for himself with John, WALL-E, and EVE following behind. McRea approached one of the Autobots, which is Cliffjumper in disguised.

"This!" McRea told John. "This new vehicle told you to bring the key?"

"Umm...the truck did." John said.

"That's the most stupidest thing I had ever heard. It's nothing but junk."

"But..."

"Junk, John. JUNK!"

McRea took a step back and kicked the bumper of Cliffjumper.

"Ouch! That hurt, human." Cliffjumper said unexpectedly breaking his cover.

McRea froze in terror after hearing that voice.

"Did that car just talked?" Said a terrified McRea.

"I should've told you." John said. "Okay, Optimus. You can come out now."

McRea stood in a surprised expression as he sees the vehicles that John brought along transform into robots before his eyes.

"Captain." John said to him. "I want you to meet our new guests of Earth: the Autobots."

"Greetings Captain." Prime said.

Meanwhile, at a disclosed location outside New York, Frenzy stood patiently for the arrival of his teammates. He heard Blackout's rotors approaching from the East and gave the signal to land. Blackout spotted Frenzy on the desert terrain and landed safely to the ground. He opened his cargo bay to let out Barricade, Stockade, and Payload. As they exited, Blackout transformed to robot mode and released Scorponok from his back.

"What took you guys so long?" Frenzy sternly said.

"Spare us the wait." Barricade replied. "Where are the Autobots and the Axiom?"

"They are over there on the other side of the city. I had been tracking their moves while hiding in plain sight."

"Then it's time for you to do your next assignment." Blackout said. " Barricade, Scorponok, and Rumble will assist you to the Axiom. When I give the signal, you will all infiltrate the ship and get the Vector Sigma Key. Finally, once Payload, Stockade, and I do our bidding, I'll meet you at the renedevou point to carry all of you out of here. Clear?"

"Whatever it takes to impress Megatron." Frenzy said. "But how are you going to get the Autobots attention?"

"Its simple. When I was flying above the city, I spotted a village filled with humans. The Autobots will risk anything to protect all that's around them. So therefore, we will destroy the village while you get inside the ship."

"Sounds like a great plan. Shall we tangle?"

"...And that's why need the key." Optimus said to the Captain as he retold his story that he mentioned earlier.

"Wow!" McRea said. "I never knew this key was so important to you guys. Very well, I'll get it for you."

"Before you do, I will send three of my Autobots to assist you: BumbleBee and Cliffjumper."

"Thanks for your help, Mr. Prime."

"Wheelie, you go along with them and keep an eye on WALL-E."

"But Prime." Jazz said. "What about us?"

"We will remain here, keeping guard of the ship from the outside."

McRea, BumbleeBee, Cliffjumper, Wheelie, WALL-E, and EVE entered the ship by going through the main doors. Their destination is the Lido deck where the Axiom space bridge is located. Cliffjumper and BumbleeBee went back to their vehicle forms and provided transportation. BumbleeBee carried EVE and WALL-E while Cliffjumper assisted McRea.

Blackout flew towards the Residence Village, under the Autobots radar. In order to get the Autobots attention, he and his remaining Decepticon teammates must cause destruction as they can. If they have to destroy the lives of humans, then that's an option that would love to do.

Inside one of the houses of the village slept a five year old little girl. She slept comfortable in bed while holding a teddy bear close to her. She heard something rumbling outside. She woke up and got up to the window to see what the noise was. As she looked, all she sees is a blinding light shining above and beaming across each house. She ran to her parents, in the other room sleeping, to warn them about something.

"Mommy." She said. "Daddy."

"What is it darling?" The dad yawn.

"There's something outside. It's a spaceship."

"Must be the Captain testing his machines." The mother replied.

"But can you go outside and check, mommy?"

"Honey, it's too early and..."

KNOCK! KNOCK!

There's a knock on the door. The father got up and opened the door to meet one of his neighbors. What's also more bizarre is that all the villagers were outside leaving their homes staring straight at a light in the distance.

"What is it?" The father replied.

"You guys ought to take a look at this." The neighbor said.

The mother, father, and daughter exit their home. Like everyone else, they witness what everyone is seeing – a helicopter with two vehicles parked next to it. One vehilce is an amor car with the words "Armored Service" on the sides while the other is a Cadillac Escalade. The father took a step forward to see if there's anyone inside any of those vehicles. He squinted and caught a glimpse of the helicopter pilot. The pilot sat there with a cold, ice looking face and randomly stared at the villagers.

"Hello, Sir." The father called out. "Can we help you?"

Just then, the pilot disappeared like a ghost in thin air. The rotors of the helicopter extended and converted all the way back. The villagers stepped back all frightened. Suddenly, the helicopter transformed to Blacout and unloads his missles on the first houses, causing them to explode. The villagers screamed and paniced. Parents grabbing their kids and running for their lives and to seek cover. Blackout's teammates, Payload and Stockade, transformed into their robot forms and attacked the village. Stockade began by shooting his gun turrets at the fleeing humans. Payload adds extra damage by ramming house after house like an angry bull at a bull fight. Blackout added more extra damage by shooting his energy pulse cannon, sending houses into the air and debris falling on the fleeing villagers.

"OPTIMUS!" Kup yelled. "LOOK OVER THERE!"

Optimus Prime turned his attention to Kup's aim of direction. Using his eye scanners, he zooms in to see Blackout's, Payload, and Stockade attacking the humans.

"The Decepticons!" Optimus told his fellow Autobots. "They're here on Earth and attacking the village."

"The Village?" John said all shocked on what he heard.

"How did they find us?" Arcee said.

"Who knows but we got to do something." Ironhide insisted.

"Ironhide is right!" Optimus agreed. "Arcee, Springer, Kup, and Ratchet; you four rescue the humans. Jazz and Ironhide, you two are with me."

"Wait!" John said to Prime. "I'm coming too. My family is in that village."

"Alright, John. Just stay with Ratchet at all cost. AUTOBOTS! TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!"

The Autobots drove away from their post, leaving the Axiom unsecured. As they drove off, Barricade, Scorponok, Frenzy, and Rumble had just got inside the ship via the main doors.

A/N: Next chapter, Optimus Prime, John, and the Autobots must rescue the humans before Blackout destroys the village. Meanwhile, inside the Axiom, Barricade, Scorponok, Frenzy, and Rumble attack Wheelie, Cliffjumper, Bumblebee, EVE, WALL-E, and Captain McRea.


	9. First Battle

Wall-E: Transform and Roll out

Chapter 8: First battle

"MOMMY! MOMMY!" cried a helpless little seven-year-old little boy, lost in the crowd of a thousand panicked villagers.

Not even one villager stopped to help the little boy, even with tears in his eyes. The village is under attack by evil robots from space that can transform into vehicles. It's every man, woman, and children for themselves but what really matters is saving the lives for the slow and weak. However, the villagers are in a crisis that appears to be the end of the world and there's no escaping.

The little boy stood silent in the middle of the path between the running villagers, still looking for his mother but he can't find her. Defenseless and unprotected, he remained still until hearing gigantic metal footsteps approaching. One of the Decepticons came forward to his desperate plea of help - Blackout. The boy stared in fear of Blackout. He wants to run but looking at this menacing thing prevents his chance. Blackout looks back at the boy and uses his scanners to identify the boy. His results came in that the boy is defenseless...and a waste of his time. Blackout's chest opened up to reveal a mini-cannon, ready to the blow the kid away.

BOOM! An explosion catches Blackout's attention. He turns his head to the left where the explosion came from. To his surprise, one of his teammates, Stockade, is sent flying 20 ft. into the air upon crashing on some village houses. As for Payload, he ceased his ramming, hobby assignment and went to aid his teammate. Blackout turned his head again and looked straight at the village entrance that leads to the city of New York. His scanners read that some unwanted guests are approaching in from the North – the Autobots, led by Optimus Prime. Optimus, in front of the pack, speeds up to his adversary in order to save the human boy. Optimus performs a 180 degree turn and converted to his robot battle mode with clutched fists ready. Behind him, Ironhide and Jazz converted from their vehicle forms and into their robot modes and joined alongside Optimus. The remaining Autobots, Ratchet, Arcee, Kup, and Springer, were left behind at the entrance, alongside with John who hitched a ride with the Autobot medic. Ratchet transforms into his robot mode and tries to his best to contact the humans who are still fleeing.

"Humans of the village." Ratchet said to them as the villagers stopped. "We are here to help you evacuate. Those robots machines that destroyed your village are evil. Please listen to what I say and you'll be fine. My fellow teammates will take you to a safe location to the city."

"Listen to what he says." John told the villagers. "They're good guys. They won't hurt you."

The humans don't know if they can trust Ratchet or John but realizing that they are in the need of being safe, they followed his commands. Kup, in his Cybertron truck form, instructed some the villagers to get on his flatbed. He can only carry about 30 at a time but he insist of carrying the injured first and the young humans. Springer assisted Kup by transforming into his second vehicle form, a Cybertron Helicopter. Springer can only carry at least 15 humans at a time and just like Kup, the injured go first. Arcee, however, insist of helping Ratchet evacuate the humans. John looked among the crowd to find Mary and he found her all safe and sound.

"Mary!" John cried out.

"John!" She replied back happily.

The two hugged each other in a happy moment. John was happy that she did not get hurt by the Decepticons nor was she in any sort of trouble. John took Mary by the hand and escorted her to Springer's helicopter. John hopped inside of Springer's cockpit and instructed Springer on where to go to get the humans safe.

"Blackout." Said a battle ready Optimus.

"Prime, we meet again." Blackout replied all pleased.

"Leave the young human alone."

"Very well. I just wanted to scare it because it was standing in my way."

Optimus turned his attention to the little boy. "Young human, you must leaves this village and find a safe place."

"But what about my mommy?"

"My fellow Autobots at the entrance are rescuing the humans. They will find your mommy there. Now please run."

The little boy nodded and ran to the village entrance. With the boy out of harm's way, Optimus went back to speak with Blackout.

"What brings you here Blackout?" Optimus sternly said.

"We are here sent by Megatron to capture the key and made you sure you Autobots never claim it." The Decepticon answered.

"But why attack a village of helpless humans?" Ironhide questioned. "Why would you do such a thing?"

Before Blackout can answer, the other two Decepticons, Payload and Stockade approached behind Blackout as to even the odds between both groups.

"Because we can." Blackout said in a sinister way.

"But if you are going to destroy more innocent humans," Jazz said. "And get the key, you have to get through us."

"With pleasure, Autobot."

Blackout, Payload, and Stockade got into their fighting position as they prepare to attack. Prime, knowing the danger that is about to unfold, contacts Ratchet via his communicator.

"Ratchet!" Prime said in his communicator. "This is Prime. Tell me your status."

"We are doing fine Optimus." Ratchet replied. "We are still evacuating the humans the best we can."

"Please hurry. We don't know how much we hold the Decepticons off."

"Roger. Ratchet out."

"This operation is getting a lot slower, Ratchet." Said a worried Arcee. "Can you at least transform and help Kup and Springer?"

"I wish I can but I must follow my orders. Besides, I can not provide cover these humans if I have to do this on my own."

"I see what you mean. I just wish we brought along Evac and the Protectobots, we could be joining Prime in his fight."

"Oh don't worry. Prime can handle this on his own. Just believe in him."

A small burst of wind blew over the dirt and dust of the destroyed village. Six robots stand in position as they prepare to fight. Three Autobots against three Decepticons. Weapons locked and loaded and fists ready to fly. It's going to be all out brawl to them.

Blackout took a step forward and shouted, "DECEPTICONS! ATTACK!"

All three evil machines charged at their adversaries.

"Jazz, you get Stockade." Prime directed as he stood his ground. "Ironhide, get Payload. I'll handle Blackout."

"Right commander." Ironhide replied.

"LET'S GET THEM."

The Autobots charged at their opponents. Payload comes in charging at Ironhide as the warrior Autobot loads his cannons as he prepares to fire. Stockade readies his gun turret at Jazz as the young Autobot loads his gun and prepares to fire. Blackout readies his gun turret at Prime as the Autobot leader prepares his blaster. Ironhide does a roll over and fires at Payload with his gun turret. However, such damage on Payload had no effect as he charges with tackling power. Ironhide dodges Payload's tackle and fires two missiles at the armored Decepticon. Again, no effect. Payload halts his run at Ironhide and reveals his secret weapon: a metal, grabbing claw from his chest.

"Oh Primus." Said a stunned Ironhide.

Without anytime to react, Payload grabs Ironhide via claw on the Autobot warrior's waist and threw him with maximum force onto a row of untouched houses that did not get destroyed during the raid. Ironhide landed on the houses, crumbling them to rubble. Ironhide gets up but gets grabbed again by Payload. With Ironhide in his grip, Payload began to do an airplane spin, making Ironhide dizzy and releasing him to another row of untouched houses. On the other side of the battle field, Jazz is having trouble with Stockade. The silent Decepticon gets the upper advantage of showing Jazz his powerful power punches. One hit to the jaw and into the chest sends poor Jazz to a pile of rubble and debris. Jazz was not going to give up that easy. Jazz unveils on his right arm an electro-magnet. Using his magnet, he grabs whatever piece of debris that's metal or in his surrounding environment to harm Stockade. His magnet gathered at least some metal debris and the Autobot uses the debris as a weapon. Stockade counters Jazz's attack and pummels his adversary with another power punch to the chest. Jazz is in serious pain with that punch and falls to the ground.

Prime goes for an uppercut on Blackout but the Decepticon counters the move with an arm drag to the ground. Prime gets up and releases his energy sword. Seeing that his enemy is using a weapon, Blackout takes out his own weapon: his helicopter rotor blades. He converts his rotor blades into a sword like weapon against Prime's. The two giants charged and swung both swords at each other, making sparks fly and metal clinging. Prime swings again but gets blocked by Blackout. Another swing and a miss by Prime. With the last miss, Blackout gets an opportunity to sweep Prime off his metal feet. Prime goes down but not out. Blackout jumps into the air, ready to stab Prime with his blades but Prime counters with an uppercut sending Blackout to the ground. Prime jumps onto Blackout with his hands squeezing Blackout's neck.

"Where is Megatron?" Prime angrily demanded.

"Find out yourself." Blackout answered as he breaks Prime's grip with a left jab.

Blackout gets up and uses his energy pulse cannon that launches Prime into the air and onto a pile of village debris.

"The day is ours Optimus Prime." Blackout sinisterly said. "You don't stand a chance against us."

Optimus, still lying on the ground on his back, surveyed his surroundings. He sees that Ironhide and Jazz are still getting pummeled by Payload and Stockade. Prime does not believe in Blackout's words but this battle will continue until like he always says, _One shall stand, one shall fall._

In the halls of the Axiom, Autobots Cliffjumper, Bumblebee, and Wheelie escorted Captain McRea, WALL-E, and EVE to the bridge of the ship. To get there fast, the Autobots carried their allies by vehicle form. McRea travels alongside with Cliffjumper while WALL-E and EVE are taken by Wheelie. Bumblebee remained behind following his teammates in the ship's hall. Things for them are going good so far. However, they are unaware of the dangers of what's happening outside the ship. They did not receive any alerts or message of a fight going on in the village or the surprise attack of the Decepticons.

The three Autobot vehicles approached a huge, luxury area with a pool, lounge chairs, shopping malls, and Cafes. This location is the lido deck of the Axiom. It's the same area where WALL-E made one last desperate attempt to put the plant in the holo-detector and sent the Axiom to Earth. It seems that the good old memories are returning back for the robot couple inside of Wheelie's cockpit. All three Autobot cars stopped at the stairs of the lido deck. McRea got out of Cliffjumper while WALL-E and EVE got out of Wheelie. With the three Earth residents out, all three Autobots converted from vehicle to robot form.

"This is it." McRea said to the Autobots. "The bridge is on the top floor of this area."

"And that's where the key is?" BumbleBee asked.

"You bet. I locked it away in my control room for safe keeping."

"Then bring it out here, Captain. Cliffjumper and I will guard the area for you."

"That will be great, BumbleBee. WALL-E and EVE, you guys come with me."

EVE spoke by making a few beep noise as if saying "yes sir, Captain McRea," while WALL-E nodded answered back by nodding.

"Hold on I should go, I'm WALL-E's guardian you know." Rhymed Wheelie.

McRea laughed and said, "Okay, you can come along too." Before they can take another step up the stairs, there was a sound of tires screeching and engines revving coming from within the corridors of the Axiom that leads to the lido deck. McRea squinted to look at the entrance and sees something coming. It's a car – a police car; coming in at full speed.

"Hey one of your guys are coming." McRea said to BumbleBee and Cliffjumper.

Both Autobots turned their back around to look at what McRea is seeing. What does he mean by one of their guys is a thought that came into mind for both of them. The two tall Autobots see the car coming but it's not one of their own. It's Decepticon Barricade.

"IT'S BARRICADE!" Cliffjumper Alerted.

"Who?" McRea asked confused.

"Decepticon." EVE told him. "Trouble."

Barricade approached at top speed towards the Autobots and Earth residents. He jumps into the air and converts into his robot form with his hands revealing long, metal spikes as his weapon.

"Surprise, surprise." Barricade said to his adversaries.

"What are you doing here Barricade?" Bumblebee said.

"To claim what is rightfully for Megatron. Now hand it over."

"If you want that key, then you will have to get through us."

"Besides," Cliffjumper added. "There's two of us against you."

CRASH! Coming from under the lido decks floor was another surprise: Scorponok. The mechanical scorpion opens his compartment and releases two more surprises: Rumble and Frenzy converting from their cassette tape forms into robot forms.

"You were saying Autobot?" Rumble taunted.

"It's time to take all of you losers down to the scrapyard." Frenzy said. "But I want that Earth robot, WALL-E all to myself."

WALL-E shrieked in horror but a determined EVE came in to protect her lover from Frenzy with her gun aiming at the Decepticon. Wheelie did the same by joining EVE alongside her since his job is to protect WALL-E.

"You won't lay a hand on my friend, I'll fight you until the end." Wheelie rhymed to Frenzy.

"Bring it on since our fight was quick and short Wheelie." Frenzy said. "But I have brung my brother to outmatch you."

"Yeah!" Rumble said. "Let's take them down."

"CAPTAIN, GET THE KEY NOW!" Cliffjumper commanded.

"OKAY BUT JUST PROTECT ME." McRea shouted as he ran for the bridge.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Barricade yelled, taking out his laser cannon and shoots at Captain McRea.

Miraculously, the laser missed McRea and blasted a dent on the top of the stairs. Bumblebee and Cliffjumper tackles Barricade to the ground before attempting another shot. Wheelie shoots his laser at Rumble and Frenzy but the two Decepticon brothers use their hammer arms to pound the ground to knock the young Autobot off his feet. Scorponok jumps into the air to get WALL-E but EVE stops his attempt by shooting her cannon at him, sending the mechanical monster to the ground.

"EV-AH!" WALL-E desperately called.

EVE goes to WALL-E and grabs him by using her fins and joins McRea as all three head towards the bridge, with Scorponok on their tail.

A/N: Next chapter, Bumblebee and Cliffjumper battle Barricade in the Lido Deck of the Axiom. Wheelie defends WALL-E from Frenzy and Rumble. EVE, WALL-E, and John are running for their lives from the ravenous Scorponok as they attempt to reach the bridge in time to get the key. Meanwhile, in the battle of the village between the Autobots and Decepticons, our first causalities are revealed and a WALL-E character makes his return.


	10. Casualties of War

Wall-E: Transform and Roll out

Chapter 9: Causalities of war

**Author's note: **Sorry I was absent a week ago. I was busy doing a lot of work outside the computer world. Taking care of my jobs and college and other things. However, that didn't kept me stopping from updating this fic.

EVE, WALL-E, and McRea ran up the stairs of the Lido deck that lead to an elevator shaft that will take them to the bridge in time. They can't stop for nothing or anything because they are being chased by a mechanical robot monster that loves to pounce on his helpless victims. What's worse is that WALL-E is a target for this monster's team.

The three Earth residents enter the a reception room that had a white mechanical robot receptionist that WALL-E met a long time ago that taught it how to wave "hello and goodbye." The receptionist bot sees the three enter and waved hello.

"Reception bot." McRea command as he tries to catch his breath. "Elevator now!"

The reception bot responded by pressing one of the key pads on his desk panel and the elevator is sent down to them. Everything seems fine until CRASH! Scorponok pops out of the Axiom floor with his pincers spinning. The robot couple and McRea screamed in horror and backed away from him. The Reception bot, however, does not understand what's going on and waves hello to Scorponok. The mechanical scorpion Decepticon responded his own way of hello by firing two missiles from his right spinning pincer, "killing" the Reception bot.

"Oh lord!" McRea said in shock just as the elevator arrived.

The elevator doors opened and all three Earth residents got on. Scorponok notices and goes after them with his pincers spinning with rage.

"EVE, COVER US!" Shouted McRea.

EVE puts down WALL-E, whips out her plasma cannon and fires three shots at Scorponok. The Decepticon animal dodges the first two blasts but the third was bad enough for a face shot that dazed him a bit. The elevators doors closed and up the Earth residents went to get the Vector Sigma key. After shaking off his pain, Scorponok realized that his targets had left. He contacts Frenzy and Rumble by communicating with a command line on their communicators.

At the Lido deck of the Axiom, Bumblebee and Cliffjumper were battling against Barricade while Frenzy and Rumble double teamed against Wheelie, in which the small Autobot is pounded badly. Before another blow towards Wheelie was given by Rumble, Frenzy received a message from Scorponok.

"Hey Rumble!" Frenzy said. "Scorponok needs us."

"What for brother?" Rumble protested. "I got Wheelie down for the count."

"Scorponok says that the human and the Earth robots are on their way up to their bridge for the key. He wants us to assist him in retrieving it."

"Then lets go."

Frenzy communicates back to Scorponok by accepting the plan and Scorponok returns to the Lido deck. Frenzy and Rumble transformed into their cassette tape forms and jumped inside Scorponok's carrying compartment, leaving Wheelie down for the count. Scorponok goes back to the elevator shaft and crawls up to the bridge by using his scorpion legs. Wheelie gets up from the floor and is stunned to see that Scorponok is heading towards the bridge. He needs to find a way to get up their fast before it's too late. Scanning his environment, he found a trash chute that is somehow connected to the bridge. He goes for it without any second thoughts.

Jazz strafes left and fires his weapon against Stockade. Just like earlier, his gun turret has little effect on the Decepticon as Stockade used his armored arms to deflect the Autobot's bullet. Stockade returns the favor by firing a heat seeking missile from his gun. Jazz notices the missile and heads for cover among the destroyed village houses. The missile missed its target and explodes on impact on Jazz's position. Jazz figures that he needs some help to beat Stockade once and for all. Jazz activates his communicator and calls for his other teammates.

"This is Jazz." The Autobot called. "I need backup. I repeat: backup."

Jazz's call for help came to no avail as Stockade fires more heat seeking missiles. Jazz jumps out of his hiding position and fires his weapon. This time, he hits his target. disabling Stockade's gun turret/missile weapon. However, this didn't stop the silent Decepticon. Even without his weapon, he still has his powerful fists of death.

Ironhide dodges out the way from Payload's claw and returns the favor by firing his gun turret. Payload deflects and charges head on at full speed at the Autobot warrior. Ironhide does a barrel roll to move out the way of Payload's oncoming. The aftermath left Payload hitting a mountain wall; stunning him in the process. This gives Ironhide an opportunity to hit his adversary The heroic warrior does his own charge with a metal fist clutched and does a right jab on Payload's cam-eye lens, knocking the Decepticon to a pile of village debris. With his opponent down, Ironhide jumped on top of him and began to pull on Payload's claw. With all of his grip, Ironhide pulls and pulls until the tip of Payload's claw is removed. Now there's no chance of claw grabbing.

Prime and Blackout continued their fight on the other side of the village. Blackout swings with a left hook but Prime blocks and goes for a right jab on Blackout's chest. With a direct hit, Blackout took a few steps back to favor his chest. No damage but just a metal dent.

"This fight has gone on long enough." Blackout steamed. "It's time to end this."

The Decepticon behemoth revealed to Prime his new weapon: a small rotor blade from his helicopter tail fin. The rotor began to spin on Blackout's hand and it flew straight at Prime. Prime sees it coming and dodges it.

"Do you like it Prime?" Blackout said. "I call it my rotor-rang, able to slice through anything including you."

The rotor-rang returned to Blackout's hand. The Decepticon swings a second time and aims for Prime again. The Autobot leader dodges out the way again. Realizing that his rotor-rang can slice through anything, this gives Prime a risky idea. He turns his head to see his fellow Autobots still battling their opponents across the village. He remembers that Ironhide and Jazz are having problems fighting Payload and Stockade. The humble leader believes that it is time to end this battle now.

Prime waited for Blackout to throw another rotor-rang and he immediately did. With the weapon in the air, Prime ran to Ironhide's fight, making sure the spinning rotor is following him. Ironhide, with his back towards Prime, is not aware that his leader is coming towards him.

"IRONHIDE!" Prime shouted. "DUCK!"

Ironhide turns head to see Prime took a dive to the dirt, letting the spinning rotor go pass him. Ironhide gasped and took cover. The rotor missed him and continued it's path...towards Payload. The rotor decapitates Payload's head off, killing him for good.

"WHAT?!" said a shocked Blackout, realizing that his own weapon killed his teammate.

"That's one down and two to go." Ironhide addressed Prime.

"Affirmative" Prime replied. "But I think Jazz has an upper advantage."

Surprisingly, Prime is right about Jazz's fight. Ever since Stockade lost his primary weapon, his powerful fist were no match against Jazz's reflexes. The impatient Decepticon goes for a swinging clothesline with a right arm but Jazz counters by grabbing it and put him in a headlock. Jazz takes out his second weapon, a metal sword (**A/N**: that's from _Transformers the Game_), and jams it straight into Stockade's head. Electric sparks shot out of the silent Decepticon as he loses life and falls dead on the ground.

Blackout couldn't believe it. His own teammates that he trained for years to battle the Autobots in combat, Stockade and Payload, are both dead. First he killed Payload "accidentally" and Stockade got destroyed by a weak Autobot. He overhears some cheering and applause from the village entrance and sees Prime's other Autobots going nuts for their teammates. Sadly, he's the only left in the field of battle against three Autobots. This is an unfair situation to him.

Back at the Axiom, the Earth residents arrived at the Captain's quarters which is below from the bridge. The three of them think they are safe from treacherous Scorponok and his Decepticon team.

"Okay you two." McRea said to EVE and WALL-E. "I just need my key card and we'll go upstairs to the bridge."

McRea searched around the room looking for his card. EVE gave an extra hand by using her scanner around the room while WALL-E looks under small places like the Captain's bed and control panel. EVE scans near the Captain's dresser and her sensors read that she found it.

"Captain!" EVE said to McRea. "Card!"

"Card?" McRea replied. "You found it? Great!"

McRea opens his top dresser, which contains useless accessories like batteries, crumbled paper, and trash. McRea searched through his trash and found the key card to the bridge.

"Alright!" McRea said in joy. "Now lets get that Vector Sigma key thing and..."

CRASH! The windows that overlooked the Lido deck exploded, revealing the monstrous Scorponok, with his companions Frenzy and Rumble ejecting from the compartment with weapons drawn.

"I believe that key belongs to us." Frenzy threatened. "Hand over the card."

"Never!" McRea defended. "EVE, you know what to do."

EVE, with a mad look on her face, arms her laser cannon at the three Decepticons.

"Oh I'm so scared." Rumble teased. "I'm going to get blasted by a female robot. HA! Loser."

Before anyone can do anything or say a few more words, out from the trash chute came another guest: Wheelie.

"Not so fast Frenzy and Rumble, back off or I'll make you tumble." Wheelie rhymed

"Two armed good bots versus three." Frenzy said. "That's so funny the fact that you guys don't have a chance against us so do your worst."

There was a pause for both groups until EVE replies to Frenzy's last request. She shoot one blast at Scorponok, which sent the mechanical monster flying right out of the room and falling 30 ft. towards the Lido deck. He crashes on the lounge floor during Barricade's fight.

"Hey Scorponok." Barricade yelled. "A little help!"

Scorponok responded by getting up and joins the fray of attacking Cliffjumper.

"Scorponok!" Rumble worried.

"Oh, he'll be fine." Frenzy said. "We got important business to take care of."

"Human and WALL-E get the key, EVE and I will take of Rumble and Frenzy." Rhymed Wheelie.

"EV-AH!" WALL-E replied, saying that he does not want to leave EVE.

"WALL-E!" EVE said in a desperate tone, pointing him to the door that lead to the bridge.

"Come on WALL-E!" McRea said. "EVE would be all right."

A sad, worried WALL-E followed McRea to the bridge, leaving his guardian and girlfriend to defend themselves. At the bridge, McRea activates the ship's main computer in order to access the security system.

"Computer!" McRea said. "Unlock the secret safe."

"Accessing." The computer responded.

In the middle of the bridge, a rectangular shaped box that's the size of a coffee table opened from underneath the bridge. All four corners opened slowly to reveal the Vector Sigma key. Outside the Lido deck, Bumblebee and Barricade were having an all out brawl while Cliffjumper was having his hands full with Scorponok. Barricade grabbed a monorail from the Axiom shopping center and threw it at Bumblebee. Bumblebee ducks and the monorail went over his head and flew at its new target: the bridge.

"Okay, now that we got the key and...LOOK OUT!" McRea shouted to WALL-E as his speech was interrupted by a flying monorail.

WALL-E panicked and duck underneath the control panel. The monorail crashed through the bridge but not all the way through. It just made a huge hole and fell back to the Lido deck. However, it left some debris everywhere including ceiling. Suddenly, one small debris fell from the ceiling of the bridge and activates a button that read "AUTO-PILOT."

"AUTO-PILOT confirmed." the Computer said.

"Oh not again." McRea pleaded as he had never thought that this would happen.

Out from the ceiling came WALL-E's old adversary, AUTO, the Axiom's internal autopilot, built as the ship's steering wheel. WALL-E remembered that AUTO tried to sabotage his opportunity to bring the Axiom to Earth by putting the plant to the holo-detector and making sure that he follows orders of A113.

Being revived from the ships computer, AUTO began to download all the information from the ships hard drive and realized that the Axiom is on Earth. This upsets him and he turns his attention to his former captain and WALL-E.

"Captain, you are hereby no longer control of the ship." AUTO said in his robotic voice. "We are going to space right now."

"What?" McRea said. "AUTO, you can't do that. The Decepticons and the Autobots are in a middle of fight here for the Vector Sigma."

"I have my orders. We are going to space."

AUTO activates the ships main controls and systems. The computer's voice is heard throughout the ship saying "AXIOM READY FOR LAUNCH. PLEASE REMAIN SEATED!"

McRea has his mouth dropped and angrily, "AUTO, what have you done?" Under the bridge, EVE, Wheelie, Frenzy, and Rumble feel the ship vibrating and moving roughly. Even their teammates from down below feel it too.

"Wha...wha...what's happening?" Frenzy said a shaking.

"Lift off!" EVE responded, even though she hates him for attacking WALL-E earlier.

"Lift off? That's ridiculous. I'll handle this."

Frenzy aims his blaster on the ceiling of the Captain's quarters and fires a shot to make a hole in attempt to gain access to the bridge. Frenzy gets up to the bridge without EVE or Wheelie stopping him. Frenzy spots WALL-E and McRea all shaking to the rumbling sound of the ship lifting off. Then, he notices AUTO, who is focusing on the ship's main view ports.

"Hey you!" Frenzy called out to AUTO.

AUTO turns around to face Frenzy.

"Who said that we are lifting off?" Frenzy asked.

"That will be me!" AUTO replied.

"Oh yeah, well not anymore."

BANG! Frenzy shoots a laser blast from his gun at AUTO, destroys him. AUTO said his last words, "Nnnnnooooo..."

Meanwhile, the Autobots lead by Optimus Prime noticed the Axiom has lifted off into space.

"What the heck?" Springer said. "The Axiom is leaving."

"And Bumblebee, Wheelie, and Cliffjumper are still in there." Arcee added.

"Don't forget the Vector Sigma Key and WALL-E." Kup added as well.

"Then we must head back to the Ark and catch up with them." Prime commanded.

"But what about Blackout?" Jazz said.

"Forget it. We don't have time for him now. AUTOBOTS, Transform and Roll out."

The Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes and drove back to the Ark. As for Blackout, he contacts Barricade on the Axiom.

"Barricade!" Blackout said. "What's going on?"

"The ship has been lifted off into space!" Barricade responded. "I'm not sure how though."

"Keep tight. I'll call Megatron for backup."

Blackout disconnects his radio contact from Barricades and contacts the Nemesis.

"Blackout to Megatron." He said. "Come in Megatron."

Meanwhile in space, at the Nemesis control bridge, Shockwave receives Blackout's transmission.

"Lord Megatron!" Shockwave said. "I'm receiving an instant radio call from Blackout."

"Put him on screen." Megatron commanded.

The monitor came on to reveal Blackout on Earth.

"Blackout, report." Megatron said. "Did you get the Vector Sigma Key?"

"No Lord Megatron." Blackout replied. "The Vector Sigma Key is still on the Axiom and it's heading towards the outer reaches of space."

"What?! How is that possible?"

"Barricade, Scorponok, Frenzy, and Rumble infiltrated the ship but they got their hands full with the Autobots. It seemed somehow that the human captain of the ship has activated it."

"Where is Payload and Stockade? What did they do?"

"Uhh...they are dead sir."

"WHAT?!"

"The Autobots had destroyed them both. I couldn't help them in time."

"Those two were you're best warriors. How could you let them get destroyed?"

"I'm sorry sir. I tried."

"JUST GET TO THE AXIOM AND GET ME THAT KEY!!"

"Yes sir. Blackout signing out."

The monitor goes off.

"Almighty Megatron." Starscream interrupted. "Perhaps I can be able to assist on retrieving the key for you."

"You?" Megatron said. "What makes you think that I will let you get what I want?"

"Please Lord Megatron. I'll do anything to make you proud of myself. If you let me handle this, then I won't disturb you in your time of needs."

"Fine. Send in your Seekers and do the job."

"Thank you sir."

Starscream exits the bridge and goes to the Nemesis' oil bar room to assign his fellow Seekers, Thundercracker and Skywarp, on their newest mission.

_Oh I'll get the key but I'll have it all to myself,_ Starscream said in his thoughts.

A/N: Next Chapter: Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Blackout are inbound to intercept Axiom. Meanwhile, the Autobots, after defeating Blackout and "destroying" Stockade and Payload, make preparations to save their fellow friends on the Axiom. Who will reach the Axiom first?


	11. The Capture of EVE

Wall-E: Transform and Roll out

Chapter 10: The capture of EVE

The Autobots, in their vehicle forms, approached the Ark at constant speed. Prime activates the main doors of the Ark via on board computer system and all the Autobots went in. Once inside their ship, all of them convert into robot mode and ran to the control bridge. Prime sat on the commander's seat; Kup and Ratchet at the pilot sears; Springer and Ironhide at the defense seats; and Jazz and Arcee at the main controls.

"Autobots, prepare for launching sequence." Prime commanded.

"Main power online!" Jazz announced to Prime.

"Defensive systems active." Springer added.

"Engines power to full maximum." Kup said.

"Affirmative." Prime replied to everyone who spoke. "Autobots, launch the Ark and catch up to the Axiom."

Kup presses the ignition button. All five thrusters shook and rock as it is ready to accelerate at top speed. Ratchet and Kup pull back their steering wheels and the Ark lifted off into space, leaving New York behind.

Meanwhile, at the Nemesis, Starscream assembles the members of the Seekers, Thundercracker and Skywarp, at the hanger bay. Both Thundercracker and Skywarp look all identical to Starscream except they had a different color scheme. Thundercracker is presented as yellow and blue with a tough-guy attitude while Skywarp is presented with black and purple with a cowardly mood.

"My fellow Seekers." Starscream said to his look-a-likes. "Megatron request that we are go to space and intercept a luxury human ship known as the Axiom."

"Us? In Space?" Skywarp cowardly said. "Are you insane? The Autobots will attack us with their Ark. It's a dangerous task to get our circuits fried."

"Silence you fool." Thundercracker said. "We've been in battle against the Autobot scums for years and we know their strategy since day one, so says our leader of air tactics."

"Mmm, thanks for the appreciation Thundercracker." Starscream said in delighted way. "Now it's time for all three of us to head out and capture the Vector Sigma key."

Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp transformed into their F-15 forms, flew out of the Nemesis hanger, and into space, not realizing that at the control bridge, Megatron has other plans for Starscream in case he failed.

"Shockwave, track the Axiom's flight pattern!" Megatron commanded.

"I'm already on it old great one." Shockwave said.

Shockwave observes the Nemesis' radar and space map to find the Axiom's flight pattern after it lead Earth. The map screen reveals that the Axiom had left Earth twenty minutes ago and it's passing through Jupiter and Saturn.

"Sir, the Axiom seems to be leaving the planetary Solar System." Shockwave informed Megatron. "It's traveling very slow and it looks unstable due to the interior battle between Autobot and Decepticon."

"Unstable?" Said a confused Megatron.

"Axiom malfunction possible." Soundwave said. "Immediate action is required Lord Megatron."

"Then we must not stall any longer. Activate the Nemesis to the Axiom's flight path. We'll handle this situation ourselves."

"Starscream, Megatron?"

"He won't be so lucky as he imagined, Soundwave. Fly the Nemesis."

"Yes, Lord Megatron. Contact confirmed."

Soundwave activates the Nemesis' boosters and off went the Decepticon ship.

The Axiom with all 10 occupants inside not enjoying the ride passes Jupiter and a few more planets to go until leaves the solar system. Apparently, this was not supposed to happen at all. It was supposed to be a simple retrieve a lost item and deliver ordeal but now it's become a struggle of life and death. Three members of the Autobots are in a heated confrontation against four members of the Decepticons, who will do anything to impress their leader.

Inside the control bridge, Frenzy just blasted AUTO with his laser gun. Now, he has eyes set on WALL-E and McRea.

"Hands up you pathetic beings." Frenzy threatened.

McRea and WALL-E both held their arms up as a sign of surrender and unarmed. This brought an evil smirk to Frenzy. With his weapon drawn, he approaches the Vector Sigma key, still glowing and fully active. The Decepticon spy observes the key's main faceplate and three buttons. One of the buttons on the faceplate read DECREASE. He presses the decrease button and watched in awe as the Vector Sigma key that was once reached the knee level of a human to an item that fits in anyone's small hands. Frenzy grabs the small key and, with the same smirk on his face, turns his attention to WALL-E and McRea.

"Megatron would be so pleased with me." Frenzy said. "He might make me Second-in-command and kick Starscream off the team. I had a lot of fun of beating up a worthless Earth robot and a human who is too powerless to attack me."

"Okay," McRea interrupted. "You got the key. Now how about you let us go?"

"Go?" Frenzy laughed. "Why should I? Sure, I got what I wanted but that doesn't mean that I'm going to let you guys off the hook. Like they always say, 'before the bad guy runs, he has to destroy the evidence,' and you guys are the evidence."

McRea gasped and said, "No! You don't want to do this."

"You're right, I can't." Frenzy said. "I'll just destroy WALL-E instead."

WALL-E shrieked in shock as he heard Frenzy's last statement.

Frenzy aims his blaster at WALL-E's binocular eyes and said,"You found the key on Earth and I asked you kindly where it is but you shot me with your laser to beautiful face. Now, I'm going to return the favor by blasting you in the face."

WALL-E gave out a sad beep tone. He doesn't want to die like this. He wants to live happily forever with EVE and someday have his own little bot with EVE. All of that he ever wished for is going to fade away once Frenzy pulls the trigger.

"Goodbye WALL-E." Frenzy said.

BLAST! A blue laser shot from behind Frenzy and his left hand, which held the Vector Sigma Key, clean off his metal skin. Oil began to leak and his circuits giving out static electricity. Frenzy felt himself shaking, as a sign of pain for a robot. He dropped his blaster and aids his amputated arm. He turned his attention to the shooter behind him. The laser blast that blew his arm off was none other than one of his most hated adversary of all time – EVE. EVE's expression clearly shows that she's pissed off. She beeped angrily at Frenzy as if saying "back away from my robot, you monster."

"You piece of junk." Frenzy unhappily growled. "YOU BLEW OFF MY ARM! NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY!"

Using his only arm that still had his blaster, he aims and shoots rapidly at EVE. EVE dodges each blast by flying at top speed around the room. She dashes at Frenzy and gives him a flying head butt, sending him flying right out of the bridge and into the Lido deck. Frenzy screams all the way down as he had fallen to the pool area. The Decepticon spy is knocked out but he miraculously survives his fall.

"EV-AH!" Said a relieved WALL-E.

"WALL-E!" EVE replied with a happy look.

The two robots came to each other holding hands. Their faces came close, sending a static spark – a robot kiss, between them. WALL-E is saying "thank you for saving me" to EVE.

"WALL-E, I need you for a minute." McRea said.

WALL-E approached McRea.

"Here's the Vector Sigma Key." The Captain said handing the item to his small robot friend. "Put it inside of you and give it to Optimus Prime or your guardian, Wheelie. Don't let those Decepticons get you okay."

WALL-E replied by beeping and saluting at McRea.

"Good boy." McRea said. "You guys get going. I have to turn this ship around and head back to Earth...someway. EVE, take WALL-E to the Autobots if you can."

"Roger." EVE replied.

WALL-E converts into his protective box form and EVE carries him away to the small hole that Frenzy made earlier when he confronted AUTO. Going down that hole, the robot couple met up with Wheelie, who had just defeated Rumble even though they don't know how and when.

"Wheelie!" WALL-E said.

"WALL-E, my young small companion, you're guardian took down Rumble and I'm champion." Rhymed Wheelie.

WALL-E opened his small compartment and revealed to Wheelie the Vector Sigma Key. Wheelie gasped and smiles at his fellow friend.

"You got the key, I am so happy." Rhymed the Autobot. "We must contact Prime, cause it's go time."

WHOOP! WHOOP! The sound of red alert sirens echoed throughout the ship. All three robots stood frozen on their feet as to know what's going. Their question was answered when the Axiom's computer voice came into the loud speaker.

"_WARNING! WARNING! Axiom ship is under attack. All passengers and personnel , report to escape pods."_

"WALL-E AND EVE!" McRea said on the intercom. "WE GOT BIG TROUBLE! DECEPTICONS! HEAD TO THE PODS!"

Wheelie and the robot couple gasped in horror. They ran to the elevator shaft to the bottom deck with EVE leading the way to the escape pods. The ship was under attack by Decepticons on the outside of the ship.

As McRea stated that the Decepticons were attacking the ship, he was wrong. The ship is under attack but not by Decepticons but just one – Blackout. The large Decepticon that had lost two teammates on Earth and sent his other partners to infiltrate the human vessel had caught up to finish the job. He unloads his gun turrets at the Axiom's first class section on the left side, making holes that sucked out debris into space. McRea activates the ship's main defense system by firing back with every laser cannon on the Axiom's left side and top. However, every laser cannon that fired at the large Decepticon are no match against him. He blocks every blast and fires back at the cannons.

Meanwhile, making their approach to the Axiom, Starscream and his Seekers can see that Blackout had made it to the Axiom. Knowing that he's intervening his plans for victory, Starscream contacts Blackout via communicator.

"Starscream calling Blackout." The second-in-command robot said. "Blackout respond."

"Blackout here." Came his response.

"Stop attacking the Axiom and leave the rest to me and my Seekers. Get Barricade and the others back to the Nemesis."

"Who put you in charge of me?"

"I am second-in-command and in charge here since Megatron is absent. I am ordering you to get the others now."

"But the Vector Sigma Key?"

"I'll handle the Vector Sigma Key. Now do as you are told."

"Roger."

Blackout hangs up and reverts his call to Barricade inside the Axiom.

"Blackout to Barricade." He said. "Come in Barricade."

"What is it Blackout?" Came a response from a battle scarred Barricade.

"Starscream's orders: abandoned ship and head back to the Nemesis."

"What? What about..."

"Starscream said he can handle it. I'll meet you at the loading bay. Get Scorponok, Frenzy, and Rumble immediately and I'll escort you out of there."

"Affirmative. I'm on my way."

Barricade hangs up and turns his attention to Autobots Bumblebee and Cliffjumper, whom he had been fighting along the way.

"Sorry Autobots." Barricade said. "We'll finish this another time."

"Where are you going?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Retreating back to base. Scorponok, get Frenzy and Rumble and meet me at the loading dock."

Scorponok nods and crawls to the dazed Frenzy that had fallen minutes ago. His scanners picked up that Rumble is in the Captain's quarters all knocked out. Barricade transforms into his police car mode and drives away from the battle.

"Hey come back and fight!" Cliffjumper yelled to Barricade.

"Let him go, Cliffjumper." Bumblebee comforted. "We need to call Prime and ask for a pickup."

"Yeah, but what about the ship being under attack? What are we supposed to do?"

"We don't have enough energy to fight off the ones that are attacking. Besides, we're battle scarred and need Ratchet to give us a tune-up."

"(sigh) You gotta a point. By the way, where's Wheelie?"

"I don't know but whatever he's doing, it better not be stupid."

"Like Wreck-Gar stupid?"

"You can say that again. Let's head towards the second loading bay and see if we can radio Prime for pickup."

"Gotcha. Let's roll out."

Bumblebee and Cliffjumper transformed into their vehicle modes and drove away to the Loading Dock. Barricade and Scorponok, carrying Rumble and Frenzy, arrived at the Loading Dock of the Axiom. Blackout entered through the main hanger doors and converted into his MH-53 helicopter mode. He opens his storage door and all of his teammates went in. Once safe inside, Blackout left the hanger and into space, with Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp standing by.

"Well done Blackout!" Starscream applauded. "You may proceed to the Nemesis. Hope you have a safe ride."

"I don't need to." Blackout responded.

"Why not?"

"Because it's here."

"WHAT?!"

Starscream turns his back around to see an unexpected surprise that made his circuits sizzle – the Nemesis. He couldn't believe that Megatron had followed him all this way to steal his time to shine. Question is: Why is the Nemesis here?

"Megatron?!" Starscream said via communicator. "What are you doing? I was getting the key for you."

"I'm here to see if you can get it for me." Megatron replied. "But I'm here to provide an easy way in."

"How?"

"With this: INSECTICONS, BREACH THE AXIOM'S DEFENSES!"

"INSECTICONS?!"

Out of the Nemesis hanger came three insect looking Transformers dubbed the Insecticons. They consist of Shrapnel, a Stag Beetle; Bombshell, a Japanese rhinoceros beetle; and Kickback, a grasshopper. The Seekers watched as the three black and purple insects attack the ship by eating away the metal skin of the Axiom.

"Delicious!" Kickback said to his fellow teammates.

"Mmm, a little heavy on the electron, electron." Shrapnel said as he munched his meal.

"Yummy, I can eat all day." Bombshell said.

With the Insecticons eating the Axiom, Starscream and the Seekers decide to just attack the Axiom without any help from the bugs. They converted into their robot mode and fire away with their laser cannons on the ship. As for Blackout, he flew into the Nemesis' loading dock, where he's greeted by ten Decepticon medical drones who will be giving them first aid and medical help. Barricade and Scorponok exit Blackout's storage bay and followed made their way to the repair ward. The medical drones readied two stretchers for Frenzy and Scorponok and a transport vehicle for the remains of Stockade and Payload. Above the catwalk of the Loading bay were Megatron, Shockwave, and Soundwave, watching with grief of their fellow Decepticons taking one heavy blow after another.

Meanwhile, inside the Axiom, EVE, WALL-E, and Wheelie arrived at the escape pods. EVE goes to the computer console and activates one of the pods. She's not sure where to go since McRea didn't inform her. Instead, she types in for the destination to be Earth. Just as soon the pod was about to be activated, Wheelie's communicator goes off. The young Autobot checks and it turns out that's getting a message from the Ark.

"This is Wheelie answering line, who's calling if you don't mind." Wheelie rhymed.

"Wheelie, this is Optimus Prime." Came a voice. "Are you okay?"

"Optimus, it's good to here you. I am doing fine and WALL-E and EVE are too."

"That's good to hear. Where are you inside the Axiom?"

"Escape pods on the bottom deck, it's a risky way of escape but what the heck."

"Escape pods? That doesn't sound right."

"What do you mean not right, it's time to go and leave this site."

"From what I understand from Teletran-1, the Decepticons had arrived before us. We're able to provide an extraction plan to bring you and the rest on board the Ark but you will need to hurry to the loading bay. There, you will meet Kup and Springer. Also, make sure you protect WALL-E at all cost."

"Yes sir, Prime, I'm on the dime."

Prime hangs up his communicator and talks to Jazz.

"Jazz!" Prime said. "Prepare the Dinobots into combat. We need to protect our friends during the evacuation."

"I'm on it Prime." Jazz replied as he leaves his seat and exits the bridge to below deck of the Ark.

As soon as Jazz left, Prime says to his Autobots, "Listen up, Autobots. As we approach the Axiom, all of you will be given orders. Springer and Kup, you will rescue Wheelie, WALL-E, and EVE. Ironhide and Arcee, you will take care of Starscream and the Seekers. Ratchet, you and Jazz will remain here with me protecting the ship. Once we get everyone, head to Moonbase-1 at Cybertron. Let's just hope that the Vector Sigma Key is guarded safely."

The Insecticons finished their meal by creating a hole inside the Axiom's First Class Deck. With their creation of a way inside, Shrapnel calls Starscream.

"Starscream, we created a way inside, inside." Shrapnel called. "Time to get our loot for Megatron, Megatron."

"I'll handle it, Shrapnel." Starscream said. "You and the Insecticons held back and...WHAT THE?!"

Coming in from the right flank that surprised Starscream unexpectedly is the Ark, piloted by the Autobots. The Seekers and Inseticons stood in cold feet in space to see their enemies coming for a piece of action. The Decepticons looked on as one of the hanger doors of the Ark opened to reveal Jazz and the Dinobots; a T-Rex named Grimlock, a Triceratops named Slag, a Brontosaurs named Sludge, a Stegosaurus named Snarl, and a Pteranodon named Swoop.

"Dinobots!" Jazz said. "Attack the Insecticons."

"Me Grimlock no like bugs." Grimlock said. "Me kick bugs' butts for Prime."

The Dinobots leaped into space and prepare to attack the Insecticons.

"Let's take care of those Dinobots, Shrapnel." Kickback said.

"Indeed Kickback as we attack them and drain their energy, energy." Shrapnel replied.

The Insecticons converted into robot mode with their weapons drawn as the fire breathing Dinobots attacked. Grimlock and Slag team up to take down Shrapnel; Slag and Sludge against Bombshell, and Swoop against Kickback. With the Insecticons busy, the remaining Autobots sprang into action. Ironhide and Arcee go against the Seekers while Springer and Kup go inside the Axiom to rescue Bumblebee and Cliffjumper.

"Megatron!" Shockwave said. "The Autobots had arrived. What do you suggest we do?"

"Let them care about the fallen." Megatron replied. "I want to see Starscream fail on his assignment."

"Sir?"

"We do not attack as planned. Just sit back and enjoy the show."

"Yes, you're majesty."

Of course Megatron is right about one thing. Starscream has failed him before in the past and now he's getting the ultimate punishment from two Autobots. Starscream fires his lasers at Arcee but she dodges each blast and fires back with her double laser guns, stunning her adversary. As for Ironhide, he uses his pulse cannons and gun turrets against Thundercracker and Skywarp, making it an easy fight for him.

Meanwhile, Kup and Springer board the Axiom via loading bay 2, where they are greeted by a battle scarred Bumblebee and Cliffjumper.

"It's great to see you guys." Springer said.

"Yeah, but it looks like the party's over." Cliffjumper said.

"Well, we're here to escort you two back to the Ark." Kup said. "Springer will take the two of you out of here. I'll take Wheelie and his companions."

"Sure thing Kup. Ready to go Bumblebee?"

"After you Cliffjumper." Bumblebee replied.

Spinger transforms into his Cybertron helicopter mode and lifts off with both Autobot scouts hanging on to Springer's chopper skids. Going slowly and carefully, Springer exits the loading bay and into space with the Ark hanger doors opened and a certain Jazz awaits their arrival. They pass the battlefield of bugs vs. dinos and cars vs. planes in space; making sure that their enemies don't detect them. When cleared, both Autobot scouts let go of Springer's skids and were escorted by Jazz to the repair ward. Now it is Kup's turn for rescuing.

In his vehicle mode, Wheelie carries WALL-E and EVE to the loading bay at top speed. Earlier, EVE informed Wheelie that McRea is attempting to turn the ship around and head back to Earth. Besides that, Optimus Prime also informed Wheelie to go to the hanger for extraction.

"Where almost there you two, please stay calm and I won't sue." Wheelie rhymed to WALL-E and EVE.

Just then, all of the Axiom's TV monitors were activated to reveal McRea.

"WALL-E and EVE." McRea said. "This is the Captain. I got the ship ready for blast off to Earth but you need to evacuate immediately. You guys got 30 seconds."

"We're on it human male, I'm close to the hanger's following trail." Wheelie rhymed.

Meanwhile, at the Nemesis, Soundwave uses the ship's communication transmitters and intercepted McRea's request for Wheelie.

"Megatron, attention." Soundwave said.

"What is it Soundwave?" Megatron commanded.

"Human vessel ready to launch for Earth. T-Minus 30 cycles. Vector Sigma Key detected. On board with Earth robots and Autobot."

"The human ship is ready to leave?"

"Affirmative, Megatron."

"Where is the Vector Sigma Key located?"

"Vector Sigma Key approaching loading bay. Autobot extraction commencing."

"Extraction? Then the Autobots outsmarted us. Shockwave, call a retreat to the Insecticons and Seekers. It's time attack the Autobots ship with the drones."

"As you wish, my lord." Shockwave said as he operates his communicator. "Calling all Insecticons and Seekers, retreat back to the Nemesis. Repeat: retreat back to the Nemesis. All battle Drones remain at stand-by."

Outside the ship, the Insecticons overheard the report. All three bugs Decepticons converted back to bug animal mode and flew right back to the Nemesis, leaving the Dinobots behind.

"Hey, you bugs stay and fight Grimlock." the monstrous T-Rex robot said. "Me wanna eat you."

"Enough Grimlock." Came Prime's voice by Grimlock's communicator. "The Decepticons are retreating. Head back to the Ark for food and you'll be satisfied."

"Me Grimlock hungry for Energon. We Dinobots retreat back to ship."

The Dinobots head back to the Ark. As for the Seekers, they too retreated, leaving Arcee and Ironhide in the dust. There's 20 seconds left before the Axiom departs.

"The Decepticons are retreating, Ironhide." Arcee said.

"Then that means that Megatron had enough fun." Ironhide replied. "Let's head back to the Ark."

The two Autobots flew alongside the Dinobots and went inside the hanger to meet up with Jazz who is guarding the hanger door. 15 seconds remaining. Inside the Axiom where Kup is waiting at the loading dock, Wheelie finally arrives WALL-E and EVE.

"You lads made it in time." Kup said. "It's time we get out of here."

Kup leaps out of the bay and flies to the Ark along with Wheelie. WALL-E converted to his box form and EVE carries him out of the Axiom. 10 seconds remaining. At the Nemesis loading dock, Shockwave awaits the arrival of his fellow Decepticons. The Insecticons made it to the hanger first, followed by the Seekers. However, something was definitely not right to Shockwave as he noticed that someone is missing. At the bridge, Megatron gives out the following orders to Soundwave.

"Soundwave," Megatron said. "At the count of 5, launch the Nemesis to Cybertron."

"Yes lord Megatron." Soundwave said. "Standing by for departure."

At the Ark...

"Ratchet." Prime said. "At the count of 5, launch the Ark to Moonbase-1."

"Yes sir Optimus." Ratchet replied.

Kup and Wheelie made it to the Ark safely. Now it's WALL-E and EVE's turn. They're almost there when suddenly, out of nowhere, a shot of white rays fires behind EVE, disabling her. She screamed in agony and loses her grip on WALL-E. WALL-E screams EVE name as he floated into space near the Ark. Jazz, Kup, and Wheelie gasped in shock to see the shooter of the rays.

"Starscream!" Jazz said to his teammates.

"HAHAHA!" Starscream laughed. "My null ray has done its job."

"Somebody grab EVE and WALL-E!" Jazz yelled.

"I'll go." Kup said as he leaped away to rescue his friends.

With EVE disabled, she converted into her pod form and Starscream grabs her. WALL-E tries desperately to catch her but he gets pulled back by the hands of Kup. Starscream transforms into his F-15 Eagle jet and flies to the Nemesis with EVE as a hostage.

"EEEEVVV-AAAHHHH!" WALL-E screamed.

"There's nothing I can do lad." Said a worried Kup. "We can't save her now."

Kup, with WALL-E in hand, turns to the Ark and goes into the hanger with Jazz closing the door. WALL-E jumps out of Kup's hand and tries to ram the hanger door with all of his might. However, his ramming had no effect. He tries his laser and that didn't work. Jazz, Kup, and Wheelie looked on at the desperate Earth robot. He is more worried about his friend than saving a planetary computer.

Back at the Axiom, McRea readies the ship's main engines. He knows that some parts of the ship are damaged but what matters is that he needs to get out of harms way. 10 seconds remaining. He looks out the view port of the bridge and sees the Ark. He gives the Autobots, if they are watching, a friendly salute for their hard work

"God speed WALL-E." McRea whispered. "Come back home safely."

"Axiom ship ready for launch in five seconds." The Axiom computer said.

"Soundwave!" Megatron said. "Prepare to launch."

"Ratchet!" Prime said. "Prepare for blast off."

_5...4...3...2...1_

The Axiom gunned it's engines enters a wormhole to Earth. The Ark entered its own wormhole to Moonbase-1. The Nemesis entered its own wormhole to Cybertron as WALL-E looked out of the view ports to see the Nemesis take EVE away from him.

"EEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVV-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!"

Fade out

Fade in to an Autobot symbol. Jazz comes speeding out of the symbol and converts to robot battle mode and fires his gun turret at random, follow by a caption box with words.

**Narrator:** _WALL-E: Transform and Roll out,_ will return after these messages.

(_A/N:_ LOL. Just like the cartoon when it cuts to commercial)

A/N: Next Chapter: EVE has been captured by the Decepticons. The Autobots are on their way to Moonbase-1 with the Vector Sigma Key but what about EVE.


	12. The Last Survivor

Wall-E: Transform and Roll out

Chapter 11: The last survivor

**A/N: Okay, before I began, I want to do two things. One: my stats so far and two: answer a reviewer's question and such. Now for my stats, after a month and 1 week of writing this fic, the hits number is now at 4,019, making this one of the most read fanfics I had ever written. According to my stats profile, this and Teen Titans vs. Sinister Six are considered to be the only two best fanfics I had ever written since 2004 when I first started.**

**Now for the reviewer. To Rock Raider, I appreciate the fact that you are getting used to my fic. I know my last chapter was poorly done, mainly because I had to make a few changes to the chapter. I was not supposed to introduce the Dinobots and Insecticons until a later chapter but I had too many ideas running through my head to end the last chapter I worked on. So, I will try to work on introducing every Transformer character from the 1980s original G1 and some from other series if I can. As for M-O, he will not show up until later. In this chapter, I will introduced the characters the right way I did in my earlier works.**

Fade in to a shot of deep blue space.

Flying in from the lower left of the shot is Laserbeak in his cassette form. He flies and does a u-turn under a Decepticon symbol which comes in from the lower right of the shot. Once in clear view of the shot, the Decepticon spy converts into his bird form and does a close-up fly-by to the right in the shot with a caption box coming into the left.

**Narrator:** We now return to _WALL-E: Transform and Roll Out._

(A/N: Once again, referencing the old G1 cartoon transition after commercials)

REBOOT...REBOOT...REBOOT...

The same word flashed continuously inside the face of an unconscious EVE. Above the words, a blue circle with three small lines forming a triangle appeared on screen. It spun around counter clockwise as the lines opened and the circle imploded into the screen. EVE is now fully awake. Her system had been shut down after a mysterious weapon was fired behind her back earlier while attempting an escape with WALL-E to the Autobots' ship. However, she does not know what happened next after that. Question is: did she made it to the Ark or not?

EVE surveys her surroundings. Above her head as she looked was a ceiling lantern, giving her the only source of light in her area. The ground below her was all metal and it looked brand new liked it was never touched. Outside her lit circle is nothing but empty darkness. She activates her blue scanner as a flashlight and shines through the dark to see more of her environment. Her scanner casted over more of this mysterious room. The blue light goes over to what appears to be a metal wall with a window that is covered by a metal hatch. The window might give EVE a clue on where she is now.

EVE slowly approached the hatch and slides it open to the left. To her surprise, her first thought before opening was that she was on the Ark with the Autobots, safe and unharmed. However, she is not in space nor on the Ark. She's on some strange planet. EVE blinks her blue eyes in stunning amazement of this planet. Like her room, the whole planet is covered in metal. Outside her room is an empty area covered in junk with lampposts surrounding the complex of her room. Beyond that is a bridge that leads to something in the far distance that EVE can barely zoom in – a metallic city. In clear view, EVE saw buildings, domes, skyscrapers, and towers with flashing neons in that metropolis area. Some of the buildings and towers shot out black smoke from the roof, which determined to be factories or stations for this city. However, there seems to be no sign of any intelligent life in the distance. What planet is this she thought. Could it be the planet that Optimus Prime told earlier? Is this Cybertron? If so, who brought her here?

EVE's question about who brought her is soon answered from the outside. She heard the sound of engines coming in from the outside. She turned her head to the right of the window as she heard the sound of car engines coming closer. Then, a silhouette of a robot is seen on the ground. The shadow backed up away from the sound of the engines. EVE continues to observe the shadow until the owner of the shadow came into view. It's a blueish, green robot that resembled an old man. His head resembles the shape of a pyramid on its back but without the tip. His face had a beard and a mustache with ears shaped like cylinder cups. His body structure was skinny with the shoulder blades forming what looks like missile hubcaps.

The robot cowardly took three steps back with his hands raised as a beam of light shines brightly at him. EVE continues to watch in silence. She can hear the robot "crying" in fear to someone in front of him. Suddenly, a hail of laser blasts and gun turrets began to fire. Bullets and laser ripped through his cavity chest and head. Oil began to splatter and leak from his body as the barrage of gunfire continues. Then, the gunfire stopped. EVE watches in horror as she sees the robot dropped down on both knees and fell face first to the metal ground with oil leaking. She closes the hatch. Oh my god was the first three words that came into her head. She witnessed, for the first time in her life, an execution of a robot. She had enough of this. She wants to leave this room.

"It's sad to see that isn't it?" Came voice from the darkness.

The sound of the voice made EVE jumped. Someone is in this room with her too and she didn't noticed. Though, she remained in the only source of light to keep her safe and never ventured outside of it. Using her blue scanner, she casted the light to her right side where the voice came. The mysterious individual that called her came into view. To her surprise, it's the same exact robot she saw outside though different in color scheme, behind metal bars. This robots shares the same features as the last one though his color is reddish, tan. The robot and EVE approached each other though the metal bars separate them from getting close.

"It seems as though we're prisoners here." The robot said.

"Prisoners?" EVE responded

"Yes! The Decepticons had captured you, myself, and a few of my people."

DECEPTICONS! Now EVE knows the truth from the incident that happened earlier. She was blasted by some ray from one of the Decepticons, took her aboard their ship, and blasted off to Cybertron where she is now a prisoner.

"What is your name?" The wise robot asked.

"EVE!" She responded.

"Where are you from, EVE?"

"Earth."

"Earth? I seemed to have heard about that planet from the Autobots. My name is Kranix. I'm from the planet Lithone. My race and I had been captered by the Decepticons."

"History."

"History? You mean when the Decepticons attacked Lithone? Very well, I should tell you..."

A flashback scene occurs on the planet Lithone. Lithone is a small planet filled with intelligent, looking transformers that live in peace for centuries. It's like Cybertron except more joyful and less violent. Children transformers went around playgrounds and have a joyous time of their lives. Female and Male Lithone transformers worked together in harmony as life goes great for them.

**Narration from Kranix: **

_Our planet Lithone was a non-hostile planet. We lived happily among each other for centuries. Until that one day, our planet was under attack by Megatron and his Decepticons. Children and Women fled for their lives. Men tried to fight back but they had fallen and died trying to defend our home. _

_Megatron's army of drones captured the remaining survivors, including myself and my family. We were all transported to Cybertron; enforced into slavery on Trypticon, the Decepticon home base in which we remain. For months, the Decepticons demanded us to help construct Megatron's so called "Ultimate Decepticon" that will destroy the Autobots for good. I'm not sure what kind of Ultimate Decepticon it is but I know it when this construction is over, it will be Armageddon on Cybertron. During our work, the children survivors were trained by Megatron's Combaticons on how to become Decepticon warriors. The female survivors were assigned to be battle trained doctors while the males were left to work on Megatron's creation. _

_Construction on this Ultimate Decepticon was going slow and Megatron became infuriated. The only thing Megatron bragged about was some sort of key that will power up this new Decepticon but with us doing his bidding, he couldn't wait no longer. Upon his observation, he halted our construction and send us to this prison. Then, he ordered his Decepticon warriors to exterminate all of us: one by one._

**End of Kranix's Narration**

"...and here I am, the last survivor of Lithone, ready for execution." Kranix said to EVE. "There is no hope left for this universe."

Such a sad story for EVE to hear. Why would the Decepticons do such a thing to innocent beings, including children? They all should not deserve this kind of fate by an evil machine that demands power.

CREAK! The sound of a prison door opened in Kranix's cell. Both EVE and Kranix turned their heads to the opened door where more light shone through the opening. Just then, three silhouette's of robots entered through the doorway. The robots were drones that worked with the Decepticons. They entered Kranix's cell with their laser guns drawn. They gestured Kranix to get up and move with them. Kranix tried to resist the offer by backing up in a corner. The drones were not happy and extreme force, they grabbed Kranix and shoved them out the door to the yard where the earlier execution took place. EVE couldn't do anything to save Kranix in time. She's scared to help in a time like this. She ventures towards the same window where she saw the first execution. To her horror, she witness Kranix standing at the same spot of where the first execution took place. EVE can hear Kranix mumbling and praying while holding his ground. Suddenly, the gunfire began. EVE saw Kranix's body being pelted with lasers and gun turrets from the mysterious shooters that destroyed one of his own. Oil and pieces of him fell to the ground as he falls to his back, laying in a pool of his own oil.

EVE could not watch this anymore. She might be the next one to be executed. Just as she thought of it, her cell door opened. With fear in her eyes, she backed up to the wall with the window. She's expecting those drones to show up and take her to the yard. If that so, her last wish to be is to be with WALL-E and tell him how she loves him. With no choice to expect her fate, she closes her eyes and awaits.

A silhouette appears at the doorway. However, as it appears in the doorway, it wasn't a drone, it was a tall robot. The robot entered the cell, when four more silhouettes appeared. One of the robots, still not viewable due to the darkness, activates an outside light switch that gave EVE's cell more light. EVE opens her eyes very slowly to see her cell completely lit. She can see in clear view of these robots. One thing that caught her eye for all five these robots are their insignias – Decepticons. There were five Decepticons and all five seemed to have one thing in common: they look like army vehicles. One has a yellow visor with a face mask with two missile blasters that might represent antanneas. His body color is blue and a little green. His alternate mode is a flatbed missile truck. Next to him on the left is a second Decepticon with gray eyes and a gray faceplate. His chest has three holes in a horizontal angle. His body color is purple, brown, and gray. His alternate mode is a space shuttle. Behind him is a third Decepticon that looked almost like Blackout but different. He has rotors on his back like Blackout, red visors, a gray faceplate, and his whole body is gray though his legs and arms are aqua blue. His alternate mode is Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk. Across from his is a fourth Decepticon. This one is rather funnier looking due to his head. He carries a huge gun on his right shoulder, his body is yellow with purple alien or bug like eyes, and a necktie design around his neck. This could mean that he's a salesman though evil. His alternate mode is a military attack Humvee In front of him who is standing to the left of the first military Decepticon is yet another one. This fifth Decepticon has a very pissed off look on his face. He has metal claws, body decked out in green, missiles attached on his shoulders, a gun turret, and a metal claw. His alternate mode is a M1 Abrams tank. The first military Decepticon approached EVE, who is cowering back away from them.

"You must be a lucky probe." He said. "You will not be executed today as commanded by Megatron. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Onslaught."

The second military Decepticon, who is a space shuttle, said, "I am Blast off."

The third military Decepticon, who is a Black hawk, said, "I am Vortex."

The fifth military Decepticon, who is a tank, said, "I am Brawl."

And finally, the fourth military Decepticon, who is an attack Humvee, said, "And I am Swindle. You can call us the Combaticons, Megatron's most reliable group of destruction. Just like Onslaught said before, you will not be receiving the death penalty or get eaten alive by the Quintessons' Sharkticons."

(A/N: For Brawl, I chose the 2007 movie version. For Swindle, _Transformers: Animated_ version. As for the rest of the Combaticons, the G1 versions).

EVE can feel herself shake in a cowardly fashion as these five combaticons stood in front of her.

"You see," Swindle continued. "You are invited for Megatron's meeting in the hierarchy chamber here in Tyrpticon and don't worry, you'll be safe if you follow Megatron's rules. If not, we'll blast you into scrap heap and I can sell every body part of you to the highest bidder in the black market."

"AHHHH!" EVE shouted in fear.

"Don't blast her first, Swindle." Onslaught said. "I'll give out the first shot like earlier when we took out that Lithone transformer who claims to be the last survivor."

EVE gasped from what she heard. The mysterious shooters that destroyed Kranix and his kind were the Combaticons. This is too scary.

"Mmm good point, Onslaught." Swindle agreed. "On the other hand, lets just takes this probe to the chamber. Now listen here probe, you will follow us to meet Megatron and if you try anything funny, you won't be sorry."

EVE nodded to Swindle's request. The Combaticons walked out of the cell, EVE being the last robot to exit. Swindle and Onslaught stood upfront in the prisoner escort formation while Vortex, Brawl, and Blast off stood behind. As for EVE, she's in the middle of the formation while following Swindle and Onslaught. There is nothing she can do for now until the Autobots or anyone can save her from this madness.

A/N: Next Chapter: Megatron interrogates EVE. Meanwhile, WALL-E and the Autobots arrive at Moonbase-1, but poor WALL-E misses EVE and is determined to rescue her from the Decepticons.


	13. EVE's fear

Wall-E: Transform and Roll out

Chapter 12: EVE's fear

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay on this fic. Just to let you readers know is that my new college semester had just started and all this homework stuff that they give me is keeping me away to update the fic, which also includes my jobs. So, expect to have this fic be updated whenever I get a chance to.**

**On another note, I'm going to answer two out of three new reviewers, basically a three family members who share on fanfic username though they have different names. Their names are: Cyote's Cry and Jackel's Growl. I appreciate the both of you for the fact that you and Wolf's Howl love my fanfic and you asked if I can include your transformer character Shooting Star. To be honest, I love to add more characters BUT I can't. Reason being is that before I started my fanfic, I made a list of what Transformers will be appearing. The total amount of Transformers I chose are 33 characters with 15 of them becoming the major characters while the others get minor roles. Second, I can not add the Allspark in the storyline. I take it that you had never seen the original Transformers from 1984, or _Transformers Generation 1_. The Allspark was not invented yet until _Beast Machines: Transformers _in 1999_._ My fanfic is focused on Vector Sigma from G1 with a mixture of every character from one different series or universe and put them all together in one place. Sure, some of the characters I chose are from the 2007 live action movie but that's because they were better looking than their G1 counterparts except for a few like Frenzy and StarScream. I did not like Frenzy's form in the live action movie so I chose his G1 version and Starscream looked like a gorilla with Waspinator's head. He's supposed to be menacing looking but I chose his G1 version. The menacing character from the 2007 movie is Megatron but I kept his G1 personality intact. If you happen to go on youtube and watch _Transformers G1_, you know what I'm talking about okay.**

**That's all I got to say, let's continue the story.**

The Ark exited out of its wormhole after escaping from the hyper jump of the Axiom. With no sign of any threat of all sorts, the ship arrives at its destination: Cyberton. However, Optimus Prime ordered his fellow Autobots to avoid Cybertron and fly to Moonbase-1 where they can be undetected from any Decepticon spy.

At the bridge, Prime sat in the commander chair with his pilots Ratchet and Jazz in their stations. Springer and Ironhide were sitting at their perspective seats. As for Kup and Arcee, they were aiding Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, and Wheelie in the medical/repair ward since Ratchet is busy with the wheel.

"Jazz!" Prime said. "Send me a communication link to Moonbase-1."

"Coming right up, commander." Jazz responded.

Jazz punched in a few buttons on the control panel. The results from the computer read that the communication line to Moonbase-1 is up and running. Jazz turns to Prime and signals him that the task is done. Prime responded by nodding and presses a button on his commander chair.

Moonbase-1 is one of the two moons that orbit Cybertron. All two moons are occupied by the Autobots as a second command post or secret base to hide from their enemies. The first moon has an Autobot factory for storing energon cubes and weapons and a space port for launching shuttles and vehicles.

Within the base, inside the control tower of the space port, was an Autobot who seemed to have the same functions and alternate mode as Soundwave. However, his body is decked with red with a yellow chest. He carries six Autobot cassette bots named Rewind, Eject, Steeljaw, Grandslam, Raindance, and Ramhorn. His name is Blaster, Autobot communications officer. Alongside with him is another Autobot who is second-in-command of the group. His color scheme is grey and black with two red "horns" on his head. His alternate mode is a Highway Patrol car. His name is Prowl. The two Autobots were surveying the outside of the space port for anything strange or suspicious.

Just then, one of the computers in the control tower is receiving a signal from a ship. Prowl responds to the call.

"Autobot control tower, whom may I say is calling over?" Prowl asked.

"Prowl, this is Optimus Prime." Replied a voice on the other end.

"Yes commander, how can I help you?"

"My crew and I are about to dock at Moonbase-1. Proceed for Ark landing procedures."

"Roger, Optimus. Prowl out."

Prowl hangs up and turns his attention to Blaster.

"Blaster," Prowl said. "Alert the other Autobots that we have an incoming ship."

"You got it, man." Blaster responded. "Just hang on to your preceptors."

Blaster exits the control tower and heads to the main area of the base to notify his Autobot teammates of Optimus Prime's arrival. Back on the Ark, as soon as Optimus Prime had finished talking to Prowl and Blaster, Arcee enters the Bridge, looking worried.

"Arcee?" Jazz said. "What's the matter?"

"It's terrible." Arcee sadly replied. "Little WALL-E won't come out of his hiding spot."

"What do you mean, Arcee?" Springer asked.

"After EVE was captured by StarScream, WALL-E ran off "crying." Springer and I found him in the Ark's lower decks in the engine room. He refuses to come out."

"Poor thing." said an emotional Ironhide. "Perhaps we should do something to cheer him up."

"I'll handle this." Prime said as he stood up from his commander chair. "Arcee, take me to WALL-E. Jazz and Ratchet, take care of the ship."

At the engine room, Kup, alongside with Grimlock, are trying to force WALL-E out of his hiding spot, which is under the main reactor of the Ark. WALL-E hid under the dark small space in his box form where no Autobot can touch him or reach him at all.

"Come on WALL-E." Kup impatiently said. "Get out from under there, lad."

"Unh-unh." WALL-E responded.

"Come on. You can't stay in there forever."

"Me Grimlock can scare WALL-E from hiding spot." Grimlock said.

"No Grimlock, you dumb dinosaur. You might cause trouble in this room."

"Me not dumb. Sludge dumb and Grimlock smart."

The engine room doors opened to reveal Prime and Arcee.

"Prime," Kup said. "I can't get WALL-E out. I tried everything. A piece of energon, some oil; nothing."

"Step aside, Kup." Prime said. "I'll handle this."

Prime bends down on one knee and peaks under the main reactor. He can see WALL-E hiding in his box form from out of reach. He ponders on what he can do to let him out.

"WALL-E!" Prime said. "Come on out of there please."

"No." WALL-E responded.

"Why not?"

"EV-AH."

"EV-AH? Oh, you mean EVE, your probe friend. I know she got captured by the Decepticons earlier but we couldn't do anything about it. It was either her or us that won't be alive here at this time. Now, I'm going to say this once so please listen: we are heading to Moonbase-1 to dock and wait for awhile. Since you got the Vector Sigma Key inside your compartment, you can give it to us and I'll promise you that once we do a few check ups on the key, we'll rescue EVE. So do we have a deal?"

WALL-E, still hiding, thought for a minute. Can he count on Prime's promise on rescuing EVE or is he more interested in the key than rescuing. Whatever the case, they are Autobots and their job is to protect and care for the innocent. If they took other chances and fought the Decepticons before the Axiom blasted off, they would've been toast. With no choice, WALL-E crawled out of his hiding space and converted back to his robot form. He looks directly at Prime with a determined look.

"So what do you say, WALL-E?" Prime asked.

WALL-E stood back and opened his compartment. He reached inside and took out the Vector Sigma Key, which is still in good shape and shining like new. Prime smiled and took the key from WALL-E's hand.

"Thank you WALL-E." Prime said.

WALL-E soluted to Prime as if saying "you're welcome." The other Autobots in the room were happy for WALL-E to understand as they kept their word. Just then, the doors main engine doors opened to reveal WALL-E's guardian Wheelie.

"Hi WALL-E, you miss Wheelie?" Wheelie ryhmed.

WALL-E replied in a happy tone as if saying "sure I am" and the two hugged each other like siblings.

"Aww ain't that sweet?" Arcee said to her teammates.

"Me say yes." Grimlock said to Arcee. "Me Grimlock think cute scene."

"Ha ha nice one Grimlock." Kup laughed.

"Come on Autobots." Prime said. "We must head back to the bridge. Let's just hope that nothing bad happens to EVE."

Apparently, Prime's thoughts about EVE's safety is proven wrong. At Trypticon, the Decepticon Headquarters, EVE continues to follow the Combacticons to the chamber where Megatron is waiting. During the walk, EVE observes the structure of this place. Like the Transformers, this whole place is metal decked with a purple and black color scheme. Walking past corridors that lead to a warehouse filled with weapons made by Decepticon drones and a research lab. The group arrives at a door that read MAIN HANGER 3rd floor. The door slides open to reveal a catwalk. They continue their walk as EVE looks below her body to see what activity is going on the 1st floor of the hanger. She sees a huge gathering of Decepticon drones, big and small and different shapes, mourning the loss of two Decepticons named Stockade and Payload. In the middle of the gathering laid a memorial plaque of the two fallen warriors with their names carved into it as a reminder to every fellow Decepticon who always remember them. Of course EVE isn't emotional about this because they're bad guys so who is she to have the right to feel sorry for them.

The group exit out of the catwalk and into another area which appears to be the main lobby. The chamber is just a few feet away as depicted by the signs on the wall.

"We're almost there probe." Brawl said to EVE. "Prepare for your ultimate demise."

EVE gulped from what she heard. They approached the door with Onslaught punching in a key panel to open it. The door opens and all of them went in. The chamber resembles a huge, circular courtroom with the judges chair being the tallest alongside three other chamber representative chairs being short. On the side walls were chairs that looked like Jury seats. The middle of the chamber floor has a Deception symbol on the ground with a spotlight shining above from the ceiling. This could be where EVE has to go.

"Welcome to the chamber probe." Swindle said to EVE. "We will be sitting in at our Jury section. You will stay in the light where we can watch you."

EVE nodded and hovered towards the light where she can be seen. For the Combaticons, they walked towards their respective seats and sat patiently for their fellow teammates. As they sat there, everyone in the room heard the main door opened. Coming into the room is another team of Decepticons in robot form. Their color scheme for every member were green and purple. They resemble construction vehicles from Earth. One can transform into bulldozer, the second one into an excavator, the third into a front-load shovel, the fourth into a crane, the fifth into a dump truck, and the sixth into a concrete mixer truck. Their names were Bonecrusher, Scavenger, Scrapper, Hook, Long Haul, and Mix Master. They were the Constructicons, Megatron's favorite reliable team.

"Nice of you to join us, Hook." Onslaught said to the team leader.

"Sorry for the delay," Hook said, "But we had to cease our construction of Megatron's ultimate creation."

"I'm sure he'll be pleased of the work you did. Come sit with us before everyone gets here."

The Constructicons went to their jury seats next to the Combaticons. As they did, another team entered the room in robot form. They consist of vehicles as a way to mock the Autobots for having the most vehicles in their team. One member is more of a clone of Optimus Prime but with a color scheme of black and grey. His vehicle mode is Kenworth K100 Aerodyne sleeper tractor-trailer. His name is Motormaster. Next to him is another team member in yellow, as way to mock Bumblebee. He can transform into 1976 Tyrell P34 Formula 1 Car. His name is Drag Strip. Next to him is another vehicle in black with white racing stripes. He can transform into a Porsche 928 car. His name is Dead End. Next to him is another vehicle decked in white. He can transform into a Lamborghini Countach car. His name is Breakdown. Finally, the last vehicle next to him is another vehicle decked in gray, red, and black. He can transform into a Ferrari 308 GTB car. His name is Wildrider. The name of this team of vehicles is the Stunticons, the same team that was brought to life by Vector Sigma.

"Looks like we made it in time after our race." Motormaster said to his team.

"And all that in return we got energon cubes for Megatron." Breakdown added.

The Stunticons went to their seats next to the other two teams. EVE remained still in the light, even though she sees the eyes of each member watching her from 20 ft. away. CLICK! CLICK! There came a sound from behind her. EVE felt herself jumped inside to know what is behind her. She turned herself around slowly to see who it is but then the next minute, the thing that made that noise made its presence known – Scorponok. The mechanical creature leaped out of the shadows and pounces on EVE. EVE screams in panic to get Scorponok off of her but no one in the room did anything. Scorponok used his tail and swung at her but misses each shot until someone tamed him.

"Settle down Scorponok." Came a voice in the darkness from the light.

Scorponok ceases his fury and gets off of EVE. His owner came into the light to reveal himself – Blackout, along with Barricade.

"Leave the probe alone." Blackout said to Scorponok. "She's for Megatron only."

Scorponok hissed at Blackout's command and proceeded to the jury chair with his teammates. EVE gets up all shakened from the attack but suffers no damage. Upon getting up, another Decepticon entered the room. His color scheme is purple and aqua blue with red lense eye. He had three fingers on each arm and a huge jaw. He can transform into B-29 Superfortress with a mix of a Heinkel He 111. His name is Lugnut, Megatron's bodyguard.

"Fellow Decepticons." Lugnut said. "This court will now begin. Please welcome our representative Shockwave and Soundwave."

Shockwave and Soundwave entered the chamber and sat the member chairs up front. Soundwave on the left and Shockwave on the right side. Lugnut continued to introduce the next representative.

"Please welcome our second-in-command, Starscream." Lugnut continued.

Starscream entered the room and sat next to Shockwave.

"And now please welcome the mighty ruler, Megatron." Lugnut said.

The Decepticons stood up and yelled out while saluting "ALL HAIL MIGHTY MEGATRON." EVE turns her attention to the main door where a shed of light is coming through. She gulped in fear of seeing Megatron for the first time. Then, a silhouette of the Decepticon leader appeared as the rest of the Decepticons continue to chant. Megatron enters the room slowly with a scared EVE cowering in the light. Megatron took a quick glimpse at her and continues his walk to his chair.

"This court is now session." Megatron said. "Please be seated."

A/N: Next Chapter: Megatron makes a deal with Prime. What can it be?


	14. A Deadly Deal

Wall-E: Transform and Roll out

Chapter 13: A deadly deal

**A/N: If you guys are wondering what I've been doing lately, I've been busy doing my college work and handling my two jobs. The good news: I just finished my Fall Semester of College with good grades. Now, with some time off, I can update my fic at any time when I have time off from work.**

**Now, to answer questions from reviewers. To Rock Raider, about Astro Train, as I said in an earlier chapter, I made a rough draft and wrote a list of who will be appearing and sadly, Astro Train didn't make the cut. Now I know Astro Train is the Decepticons main transport as Omega Supreme is the main transport for the Autobots. However, the only transport Decepticon that made the list is Blackout, as stated earlier in a fic that he carried his team to Earth and to the Nemesis. As for Omega Supreme, he's in it since he will be introduced in this chapter along with a few more characters until the appearance of the "ultimate creation."**

**To alxkend, M-O is in the story but he won't appear until later. If you visit my bio – page, I have a list of the characters that will be appearing in the story and M-O is listed on the page.**

**So let's continue with this fic.**

"Greetings probe." Megatron said to EVE. "I see you had met my Decepticons that had kept a close eye on your movements in this chamber. Allow me to introduce myself: I am Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons. Please identify yourself to the court."

EVE, trying to hide her fear, took a step forward to speak. In a rude manner, Frenzy got up and threw his chair at EVE. EVE notices and blasts the chair with her blaster. The Decepticons, except Megatron, reacted quickly and drew their weapons towards EVE, ready to destroy her upon command. EVE, horrified, quickly disarms herself for doing anything else.

"Blitzwing, disarm her." Megatron commanded.

A Decepticon approached EVE with his weapons drawn. He appeared to be a German soldier with a gray and purple color scheme. On his back are the wings of a plane and his shoulders are mounted with two tank cannons. He seems to be missing an eye as his right eye is circular while his left is normal.

"Remove your arm probe." Said with a German - accent Blitzwing. "You do want to be alive, don't you."

(A/N: The Blitzwing that I chose is _Transformers: Animated_ version)

Feeling scared, EVE nodded to the command. She used her left arm and removes her right arm that had her blaster. Carefully, she gave it to the Decepticon tri-changer.

"Thank you for co-operation." He said.

"Why don't you freeze her to death, Blitzwing?" Frenzy shouted from the jury section.

Upon hearing this, Blitzwing's head switched from a cold face to a red hot/tempered face with visors and an Arnold Schwarzenegger accent.

"(Hot tempered) I don't take orders from a pipsqueak like you. Now shut up and...(His face switches to a black, red eyes and creepy mouth Random face)...enjoy the fun and games shorty!"

"ENOUGH!" Megatron shouted in the room. "Let's continue with this session. Since Frenzy had interrupted this court, Shockwave, run an analysis about this Earth robot from your research."

"According to the data bank from the Earth's Archives," Shockwave informed. "the probe is identified as an Extraterrestrial Vegetation Evaluator, or EVE for short. Her mission on Earth is to seek any sign on vegetation life in order for the humans to restore their habitat."

"Mmm...Interesting," Megatron said. "Another thing about this EVE is that she is equipped with a plasma cannon hidden in her right arm that was made by the humans. How clever!"

Megatron got up from his podium. He goes to EVE, whom is still afraid to near him.

"Now EVE," Megatron said. "I'm going to ask you one question: where is the Vector Sigma Key?"

EVE stood their frozen. If she tells the Decepticons and Megatron where the key is, they might go after WALL-E or even worse, kill him. Even though WALL-E is with the Autobots, she worries that the Autobots might not even have a chance to protect him.

EVE looked at Megatron and shook her head like saying, "I won't tell you."

Megatron, angry, charged up his arm mounted laser gun as a warning sign for EVE.

"I said," Megatron continues. "Where is the Vector Sigma Key?"

Once again, EVE refuses to answer again to the tyrannical leader.

"Classified!" EVE responded.

Suddenly, Megatron, pissed off, grabbed EVE with his right metal hand. EVE screams in horror and "cries" in a robotic tone of agony as she pleaded to Megatron not to kill her.

"You are trying my patience, probe." Megatron hissed. "You have a choice of life or death but you are wasting my valuable time to conquer Cybertron."

"Hey," Frenzy interrupted. "If you are going to blast her, can I have her arm?"

"Starscream," Megatron said. "May I ask you why you kidnapped this...thing?"

"I'm glad you asked that lord." Starscream said. "Shall we discuss this privately?"

"Why privately than here in this court?"

"Because Megatron, you like surprises and I know one that can not possibly fail."

"...I say I might be interested if this "surprise" is enthralling."

Megatron returned EVE to her place in the courtroom.

"Decepticons," Megatron said. "This court is under a recess session. Make sure this EVE probe does not leave this room. If she does, blast her."

"Yes Megatron." Shockwave said. "I will activate a force field bubble around our prisoner to prevent further escapes."

The floor beneath EVE opened sidways to reveal a circular blue pad. Then, an energy ball formed around the pad with EVE enclosed in it. The Decepticons watch on and laugh in a evil way of how hilarious this is. With EVE in a force field, Megatron and Starscream exit the court to Tyripticon's lobby for a secret discussion.

Meanwhile, at Moonbase – 1, the Ark prepares to dock at the landing zone where several different Autobots are waiting at the terminal. With thrusters engaged and landing gears down, the Ark arrived at its destination.

At the terminal, the Autobots and WALL – E were greeted by the base's commander Prowl and communications expert Blaster.

"Welcome back to base Prime." Prowl said as he saluted to his leader.

"Glad to you see again Prowl." Prime replied. "Did any trouble occur while we were gone."

"Negative. No sign of the Decepticons attacking here nor at Iacon."

Prowl looks down near Prime's metal feet and sees WALL – E standing beside him.

"Um...Who is that?" Prowl asks pointing.

WALL – E treads up to Prowl and grabbed his finger for a handshake.

"WALL – E." the Earth robot said.

After the handshake, Prowl examined his finger that WALL – E shook. His finger is covered with dust and dirt from the little robot.

"He's filthy," Prowl protested. "Who is this?"

"This here is WALL – E from Earth." Prime said. "He's the one that found the Vector Sigma Key."

"WALL – E? The robot that Wheelie found during his mission? How inconvenient."

"You got a problem mate, cause I'll kick your tailgate." Rhymed Wheelie.

"Oh give it a rest, Prowl." Blaster said. "Make WALL – E feel comfortable here."

"Okay show time is over." Prime interrupted. "Blaster, take me to Perceptor. Prowl, contact Elita – 1 at Iacon."

"Yes sir, Prime." Prowl replied.

"The rest of you Autobots recline for awhile. WALL – E, you're coming with me with the key."

WALL – E warbled in response as if saying "okay." The rest of the Autobots headed to the recreation room for Energon and oil. Wheelie, however, decide to stick with WALL – E and Prime as they go to Perceptor's research lab.

Back at Tyripticon, the Decepticons continue their watch over EVE as she remains in the force field, much to the delight of Frenzy.

"You know," Frenzy said to his Decepticon teammates. "I bet Megatron and Starscream about giving me a promotion to destroy EVE."

"Promotion?" Lugnut asked. "Imbecile! Megatron will not be giving you anything."

"Yeah, like Lugnut said." Added Bonecrusher. "Who says you're getting a promotion?"

"Well," Frenzy continues. "I was sent to Earth to find the Vector Sigma key and..."

"Failed!" Blackout interrupted. "You lost your arm and lost your chance to prove Megatron's loyalty. Face it, you are nothing."

"Hey Soundwave!" Frenzy calls out. "I'm part of you. What do you have to say about this?"

"No response." Soundwave replies. "Decepticon information correct."

"Correct? That isn't cool. I deserve to have a promotion."

Before Frenzy can pout any longer, Megatron and Starscream re-enter the courtroom.

"...and that's my plan Megatron!" StarScream concludes. "What do you say?"

"Not a bad idea, StarScream." Megatron replies. "You deserve credit for that."

"Thank you, my lord."

"Your excellency." Shockwave asks. "May I ask on what is this plan from StarScream?"

"Contact the Autobots, Shockwave." Megatron commanded.

"I beg your pardon."

"I said give me a transmission call to the Autobots. That's an order."

"Y...Y...Yes sir. I'm working on it now."

Optimus, WALL-E, and Wheelie approached a metal door that read RESEARCH/MEDICAL ROOM. They enter a room filled with chemicals on cabinets, five computer monitors on each wall, science books, and other scientific supplies and machinery. Inside the room is an Autobot decked in red , gray, and blue and can convert into a microscope. His name is Perceptor, an Autobot scientist. Working alongside with him is another Autobot decked in white and blue and can convert into Cybertronian Car. He is best known from his fellow Autobots to talk really, really fast. His name is Blurr, Autobot Data Courier.

"Blurr," Perceptor said. "I need you to go to the storage room and get me more containers."

(**A/N: Remember, for old school G1 fans and to the people who never seen the old episodes of Transformers G1, Blurr talks extremely fast. He is voiced by John Moschitta, Jr, the MicroMachine guy**).

"Sure thing. I'll get it as fast as I can cause no one's faster than me! Nobody! Nobody!"Blurr said very fast.

Blurr turns to the door and notices Optimus Prime, Wheelie, and WALL – E entering the room.

"Hey Perceptor!We got company." Blurr said in his fast speech.

Perceptor turns around to where Blurr is standing and sees Prime and his guests.

"Oh Optimus Prime, sir." Perceptor greeted. "Welcome back to Moonbase-1."

"It's great to be back after our journey from Earth." Prime said. "I brought along a special visitor."

Prime signals WALL – E to come forward to Perceptor and Blurr. WALL – E treads in between the Autobot leader and the Autobot Scientist and Courier.

"This is Waste Allocation Lift Loader Earth-class model 311A, or WALL – E from Earth." Prime introduced.

"Woah!" WALL – E says as he waves hello to Perceptor and Blurr.

Blurr spoke, very fast,"How you doing WALL-E My name is Blurr. I'm an Autobot targetmaster with a gift of being Autobot messenger. My job here is to intercept messages from the Decepticons and decode them for the Autobots to gain the upper advantage of achieving victory."

The speech by Blurr made WALL – E raise his metal eyebrows in amazement. How can anyone talk that fast questions him? Perhaps a few upgrades or a new class of fast talking robots from Cybertron is what came into mind of WALL – E.

"Nice to meet you WALL – E." Perceptor said. "May I ask Optimus: why did you bring him here?"

"Because WALL – E has found the Vector Sigma Key." Prime responded. "He holds the power to save Cybertron."

"He has the key? That's incredible for a small machine. I need the key and run some diagnostics to make sure it is contaminated by any disease."

"What about the status of Vector Sigma? Have you been checking on it lately?"

"Yes. I had checked hours ago and according to my calculations, Vector Sigma is about to lose power if the key is not returned in time."

"Then how much time do we have?"

"...48 Megacycles."

"Huh?" WALL – E wondered.

"He means in two days, WALL – E." Prime said to the little robot. "In human time of 48 hours, Cybertron will be out out power and Vector Sigma will be useless. Perceptor and Blurr, test the key if it's functional."

"I will get right to it Optimus Prime!" Blurr spoke very fast.

"WALL – E, give Perceptor the key." Prime commanded.

WALL – E opens his compartment and takes out the key. He gave it to Perpector and Blurr and treads back to Prime and Wheelie as all three of them exit the room together and enter the hallway that leads them back to main control center of Moonbase – 1.

"So where we going Prime?Are we doing something to pass time?" Rhymed Wheelie.

"We're going to main control room of Moonbase – 1. I just hope that Prowl contact someone that I know to come here to the base...a friend of mine from the past."

Meanwhile, at the city of Iacon of Cybertron, within the confines of another Autobots base, a different Autobot of an opposite gender, a female Autbot, responds to a call from Moonbase – 1. She is decked out in red and yellow and can convert herself into a Cybertron truck. She is known from her fellow female team as being practical. Her name is Firestar. She answers the call.

"This is Firestar from Iacon." She answers. "Who is this?"

"This is Prowl from Moonbase – 1." Came an answer. "Firestar, I need to speak with Elita – 1. It's urgent"

"Just a minute. I'll contact her immediately."

Outside the base in the courtyard were three more Autobots. Two were female and one is a male. The first female Autobot is decked in pink and white while the second is decked in aqua and white. The pink one can convert into a Cybertronian car while the aqua one can convert into a Cybertrinian car. Their names are Elita – 1 and Chromia. The male Autobot guarding the courtyard is decked in orange, black, red, and yellow. He can convert into having one part of his body a rolling tank station and the other half a rocket shuttle for transportation. He is the tallest and largest Autobot and represents the legendary Guardian Robots. His name is Omega Supreme.

Elita – 1 receives a call from her communicator and answers it.

"This is Eltia – 1." She says. "What is it Firestar?"

"Prowl needs you to go to Moonbase – 1. It's an emergency or some sort."

"I'm on my way."

Elita hangs up, turns to Chromia and says, "I'm leaving you in charge of the base. Tell the Aerialbots for extra air patrol. Inform the Protectobots for more cover and put Tracks on guard duties."

"Understood Elita – 1. Be careful of any Decepticon attack."

"Don't worry about me."

Elita – 1 goes to Omega Supreme who is still in his tank/rocket station mode.

"Omega Supreme!" She calls out.

Omega Supreme transforms into his robot mode and says, "Yes Elita – 1. What is your command?"

"Take me to Moonbase – 1 please."

"Yes ma'am."

Omega transforms into his rocket station mode. Elita – 1 boards into Omega's rocket and blasts off into space.

Back at Moonbase – 1, Prime, Wheelie, and WALL - E enter the control room where his Autobot team are waiting for him after their reclining.

"Did you contact Elita?" Prime ask Prowl.

"She's on her way Prime," Prowl says, "And she is..."

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! A urgent call comes from the main computer. Prowl inspects the call.

"Strange." Prowl said in a confused manner.

"What is it Prowl?" Prime said.

"We're receiving a call...from Tyripticon."

The Autobots gasp in shock. If a call is coming from Tyripticon, then that means that it's a Decepticon call. Unfortunately, WALL – E does not know what or where Tryipticon is.

"Answer it." Prime commands.

Prowl presses a button on the main screen and computer and an image appears on the screen. It's Megatron.

"Greetings Optimus Prime!" Megatron said.

"Megatron!" Prime surprisingly said.

"Mega-tron!" WALL – E cowardly says. He remembers the story that Prime told him earlier.

"What do you want Megatron?" Prime sternly said.

"Oh nothing in particular," Megatron continues. "Except that you have something that belongs to me."

"What do you mean? Are you referring to the Vector Sigma Key? Well, you can forget about it because it's ours now."

"Wise words Optimus but you are forgetting one thing that an Autobot must follow and that is...to save lives."

"And how do you know about that?"

"That's because I have something that belongs to that WALL – E unit from Earth. Something very valuable."

The screen changes to another area of Tyripticon. The screen shows EVE in the courtroom being held at gun point by each Decepticon that was in attendence of the trial from earlier. The Autobots gaze on in horror. How violent and disturbing can the Decepticons be?

"EV-AH!" a worried WALL – E shouts out.

"What do you plan to do with her Megatron?" Prime said with a closed fist.

"Nothing yet." Megatron answers. "But if you want to follow the Autbot code of conduct and save EVE, then you bring my Vector Sigma Key."

"And if not?"

"Then she will be destroyed into oblivion."

"Yeah!" Frenzy shouted on the screen.

The screen changes to Frenzy holding his gun next to sad and scared EVE. WALL – E looks on in serious emotional pain.

"You here that you WALL – E unit?" Frenzy said. "You're girlfriend's gonna be scrap metal. HAHAHAHAHA!"

Frenzy turns his attention to EVE and without warning, he slaps EVE on the face once and then twice and finally a third time to make WALL – E angry. WALL – E could not take it any longer and converts into his box while watching EVE getting tortured. The screen changes right back to Megatron.

"So here's the deal Prime," Megatron said. "You meet me at Cybertron at the Sonic Canyons with the Vector Sigma Key in a 5 Megacycles and hand it over to me."

"Not unless you release EVE." Prime added.

"Fine. Bring the key and I'll release EVE. Farewell, Prime."

End of Transmission. Megatron smiles on what he just said to Prime and turns his attention to where EVE is head captive in the courtroom. The Decepticons backed away from EVE and allow Megatron to come close.

"You are in for one extraordinary night, probe." Megatron says.

In a flash, Megatron grabs EVE with his right hand. EVE, terrified, begins to cry as she comes face to face with Megatron.

"But right before we go to our little meeting," he continues, "I should let you know that you are not going anywhere that easy. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Help! Help!" Cries EVE.

A/N: Next Chapter: Prime w/WALL-E meets Megatron w/EVE. How will the exchange go


	15. The Exchange

Wall-E: Transform and Roll out

Chapter 14: Exchange

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the long delay on the fanfic. Just to let you know that a lot of things had happened outside the Internet world that kept me busy. School had just started, I've been working on two school films for class, and I just lost one of my two jobs due to the financial crisis but I'm still hanging on.**

The screen showed nothing but TV snow and static sounds. The transmission from Megatron is cut off. Prowl frantically hits every switch and button to get contact but no avail.

"Optimus," Prowl said. "I lost contact from Megatron."

"Keep trying," Optimus commanded. "We can't lose him."

"Yes sir, I'm working on it." Prowl replied.

"Prime, are you sure you're going to do this?" Asked Springer. "Are you willing to trust Megatron on this deal?"

"No way!" Ironhide interrupted. "There is no way those Decepti-chalks can be trusted in a situation like this. I say we forget the deal and attack Megatron and rescue WALL-E's girlfriend."

"No, Ironhide," Prime said out loud. "We are not going to attack. We must do what is right for Cybertron."

"What do you mean Optimus?" Arcee questioned.

"I mean that I do exactly what Megatron suggest: bring the key and he won't take a life. Our code of conduct from us is that we protect anyone and anything no matter the cost."

The Autobots in the room stood silent from Prime's words. In their own minds, they do agree about their purpose and motivation of being an Autobot.

Prime turned his attention to WALL-E, coming out of his box form, and said, "As for you, you're going to do exactly as I say: when we meet Megatron, you will not talk to EVE nor go near her until Megatron has the key in his hand. Understand WALL-E?"

WALL-E made a depressing tone as an agreeable response, even though he wishes to disagree with Prime.

"The rest of you Autobots remain here on Moonbase-1," Prime continued. "WALL-E, Wheelie, and I will board a shuttle to Cybertron and..."

"Excuse me Optimus!" Prowl called out. "Before you leave, I should let you know that I received an incoming transmission."

"Is it Megatron?"

"No. It's Omega Supreme...and Elita – 1. They are approaching Moonbase – 1 in two minutes."

The name Omega Supreme gave Prime inside his metal head an idea.

"Omega Supreme? Of course."

Back at Trypticon, Megatron sat patiently in his throne with a depressed EVE at his right side. On his left side is a holographic monitor for any calls from his Decepticons. The first he receives a call from Scrapper of the Constructicons.

"What is it Scrapper?" Megatron said.

"My lord," Scrapper replied. "Construction on the Ultimate Creation is almost complete. The only thing left for it to function under your command."

"Excellent. As of now my creation will remain at stand by while the rest of you will make sure that nothing is vulnerable."

"Yes my lord. We'll take care of it."

Just then, another call came in. This time it's from Soundwave.

"Megatron, incoming transmission." Soundwave said.

"What now, Soundwave?" Megatron replied.

"Transmission from Autobot Moonbase. Awaiting orders."

"Patch it in, Soundwave."

"Understood."

Soundwave connects the transmission call to Megatron. The holographic screen changes from Soundwave to the caller: Optimus Prime.

"Megatron!" Prime said on the screen.

"Hello Prime." Megatron answered. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes. Just meet me at the Sonic Canyons...with EVE and no one else."

"As you wish, Prime. Be there in an hour."

The transmission call ends. However, Megatron was not through yet. He recalls Soundwave on his holographic screen.

"Soundwave!" Megatron said. "I think I have a change of plans. So listen up..."

Back at Moonbase – 1, Prime boards Omega Supreme with WALL-E, Wheelie, and Elita – 1 while the rest of the Autobots remain behind. A few Autobot drones load up some Energon Cubes inside of Omega's cargo hold since his journey back to Cybertron is too tiring for acting as a chauffeur. Wheelie stands next to WALL – E for comfort as Prime explains the whole story to Elita – 1.

"...And that's what happened." Prime concludes his story to Elita – 1.

"Oh my," Elita – 1 said all worried. "Poor little thing. How can Megatron do this to such an adorable machine?"

"Megatron is evil and bad, he makes me mad." Wheelie rhymed.

"We know Wheelie don't rub it in." Prime protested.

"Commander Optimus." Omega called.

"Yes Omega Supreme?" Prime answered.

"Approaching Cybertron. Destination: Iacon."

"Stay on course, Omega. We don't any trouble."

Prime turns his attention to Elita – 1 and says, "...When I'm done there, you know what to do."

"Of course." Elita – 1 agreed.

Prime looked to where WALL-E is. The little Earth robot is sitting patiently and quietly next to his guardian without muttering a word. Prime sighs in a way of feeling sorry for his little friend but this is serious business.

An hour later, after landing on Cybertron, Optimus Prime and WALL-E approached the Sonic Canyons, right near the south section of Cybertron Kaon. WALL-E stood amazed at Cybertron's planetary lifestyle. Every thing's all metal and electronic. He can see the bright glow from one of Cybertron's cities, home to other Transformers who are not partaking in this civil war. Below his treads are the deep trenches of this place of the canyon. Between these sections where two diagonal metal bridges for anyone to cross to the other side that leads to one of the cities, at least ones in front of him for safer reasons since he's afraid of heights. Within the trenches is Cybertron's main planetary core that glows ghostly white. Even at this high above, one small mistake can lead him falling to his death.

WALL-E stepped back a little bit and stood between Prime's feet for protection.

"MEGATRON!" Prime echoed throughout the air. "COME OUT HERE! I GOT THE KEY THAT YOU WANT!"

Silence.

"MEGATRON! I'M WARNING YOU TO SHOW YOUR FACE!"

Suddenly, a sound broke the silence. It's the sound of a jet engine coming at top speed. Prime and WALL-E searched the skies and the trenches but they can't make out where the sound is coming from. Then they both stare straight ahead in the horizon. Then they saw it: the alien jet. It flew up to the sky at 50 ft. and nose dive to the ground. Upon 20 ft., the jet transformed into its true identity – Megatron. He lands on the metal ground with an impact that nearly shook the planet. For the first time ever, WALL-E meets Megatron face-to-face. Megatron growls in anxiety as he reveals in his right hand his hostage – EVE.

"EV-AH!" WALL-E surprising shouted.

"WALL-E!" EVE desperately cried out.

EVE tries to fly away but Megatron kept a tight grip on her with his cold metal claws, making her cry out in more agony. WALL-E shrieked and tried to cross the bridge in front of him but Prime prevents him for doing so by grabbing him in one swoop.

"Don't even think about it." Prime said to WALL-E. "Just remain calm."

"Prime!" Megatron said.

"Megatron." Prime replied.

"Do you have my key as I requested?"

Prime turned his attention to WALL-E and says, "Show him!" WALL-E nods and opens his compartment. He removes the Vector Sigma Key from the inside and holds it in the air for Megatron to see. The evil Decepticon evilly smirks as he sees the glowing key in the small robot's gray hands.

"Ahh, at last! The key of Vector Sigma." Megatron delightfully said. "Hand it over."

"Not unless you release EVE first." Prime suggested.

"I'll let her go until I have the key in my hand."

"I don't believe it. You let her go or you'll never get what you want."

"THAT WAS NOT PART OF THE DEAL, PRIME! BRING THE KEY TO ME NOW!!!"

"Alright! Alright! How about this: I'll let WALL-E deliver the key and you release EVE at the same time and both of us will be happy. Understand?"

"Hmm...very well but no funny business."

Megatron grabbed EVE with his metal claws wrapped around her body and brings her face to face.

"Don't you dare fly off when you reach him or I'll send you into oblivion." Threatened Meagtron.

EVE nods fearfully and the Decepticon leader sets her down. Both WALL-E and EVE slowly began to cross the narrow bridge. WALL-E tries to fight off his inner emotions to meet EVE after her capture but he can not do that because in between are two gigantic robots watching their every move. Real close now. EVE, still depressed slowly approaches WALL-E's left side. She gave him a look that meant she's scared but WALL-E kept a confident look as they passed each other and continued their walk.

The young robot made his approach to the metal monster Megatron. He backs away while his treads change gears to full throttle and ran for EVE near the end of the bridge.

"EV-AH!" WALL-E yell.

Megatron grabs the key with his left hand...and charges his cannon on his right.

"EV-AH!" WALL-E yelled again.

"WALL-E?" EVE said.

In a slow tense moment, Megatron aims his cannon at a fleeing WALL-E.

"Farewell, Earth robot." Megatron whispered.

"AERIALBOTS ATTACK!" Shouted Prime.

"What?!?"

Out from the skies came the Slingshot, Skydive, FireFlight, Silverbolt, and Air Raid, the Aerialbots.

"YEE-HAW!" Cried Skydive. "Here we come Megatron. Ready or not."

"Aerialbots, FIRE AT WILL" Commanded Sliverbot.

The Aerialbots fire their missiles and gun turrets at Megatron. Megatron growls and fires back with his cannon. Again and again he shoots but the Aerialbots out maneuver him and return fire. Their next to take out Megatron succeeded and the behemoth went down. The Aerialbots reverted back to Prime and transform into their robot mode next to Prime, standing like proud soldiers. EVE, feeling better after seeing Megatron take a plunge flew toward his unconscious body and takes the key. She giggles and opens her compartment, gently putting the key inside of her. WALL-E, amazed, claps for her as he sees EVE hovering to him for a reunion hug.

"EV-AH!" WALL-E said all happy.

"WALL-E." She replies by wrapping her flippers around his metal cube body.

"WALL-E and EVE!" Prime said. "It's time to get out here now."

Prime converts into his truck mode and opens his passenger door as a sign to the couple to get in. Both Earth robots go in with WALL-E at the wheel and EVE on the passenger side.

"Not so fast Prime!" Said an awaken Megatron. "You may have brought back up but I have my own: CONSTRUCTICONS! DESTROY!"

BOOM! Out from the other side of the canyon came the Constructicons, ready for battle. The heroes stood their ground as the awaited the next move.

"CONSTRUCTICONS!" Scrapper commanded. "Unite to form DEVASTATOR!"

Suddenly, Scrapper and Mixmaster converted into giant robot legs and stood upright. Next, Hook converts into a giant robot upper chest while Long Haul forms into a giant robot torso. Bonecrusher forms a giant robot left hand while Scavenger forms a giant robot hand. Then, all six connect to each other with each having subdermal interlock plates, a new head with red visor and a mouth popped out of Hook and thus the Constructicons became one giant robot named Devastator.

"PREPARE FOR EXTERMINATION!" Devastator said in monstrous tone.

WALL-E and EVE were horrified upon seeing this skyscraper robot that they had never seen before. Prime and the Aerialbots remained all calm but they are not scared of seeing Devastator since they dealt with him ages ago.

"If that's the way you wanted Megatron." Prime said. "Then allow me to fight fire with fire. Aerialbots! Form Superion."

The Aerialbots stood side by side. Skydive and Air Raid formed into giant robot legs and stood upright. Silverbolt forms into a torso. Finally, Fireflight forms a right arm and Slingshot forms a left arm. Together, all five of them combine into a giant Autobot named Superion.

"Are you ready Devastator?" Superion said.

A/N: Next Chapter: Devastator vs. Superion. Will WALL-E and EVE make it out in time to reach Omega Supreme?


	16. Extraction

Wall-E: Transform and Roll out

Chapter 15: Extraction

**A/N: Look who' back from the dead. Yup. LimpBizkit3030 is back on the web with new stories and new chappies. Anyway, a lot of stuff has been happening around outside the Internet world. School just started and I've been busy a lot with it. I lost 1 out of the 2 jobs I got due to the financial crisis that's been buzzing in the media.**

**Congratulations for WALL-E for winning the Oscar for Best Animated Movie of the year and the Golden Globe.**

**Also, I did see the trailer for "Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen The movie" and it looks F'N SWEET!!! Can't wait to see it. Oh...And guess what...Wheelie is in it...AND HE LOOKS LIKE WALL-E!!!!!!! How ironic**

**And to put a final note, I did see DragonBall Evolution and…GOD…IT…WAS…AWFUL. It was not even close to the anime at all and it takes my vote for the worst movie of the year.**

**So let's continue with this fic.**

Devastator went for a left a jab at Superion but Superion counters and does an Arm drag that send Devastator to the metal ground. Superior jumps into the air to land a double foot stomp but Devastator counters for an uppercut, which sends Superion onto the ground.

"WALL-E! EVE!" Optimus cried out. "GET OUT OF HERE WHILE YOU STILL CAN!"

The two Earth robots, hiding from the gigantic battle, heard the call and prepare to scramble. WALL-E opened his compartment and placed the Vector Sigma Key inside for protection. WALL-E calls EVE for a pickup and she does by using her fins to hold him as they flew to safety. Their goal is to reach Omega Supreme on the other side of the canyons.

Megatron realizes the Earth robots escaping and decides to do something about it.

"DECEPTICONS!" He called out to his backside. "Stop the Earth robots!"

From the canyons behind Megatron came his backup: Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Lugnut in their jet modes. All four Decepticons chase the Earth robots as they flee for their lives. Superion tries to stop them but Devastator prevents him from doing so.

WALL-E and EVE go through a few openings in the canyon, going under small alcoves; all while trying to escape the Decepticons. The Seekers and Lugnut transform from jet mode to robot mode and surround the Earth robot couple. WALL-E and EVE panic and even though EVE has a blaster, it's useless to even fire one blast.

"Hand over the key to our greatest leader!" Lugnut commanded.

"Better do as Lugnut says because he scares me." Skywarp cowardly said to the Earth robot couple.

KABOOM! An explosion diverts the attention of the Seekers. From the skies above came Springer in his helicopter mode with Bumblebee and Cliffjumper hanging onto skids while firing their plasma cannons.

"AAAUGGGHHHH!" Screamed Skywarp. "THE AUTOBOTS! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

"No!" Thundercracker protested. "We fight these ignorant fools."

"Wanna bet?" Cliffjumper taunted and leaped off Springer's skids to tackle Thundercracker.

Thundercracker unloads his laser cannons but misses his adversary and receives a tackle. Bumblebee jumps off of Springer, lands on the metal ground while somersaulting to attack a frightened Skywarp and Lugnut. Still in helicopter mode, Springer lands on the ground and opens his side door, revealing WALL-E and EVE's guardian Wheelie. Wheelie hollers at the robot couple to get their attention. WALL-E notices and tells EVE by robot gibberish.

"WALL-E and EVE. Let's prepare to leave!" Rhymed Wheelie.

EVE nods and grabs WALL-E by the hand. Wheelie transforms into his R/C car mode as EVE and WALL-E approached. The two got inside Wheelie and their guardian sped out of there.

"Take care you three." Springer said. "We'll cover you."

Springer transforms into robot mode and assist Bumblebee and Cliffjumper in their battle against the Decepticons.

Flying through the dark skies came Blitzwing, searching for WALL-E. As Megatron said earlier, his orders were to get the Vector Sigma Key by any means necessary. Using his onboard scanners and radar, he was able to pick up a Cybertrian life form moving at top speed through the canyon highway. Zooming into his target, he realize it's Autobot Wheelie carrying WALL-E and EVE.

"(Hot tempered) WALL-E ROBOT!" Blitzwing said. "I will crush you into iron filings."

He transforms from jet mode to robot mode while descending to face his enemies and switched his hot-tempered face to normal cold face, "But I'm supposed to get the Vector Sigma Key without destroying the Earth robots...(Random face) Ooo! But I love iron filing. Especially sprinkled with on top with Energon salad."

Back on the ground, Wheelie's onboard scanner indicates that Omega Supreme is close by.

"Omega Supreme. We're going to be free." Wheelie rhymed to WALL-E and EVE.

While WALL-E stares ahead, EVE looks through Wheelie's glass dome and catches an oncoming Blitzwing falling towards them.

"AHHHHH!" EVE shouted.

"EV-AH?" WALL-E said concerned.

"DECEPTICON!"

"AHAHAHAHA!!!" Laughed Blitzwing, still in his Random face switch and continues to nose dive his way down.

WALL-E looks up and screams in horror as he sees the Tri-Changing Decepticon approaching. Blitzwing lands in front of Wheelie, almost causing him to crash and fall off the canyon highway. WALL-E and EVE held each other close.

"(Hot tempered face) Time to face your doom Autobrats!" Blitzwing threatened.

Blitzwing converts from robot mode into tank mode. Wheelie stood his ground as he witness Blitzwing arm his cannons and aim them at him with his passengers inside. There's no chance for Wheelie to fight back since he's too small to even defend himself against this evil maniac. Blitzwing fires his cannon but Wheelie, determined to accomplish his mission, evades the blast and guns his engines to his destination.

"(Hot tempered) You can't escape you weaklings!" Blitzwing said.

Blitzwing gives chase and fires more shots but the young Autobot dodges each attack by swerving left and right. He's almost there to Omega Supreme, docking at the other side of the canyon. He just needs someone to get Blitzwing off his back…and now! CRASH! Bursting through the canyon walls came help. It's Ironhide and Jazz to the rescue in their vehicle modes.

"Hang on you three!" Ironhide said to Wheelie, WALL-E, and EVE. "Backup is here."

Jazz, at top speed, drifts to the left, transforms into robot mode, and pounces on Blitzwing in his tank mode.

"Come on Decepticon punk!" Jazz said, grabbing Blitzwing's tank turret.

"(Hot tempered) Get off me you fool." The tri-changing Decepticon said.

Blitzwing transforms into robot mode and grabs Jazz by the leg. With his might, he threw the Autobot off of him into a canyon wall. Ironhide transforms into robot mode, somersault with his cannons armed, and fires two shots at Blitzwing, sending the Decepticon to the ground out cold.

"Thank you Ironhide and Jazz!" Wheelie said. "Blitzwing was about kick my…!"

"Save it for later," Ironhide said. "Get WALL-E and EVE to Omega Supreme."

Wheelie gets the message and heads to his destination. Ironhide and Jazz transform into their vehicle modes and follow behind.

Meanwhile, Superion defeats Devastator and the Constructicons disassemble from their giant robot form.

"Looks like I won this time." Superion said.

"Decepticons!" Megatron commanded via communicator. "Fallback and retreat back to base."

The Constructicons, injured from battle, drove off from the scene and headed back to Trypticon. The rest of the Decepticons in the canyon, who received the message from their communicators, did the same.

"We'll meet again, Optimus Prime." Megatron said.

Megatron transforms into his jet mode and flies out of the canyon, along with Lugnut, Thundercracker, Blitzwing, and Skywarp. Superion disassembles to the Aerialbots as they join side with Prime.

"Should we follow?" Slingshot said to Prime.

"No." Prime said. "Let them go. Besides, our work here is done and we got the Vector Sigma key. Now how about you guys give me a lift?"

"I'm on it Prime." Slingshot said.

The Aerialbots transform into their jet modes. Optimus Prime hops on to the back of Slingshot and off they went to meet up with the rest of the Autobots and Omega Supreme.

A/N: Next Chapter: An unexpected surprise.


	17. Betrayal

Wall-E: Transform and Roll out

Chapter 16: Betrayal

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the long delay. I recently had to revise this whole chapter cause of all that saved documents on a Flash drive had been lost and I don't have any backup. Damn me. But hey, I'm still working on this fic so that's a good thing but I'm pissed as hell that I lost my Flash drive with my saved data. :(**

**Other news: I'm planning to do a StarFox fic very soon.**

After an intense battle against their adversaries, The Decepticons, led by Megatron, arrive at Trypticon. The Seekers, Lugnut, and Blitzwing enter the base by landing on Trypticon's launch pad while the Constructicons entered through the main gate of the launch pad. Megatron arrives where his teammates are waiting for him.

"Phase 1 is a success emperor." Lugnut said.

"Then we must wait for Phase 2." Megatron replied.

Megatron activates his communicator and calls Soundwave in the Trypticon Control Center.

"Soundwave, status on Phase 2." Megatron asked.

"Phase 2 commencing." Soundwave replied. "Inbound on target."

"Excellent. Monitor the situation. Report back if anything goes wrong."

"Roger, Megatron."

Back at Moonbase – 1, the Autobots gather around the lounge area where they see a happy WALL-E and EVE cuddling each other. The Autobots couldn't be more happier for WALL-E as they sat there with cheerful smiles on their faces.

"Aww, isn't that cute Optimus?" Elita – 1 said to her robotic boyfriend.

"Heh heh, it sure is Elita." Optimus replied.

Optimus Prime steps out of the crowd and approaches WALL-E, still cuddling EVE.

"Ahem WALL – E." Prime said as he "cleared" his throat.

"Huh?" WALL – E replied.

"Sorry to interrupt your reunion but...I need the key from you."

"Oh...kay."

WALL – E lets go of EVE, even though he didn't want to. He opened his trash compartment and reaches inside for the key in which he saved early from the battle against Megatron. He removes it from within his compartment and gives it to Prime. Prime bends down on one knee and opens his hand, allowing WALL – E to place it in the Autobot commander's metal palm. With the key in his hand, Prime stands up and turned his attention to his Autobot team.

"Autobots!" Prime spoke. "The time has come for us to achieve our victory. Our final step is to seek the High Council in the Chamber of Ancients. There, we will negotiate with the guardians of Vector Sigma and my "father" Alpha Trion of allowing us through the center of Cybertron."

"But sir." Springer interrupted. "But what about WALL – E and EVE? Shouldn't they be coming with us?"

"Well..." Prime continued. "I was thinking of bringing them but we go first to Cybertron and then we'll get WALL – E and this time, WALL – E will be the one to put the key inside Vector Sigma. Besides, he was the one who found it and should be the one to restore Cyberton's power. In the meantime, WALL – E, EVE, and Wheelie will remain here under protection from Blaster, Prowl, Perceptor, the Dinobots, Wheelie, and Blurr. Blaster, take the Vector Sigma Key and lock it up. The rest of you Autobots, let's roll out!."

Minutes later, the Autobots boarded Omega Supreme and flew right back to Cybertron. Inside Moonbase – 1, the other Autobots did their own duties as they wait for Prime and the rest of the team. Blurr and Perceptor were back in the science lab while Prowl and Wheelie go feed the Dinobots Energon cubes. Meanwhile, at the lounge, Blaster activates his cassette tape compartment and releases his two cassette bots Rewind and Eject.

"Listen up Rewind and Eject." Blaster said. "Take this key to the Vault and secure it."

The cassette bots answer by saluting and off they went with the key. While they're at it, Blaster begins to talk to WALL – E and EVE.

"Now for the rest of you two." Blaster said. "Let's go get some oil and celebrate...with music."

(**A/N: For the scene, put on the song "Dare" by Stan Bush**)

Blaster presses his PLAY button and through his speakers came the sound of 80s rock metal. It was so loud that nearly everyone inside the base can hear it. To some, it was rather annoying but for WALL – E, he seemed to like it. He never heard this song before but it was kind of energetic that he started to bop to the beat.

Blaster notices WALL – E dancing to the music, laughs, and says, "You like it? It's a classic song. The song is "Dare" by Stan Bush. Let's rock."

And together, both WALL – E and Blaster were busy dancing to the song. As for EVE, she felt as to not get involved and left the room...suspiciously.

Down at the West Wing of Moonbase - 1, Rewind and Eject approached a huge door that read THE VAULT. The Vault, consider by the Autobots, is where they store the most useful and important things that the Decepticons won't be able to retrieve. As Rewind holds onto the Vector Sigma Key, Eject goes to the computer terminal next to the door. As Eject is busy entering the security codes, a round silhouette appears behind Rewind.

Prowl and Wheelie where downstairs in the mess hall feeding the Dinobots Energon cubes as instructed by Prime. Swoop, Snarl, and Slag had been fed already but Grimlock and Sludge were still being fed by their Autobot teammates.

"When is this over, geez. I wanna go play with WALL – E and EVE." Rhymed Wheelie.

"We're almost done squirt." Prowl said. "Be patient!"

Just then, BOOM! A loud explosion echoed through the base. Even Blaster and WALL – E felt it as well as Blurr and Perceptor.

"What in Primus' name was that?" Prowl said surprised.

Prowl and Wheelie left the Dinobots and bolted out of the mess hall to the upper floor where Blaster, WALL – E, Blurr and Perceptor are located. As they approach their destination, another explosion occurred. This is time, it came from the Vault. Coming in from another hall is Blurr and Perceptor with Blaster and WALL – E.

"What is going on?" Blaster asked his Autobot teammates.

"I have no idea but it looks like we're under attack." Prowl said. "And it's coming from the Vault. Let's go!"

Off they ran to the West Wing, where they encounter smoke and fire bellowing from within the West Wing.

"Oh no!" Blaster panicked. "Rewind and Eject are in the Vault. We must hurry."

As they approached the Vault, they found Rewind and Eject on the ground...wounded from laser blasts. Blaster becomes worried and aides his fallen Autobots with Perceptor at his side while Prowl, WALL-E, Wheelie, and Blurr enter the Vault. The two Autobot warriors could not see anything due to the smoke that came from the explosion. Once all four got a clear view of the vault, they saw EVE with her back turn...and the Combaticons, StarScream, Blackout, Barricade and Frenzy in front of her!

"Decepticons!" Prowl warned his team.

The Autobots armed their lasers at the Decepticons. However, there is a problem: EVE is in front of them and not moving.

"WALL – E!" Prowl said. "Get EVE out of there!"

WALL – E nods and goes to EVE, still with her back turn.

"EV-AH!" WALL – E said to her.

EVE, slowly, turns to face WALL – E and the Autobots with a surprise that had the Autobots and WALL – E gasp in horror – her eyes are red and they are shaped like crescent moons.

"No...WAY!" Prowl gasped.

"She's a, she's a." Rhymed Wheelie.

"DECEPTICON!"Blurr added.

"EV-AH!" WALL – E said all shocked.

(**A/N: In this scene, insert the song "Instruments of Destruction" by NRG**)

"Die...Autobot!" EVE said.

EVE jumps into the air and does something that she never did before in front of WALL – E: she started to transform into her new alternate form. The Autobots witness her egg-shaped body split in two, her flippers folded in to go behind her, her head cave in, and the rest of her body began to decrease in size. Her flippers become a stock, a trigger, and a butt; her egg – shaped body became a barrel; and her caved in head becomes a muzzle. When she finished transforming, she became a modified laser gun in which StarScream grabs and fires one shot at Prowl. Prowl gets hit and falls to the ground. WALL – E becomes horrified that he runs out of the vault and hides in another room. Wheelie, fearing for WALL – E, goes after him. Blaster and Perceptor enter the vault...only to stare dead in the eye of a laser gun that was once EVE.

"DECEPTICONS!" StarScream said. "Attack!"

In a flash, the Decepticons attacked the remaining Autobots. On Cybertron, the Autobots in their robot form are in Iacon while being escorted by their fellow Autobot Tracks, who transforms into a blue and red Chevy Corvette. Within the city skyline of Iacon, The Autobots are approaching a dome metal structure that houses the High Council and the guardians of Vector Sigma. This dome is known as the Chamber of Ancients.

"We are approaching the Chamber of Ancients, Optimus." Tracks said.

"Thanks for the escort Tracks. I appreciate it."

Before the Autobots enter through the door of the Chamber of Ancients, Prime's communicator goes off. It's Prowl on the other end.

"Prime...do you...read!" Said an injured Prowl.

"What is it Prowl?" Prime replied.

"We got...trouble...The Decepticons...attacked the base...they stole...the Vector Sigma key."

"WHAT?!? But How?"

"It was...all a trick...EVE...betrayed us...Autobots down...need help..."

The call ends with static at the other end of the line.

"What happened Prime?" Said a worried Kup.

"AUTOBOTS!" Prime commanded. "RETURN BACK TO MOONBASE – 1. HURRY!"

The Autobots transformed and headed back to Omega Supreme. Meanwhile, at Trypticon, Megatron sat in his throne chair awaiting for any updates from his communicator. Just then he receives a call from Shockwave.

"I have fantastic news Megatron." Shockwave said. "EVE's mission of capturing the Vector Sigma Key is accomplished. She and the rest of the Decepticons are on their way back to base."

"Excellent...mm-hmm hmm." Megatron laughed.

A/N: Next Chapter: The Ultimate Creation is born. RUN FOR YOUR LIVES


	18. The Ultimate Creation is Born

Wall-E: Transform and Roll out

Chapter 17: Ultimate Creation is born

**Author's note: Hey guys. Good news: I just got out of school and I'm on Summer Vacation. I've been away in Orlando, FL for my sister's 17****th**** birthday and it was fun. The family and I went to see PIXAR's UP and it was a GREAT movie and very sad to watch. I almost cried (no lie) in the beginning and ending scene. PIXAR has done it again to impress me with their ingenious work to keep the audience entertained and making us happy at the end.**

**On some other news: WALL-E Transform and Roll Out has reached over 10,000 hits. YES!!!!! This is awesome. For the first time after five years on , this story has reached the big one. I would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing this. You guys/readers are awesome.**

**Final news: The upcoming StarFox fanfic will be released after this fic is done. Hopefully, I can get this story done before **_**Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen **_**hits theaters and I will be seeing that movie at the Drive-In in Jesup, GA.**

It was all a setup. It was a perfect opportunity for the enemy to get the upper advantage and steal the victory. Question is: How? That's one thing that kept buzzing in Optimus' head as he and his team scramble to Omega Supreme for lift off. Hopefully, he can make it in time before the Ultimate Creation is born, thanks to those Decepticons.

On Moonbase – 1, inside the Vault where the Vector Sigma Key was stashed, the battle between a few Autobots and Decepticons had ended. Prowl, Eject, Rewind, and Blurr – all wounded. Perceptor, Blaster, WALL – E, and Wheelie were still alive and untouched. More importantly, the Decepticons spared their lives rather than fight a bunch of weaklings.

EVE, now a Decepticon, transforms from her laser gun mode to her robot mode and stood her ground in front of the Decepticons where the fallen Autobots lay on the cold metal ground.

"Too...easy." Said a sinister EVE.

"Much easier Decepti-EVE." StarScream said. "Than attacking the real threat: Optimus Prime and the Autobots."

"Foolish...StarScream. Autobots...inferior. Sigma Key...important."

The evil probe turns her Decepticon teammates and said, "Let's go...mission accomplished." Before the Decepticons transform and leave the base, WALL – E exits from his hiding place and enters the vault. He stops the team and calls out EVE's name. The evil probe ceased her departure and diverts her attention to the young Earth robot. As the two meet eye – to – eye, WALL – E, concerned, warbles out a question to her: why?

The Decepticons heard WALL – E's question to EVE. Before EVE can say anything, Blackout approached WALL – E and towers over him with his chopper blade weapon armed.

"You want to know why she became one of us?" Blackout asked.

WALL – E nodded.

"Fine. We'll tell you but don't do anything stupid or else I cut you in half."

"No let me do it." Frenzy protested. "If anyone's going to destroy that piece of junk, it's gonna be me."

"Shut up, Frenzy." Blackout said irritated. "As I was saying..."

A flashback scene occurs on what happened after Megatron made the deal with Prime and EVE was in the courtroom with the Decepticons aiming their weapons at her.

**Blackout's narration**

_Right after Megatron made a deal with Optimus Prime, he revealed to us in the courtroom of Starscream's ultimate plan: make your little girlfriend a Decepticon. At first we thought it was absurd idea to begin with but our leader thought otherwise that if we make her into a Decepticon, she can get the key when the Autobots let their guard down._

_Before Megatron could meet Prime, we took EVE to the laboratory, where our drones worked on her for 5 megacycles. They insert a transformation cog into her CPU and reprogrammed her to work for us as a spy. When she woke up from her operation, the first word she said was..."_

**End of Blackout's narration**

"...ALL HAIL MEGATRON!" Blackout said as he finished his story.

WALL – E gasped and shook his head as he could not believe what he just heard. EVE is a Decepticon and there's nothing he can do about it. He lowers his head and shoulder's down in defeat.

"Aww boo hoo." Frenzy taunted WALL – E. "You're girlfriend dumped you for us. Don't worry, I'll take good care of her and...probably love her more than you can. HAHA!"

"Enough!" EVE said. "Decepticons...departure."

The Decepticons exit through the hole they made, transformed into their vehicle modes, and evacuate out of Moonbase – 1 with Blackout carrying Barricade and Frenzy; Blastoff carrying his Combaticons; and Starscream carrying EVE.

WALL – E stood there looking through the open hole as he see the Decepticons and EVE head into space. Within minutes, they were out of reach and enter Cybertron's atmosphere, disappearing into tiny dots while making it into Trypticon. WALL – E felt all alone in Moonbase – 1...that is until he saw a rocket ship approaching Moonbase – 1. However, it wasn't just any rocket ship, it was Omega Supreme's rocket. WALL – E watched as it landed on a landing pad outside of Moonbase – 1 and opened it's hatch. With the hatch opened, the first figure to exit was none other than Optimus Prime, running out of the ship and head for the main doors. The rest of the Autobots follow him as their leader makes his way to the Vault. WALL – E exits the vault to meet up with Prime but stops only takes a few feet to see the Autobot leader in front of him.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Said a disgusted Prime.

WALL – E gulps.

Back at Trypticon, the Decepticons and the drones gather inside the main underground hanger of the base. Inside this hanger was the one thing that every Decepticon was eager to see: the Ultimate Creation. Everyone looked at awe at their new Decepticon teammate. He was decked out in green and purple. He stood at 70 feet tall and weighs in over 80,000 tons. Unlike everyone, he has not one not two but four modes. He is currently in his robot mode but his other modes, as depicted by the Constructicons that built him, are gunboat mode, aircraft carrier mode, and transport ship mode. However, there was no name for him just yet.

As the hanger is packed with every single Decepticon, Starscream, Megatron, Shockwave, Soundwave, and Decepti – EVE enter the hanger. All the Decepticons chanted ALL HAIL MEGATRON as their tyrannical leader made his way to an upper level catwalk inside the hanger to get a great view of his faction.

"My fellow Decepticons!" Megatron spoke. "Our time has come to destroy Cybertron and the Autobots."

The Decepticons cheered.

"After a long, hard fought battle," Megatron continued. "We had accomplished on capturing the only thing that will achieve us to victory. Behold in front of you is the answer to end everything that we had started. And now, after Starscream's successful plan, my apprentice Decepti – EVE brought home the Vector Sigma key that will bring to life my Ultimate Creation."

The Decepticons cheer again.

"And now my apprentice," Megatron said to EVE. "Will you do the honors?"

"Yes...lord." EVE replied.

EVE flew to the Ultimate Creation's head. Due to the massive side of this Decepticon's head, she flew inside his monstrous mouth, which was left opened for her, and heads inside. Once inside his head, EVE opens her chest and takes out the Vector Sigma key. She places the key in a metallic ball that resembles a brain for this Decepticons and flies out.

Once the key is in place, Shockwave and Soundwave activates the main CPU and other functions of the Ultimate Creation inside a control room of the hanger. Within minutes, the data and activation process was complete and the Decepticons waited for a sign of life. Then, the Ultimate Creation's left hand twitched and his fingers began to tighten. His right arm moved and flexed all the way. His eyelids opened to reveal dark red eyes and his mouth gave out a hideous growl that made the drones sprung an oil leak. The whole hanger shook because of the Creation's body movement as he tries to feel every body part including his huge legs. The Creation spotted Megatron on the catwalk and approached him. He began to speak.

"STATUS?!?" The creation said in a monstrous tone.

Megatron gave an evil smirk and said, "Warrior."

"COMMANDER?!?"

"Megatron."

"MISSION?!?"

"Mission? Heh heh. We're going to war."

"WWWAAAARRRR!!!! IDENTIFICATION?!?"

"Identification? Hmm...let's see...What should I call you?...Oh yes. I'll call you...Tidal Wave."

"TIDAL WAVE! TIDAL WAVE! TIDAL WAVE!"

A/N: Next Chapter: Wheelie and WALL – E receive the worst kind of punishment. Tidal Wave, Bruticus, Devastator, and Menasor attack Iacon.


	19. Countdown to Destruction

Wall-E: Transform and Roll out

Chapter 18: Countdown to Destruction

Moonbase-1 is left completely damaged by the Decepticons' sneak attack. Half of the building is need of repairs while the remaining part is left without power. Gun turrets are useless and any use of security is out of the question. All of this would've never happened if the Autobots had not left their turf.

Optimus Prime and his Autobot team left Moonbase – 1 on Omega Supreme's rocket ship with their injured comrades in tow. Along with them are the unharmed Wheelie, WALL – E, the Dinobots, Perceptor, and Blur. Their destination is the city of Iacon, where their second Autobot base is located. The first order of business is to send their injured teammates to the infirmary and the next task is to seek answers. Within the next hour, the Autobots arrived at Iacon. Omega Supreme, in his rocket form, lands in front of the courtyard and opens his hatch to let his teammates out of the ship. Once everyone is out, he transforms right back to a rolling tank station as a way to guard the base. Another Autobot named Tracks, whom has been kept on guard duties in the courtyard greeted his teammates but they are not in the mood to talk. The Autobots approach the main door with Ironhide carrying Prowl, Springer carrying Blaster, Kup carrying Eject, and Jazz carrying Rewind.

WALL-E, traveling alongside with Wheelie, survey his surroundings. It's the first time he has ever been so close to an actual robot city, unlike the Sonic Canyons earlier. Neon lights from buildings lit up the night sky and stars sparkle beyond space. Sadly, there's no sign any other robot outside in the streets. His best guess is that every single life form evacuated during the battle between the two factions as illustrated in Prime's story a day ago.

As they enter the base's Main Control room, the Autobots and WALL-E are greeted by Elita-1's female Autobot team Chromia and Firestar.

"Are you guys okay?" Chromia asked with worried face. "What happened Ironhide?"

"Moonbase-1 was under attack." Her boyfriend replied. "Prowl, Blaster, and a few others are hurt badly."

"I'll contact First Aid and Red Alert for medical help." Firestar insisted.

"Good." Prime said. "The rest of you Autobots guard outside with Omega Supreme and Tracks. Elita-1 and I will remain inside contacting our other Autobots. Ratchet, you help out with Ironhide, Jazz, Kup, and Springer with the injured. WALL-E and Wheelie, we have to talk privately. You're coming with me too Blur and Perceptor."

Prime and his crew left the Control Room to a private room next door with a talk. Minutes later, two ambulances, one that is a Toyota Hiace ambulance and the other a BMW X3 Emergency vehicle enter the base. Their names are First Aid and Red Alert, two medical Autobots that are Ratchet's closest friends. The ambulances transform into their robot form with First Aid donning a red head and blue visor and Red Alert with a blue head with red visors.

(**A/N**: The Red Alert in this story is the _Transformers Armada_ version and First Aid from the _Generation 1_ series)

"I'm glad you guys showed up." Ratchet said to his friends. "We got a few men down and we need to work fast. Prime is counting on us."

"You got it Ratchet." Red Alert said. "Just lead us to the medical bay."

"Alright Ironhide and crew. Let's go." Ratchet instructed.

Ratchet and his team carry the injured Autobots to the medical bay. Back at the private room, Optimus had heard the whole incident on Moonbase – 1 from Blurr and Perceptor.

"...And that's what happened." Explained Perceptor.

"So you're telling me that WALL-E didn't do anything to stop EVE?" Said a disgusted Prime.

"Yes Prime but it wasn't his fault because he is just a little defenseless robot." Blurr said very fast.

"I know that Blurr. I'm not that stupid."

"But Prime, Wheelie tried to save but Decepticon's had their way." Rhymed Wheelie.

"And where was WALL-E on this, Wheelie?

"WALL-E scared and hide from evil, no lie. It's believable."

"Again with WALL-E hiding. HIDING?!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?"

At this moment, Prime, for the first time in his life, lost his temper. He grabs a metal chair from the room and swings at the wall, making everyone terrified. He drops the chair and grabs a metal table near the wall. With his might, he threw the table across the room and it breaks the middle wall of the room with a thunderous crash. Breathing heavily, Optimus Prime looks at a shaking WALL-E.

"WALL-E." He said with a raspy, growly voice. "I trusted you to protect the key...but you let your guard down to the enemy. You would've stopped EVE when you had the chance!"

"But." WALL-E tried to say.

"NO!" Prime cuts him off. "I don't want to hear it. These long forsaking years, I've been looking for a simple key that will save my home and my friends. Even with the technology that pointed us to a filthy planet with one small living life form that I gave my support to and what do I get in return? A worthless pile of scrap metal named WALL-E...THAT CAN'T FOLLOW ORDERS."

The roar of Prime's rant made WALL-E convert into his box form. He's frightened to even response back.

"Perceptor!" Prime said.

"Ye...Yes Prime." The Autobot scientist said.

"Take WALL-E to a holding cell. I want this...thing out of my face."

"But...Prime...I"

"THAT'S AN ORDER!!!"

Perceptor sighed and said, "Yes, sir."

"Wait!" Shouted Wheelie. "For WALL-E I do care, this isn't fair."

"Isn't fair?" Prime questioned. "What isn't fair?

"Aren't you a shame? WALL-E not to blame."

"Are you questioning my authority Wheelie?"

"No...I..."

"Then you go to the cell with WALL-E too. You are hereby relieve of duty."

There was silence in the room. Perceptor and Blurr couldn't believe that for the first time that their leader has gone haywire and fires a teammate in front of their eyes. Without anyone protesting against Prime's demands, both Perceptor and Blurr escort WALL-E and Wheelie to a holding cell inside the base. WALL-E had his head down in embarrassment. He felt crushed on what Prime had said to him. He's right about two things: he's weak and worthless. All he did to just get here on Cybertron was to guard a key and restore a planet. Now, after all this insanity going on, he's carted off to jail. What can get any worse than this?

At Trypticon, the Decepticons and the drones gather at the hangar with weapons armed and groups formed in front a huge metal door. The metal doors opened to the launch pad where Megatron and his group are waiting. Before they advanced any further, Megatron calls in on his.

"Open the bay doors." He commanded to someone on the other end.

The circular launch bay doors opened underneath. Smoke and steam spew upward as a platform rises to the surface of the pad. Coming out of the smoke was their new Decepticon teammate Tidal Wave, born from the Vector Sigma Key. The platform reached it's ascension and Tidal Wave made his appearance known to everyone outside.

"Tidal Wave." Megatron said. "Transform."

"YES MASTER!" Said Tidal Wave in a monstrous growl.

Slowly, Tidal Wave converts into his transport ship mode, which is made to carry the drones.

"Drones!" Megatron commanded. "MARCH!"

One by one the Decepticon Drones, big and small, marched forward to Tidal Wave's ship. The maximum capacity that Tidal Wave can carry is about 300 passengers but no weight is involved for transportation.

Once the Drones were on board, Megatron gave out the next following commands, "Constructicons, Stunticons, and Combaticons! MERGE FOR THE KILL!"

All together, the Constructicons form Devastator; the Stunticons form Menasor; and the Combaticons form Bruticus. That makes four gigantic robots for the upcoming battle. With his army of Decepticons ready for the assault, Megatron turns his attention to StarScream.

"StarScream!" Megatron said. "Lead the Decepticons to battle and don't fail me."

"Yes mighty Megatron." StarScream replied. "It shall be done."

StarScream transforms into his F-15 jet mode and gives out the following order to the Decepticon army on the ground, "DECEPTICONS! DESTROY CYBERTRON!" He flies off with ThunderCracker, Blitzwing, Lugnut, and Skywarp following behind. Blackout, on the launch pad, transforms into his MH-53 chopper mode. He opens his pod bay doors and his partner Barricade, in police car form enters the cargo hold while Scorponok rides on the back of Blackout. Tidal Wave guns his engine and flies off with StarScream and his Seekers. Blackout does the same and flies right next to the robotic behemoth. Devastator, Bruticus, and Menasor march their way out of the base's pad and into the path that leads to the cities of Cybertron. In an instant, the Decepticon army has left the base with Megatron, Soundwave, Shockwave, and Decepti – EVE.

Megatron smirks as he sees his army walk off, "Very soon Optimus. I'll have your head mounted in my trophy room."

A/N: Next Chapter: The Autobots and Decepticons fight to the death. What will be the outcome for WALL-E and Wheelie.


	20. Reinforcements

Wall-E: Transform and Roll out

Chapter 19: Reinforcements

**A/N: Hey dear readers. It's LimpBizkit3030 and I'm back to update my fanfic. ****Before I can continue on writing this fic, I'm going to answer an e-mail message from a fellow reviewer.**

**Fanfic user, dcp1992, asked me: When will I be updating WALLE: Transform and Roll Out? My answer, it's updated now but rest assure that when I have to update my fics, it takes time for me to come up with ideas in order for the story to flow and having people wanting more. I'm planning to have this story finished before **_**Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen**_** hits theaters or during the week of ROTF.**

So let's continue with the story.

Elita – 1 stood in front of the private room door where Optimus had his talk with WALL – E and his Autobots. She had her head leaning against it as to hear what went down. All she heard was a few thuds and bangs against the wall like someone was fighting in there. In her mind, she doubt that the whole noises were done by Prime because she always thought of him not being the violent type who can not get over the loss of a key.

She backed away from the metal door and saw it open. Exiting out of the room was Perceptor and Blurr with a depressed WALL-E and a miserable Wheelie. She stood there and watched the two Autobots lead their small companions to an elevator shaft across the room and they took it to below the base. Elita – 1 was confused at this. What happened in there and what made WALL-E and Wheelie so sad? She peeked inside the room and saw Optimus Prime leaning against a blank metal wall with a stretched arm and his head down. She approached him cautiously.

"Prime?" Elita – 1 whispered. "What happened in here?"

Prime lifted his head to meet Elita – 1's face and said, "I...just...need to be alone for now, Elita."

"But Prime, you can tell me on what's been eating your mind. Was it something terrible?"

"I...want to...be alone, Elita. Please, just...get out."

Elita didn't say another word but just took Prime's request. She turned away from her boyfriend and walks out of the room. Before closing the door, she looked at Prime one last time with a worried look on her face. She didn't think of anything else and just closes the door.

In the skies above Cybertron the Seekers, Lugnut, and Blitzwing were approaching the city of Iacon.

"Iacon is dead ahead." Starscream instructed.

Blitzwing spoke in his Anger persona and said, "Dead is right. Those Autobots are in for a big surprise."

"Please don't let the Autobots hurt me!" Said a cowardly Skywarp. "I'm not fit for this."

"Shut it Skywarp." Thundercracker replied. "If you can't take the heat, then stay on the kitchen floor."

Down below, Prime's Autobot team, who were keeping guard outside the base, noticed something coming from the skies.

"Hey guys." Cliffjumper said to his teammates. "Look up there!"

"IT'S STARSCREAM!!!" Warned Ironhide.

Starscream flies in and fires his laser cannons at the Autobots. "DIE FOOLS!!!!"

The Autobot team took cover and evade Starscream's fire. However, this was only the beginning. Coming in after Starscream were the rest of the Seekers and they unleashed their firepower on the Autobots, causing the ground explode and sending debris everywhere. The Autobots got back up and returned fire at their foes.

The commotion rocked the inside of the base. Firestar informs Elita-1 that the Decepticons are attacking the base and Elita-1 activates the alarm.

"ATTENTION AUTOBOTS!" Elita-1 yelled on the intercom. "THE BASE IS UNDER ATTACK! I REPEAT: THE BASE IS UNDER ATTACK! REPORT TO YOUR STATIONS!"

Optimus Prime exits out of his private room and goes to the Control room where Elita-1 and Firestar are located.

"What's going on?" Prime asked the female Autobots.

"The Decepticons are attacking." Firestar said.

"How many?"

Firestar looks at the radar on her control panel. The radar reads five blips approaching the base...then ten...followed by a three blimp sized blips.

"Oh Primus!" Firestar gasped.

"What is it Firestar?" Prime asked.

"I hope you have energon because it's an all out attack."

"At this rate." Elita-1 said to Prime. "We're going to need reinforcements."

"Then let's get to it. Firestar, call in the Aeiralbots, Protectobots, and Inferno. Tell them to report here and defend the base. Inform First Aid and Blurr about the situation too. Have Ratchet, Perceptor, and Red Alert on medical duties."

"But what about the Dinobots, Wheelie, and...WALL-E?" Elita-1 asked.

Prime pauses for ten seconds and says, "They...stay here. Now let's go and help the team."

Elita-1 nods her head and the two Autobot leaders exit out of the building, leaving Firestar contacting other Autobots for help. Somewhere around Cybertron's city street, a red fire engine named Inferno receives a call from Firestar.

"This is Inferno." He replied to the call.

"Inferno, this is Firestar!" The female Autobot replied. "We need your help. The Decepticons are attacking the Iacon base. We need you, the Aerialbots, and the Protectobots immediately."

"I'm on it. Hang on my love. Just stay calm."

Inferno hangs up his radio communication and sends a signal to the Protectobots and Aerialbots. In another area of Cybertron, the Protectobots lead by Hot Spot, a blue Mitsubishi fire engine, receives the signal. He informs his colleagues Groove, a Honda Goldwing GL1200 motorcycle; Blades, a UH-1 Iroquois Rescue helicopter; and Streetwise, a Nissan 300ZX police car.

"Protectobots." Hot Spot said. "We must report to Iacon on the double. The Decepticons are attacking and our teammate First Aid needs help. Let's roll out."

The Protectobots head to Iacon. In the skies above of another area of Cybertron, the Aerialbots had also receive Inferno's signal and they too fly to Iacon.

Underneath the Iacon base where the holding cells are located, WALL-E and Wheelie were put inside in one of the cells by Perceptor and Blurr.

"I know this is hard for me to WALL-E." Perceptor said. "But I must follow Prime's orders."

Right after Blurr closes the cell door, BOOM! The sound of an explosion knocks everyone down to the floor. Dusts and pieces of metal from the ceiling above the cell area fell to the floor but no one got hurt.

Perceptor gets up and calls on his communicator to Prime."Optimus Prime! What's going on up there?"

Prime responds back, "We're under attack. We need you to assist Ratchet and Red Alert up above in the infirmary. Have Blurr outside with us."

"Yes sir."

Perceptor and Blurr exit the cell area, leaving WALL-E and Wheelie alone by themselves. They watch as they see the two Autobots get in the elevator and head topside. WALL-E gave out a sad tone and converts into his box form. His guardian Wheelie sat down on the metal floor, not feeling like saying a word.

CRASH! The cell door burst open. The two young robots cower in fear as they didn't expect that to happen. Surprisingly, it wasn't a threating crash but a friendly one. It was Grimlock and the Dinobots.

"Me Grimlock help friends escape." Grimlock said.

"Grimlock, why help us out? Prime will be informed and he'll pout." Rhymed Wheelie.

"Me Snarl say to Grimlock that we help Earth robot." Snarl said. "We go rescue white robot."

"Yeah! We rescue EVE." Grimlock said.

WALL-E popped out of his box and says, "EV-AH?" He heard the Dinobots about their plan and he happily accepts the offer of being rescued.

Outside the base, the Autobots continue to open fire against the oncoming Seekers. In the distance came more trouble: Menasor, Devastator, and Bruticus. The three giant Decepticons attack the city towers of Iacon and the spaceport miles away from Autobot base. Just then, Blackout arrives with his teammates Barricade and Scorponok. Blackout lands near an open area outside the Autobot base and opens his pod doors. Barricade exits out and transforms into robot mode. Blackout transforms as well and Scroponok jumps out of Blackouts back and together, they attack the High Council of Pavilions.

Prime notices Blackout and his team attacking and orders his Autobots into battle, "Cliffjumper, Bumblebee, and Springer. Defend the High Council from Blackout."

"Yes sir Optimus." Springer replied.

"Be careful Springer." Arcee said.

Before Springer transformed, he embraces Arcee with a loving hug and says, "I'll be safe." Springer transforms into his helicopter mode and flies off with Bumblebee and Cliffjumper hanging onto his skids. In a matter of minutes Inferno, the Protectobots, and the Aerialbots had arrived at Iacon.

"Sir." Ironhide said to Prime. "Reinforcements inbound."

"Perfect!" Prime said. "Now it's time we even the odds."

Prime contacts the Aerialbots and Protectobots to combine into their own giant robot form. The Aerialbots get the message they and form Superion. First Aid, who was waiting outside with the Autobots during the battle, meets up with his team of Protectobots and form Defensor.

"Now one more thing." Prime said. "Omega Supreme, transform and join the fight with Superion and Defensor."

"Yes sir." Omega Supreme replied.

Omega Supreme transforms from his rolling rank station to his robot form and all three giant robots fight off against their foes. Superion battles Menasor, Defensor against Bruticus, and Omega Supreme vs. Devastator. Everything seems to be going as planned until another unexpected surprise: a giant Decepticon transport ship landing in another open area outside of the city of Iacon. The Autobots looked on as the doors open and out comes three hundred Decepticon drones with their weapons drawn and fire at the Autobots. The Autobots seeks cover and shoot right back at the Drones the best way they can but the nightmare was not yet over. Once the doors of the The Decepticon transport ship closed, it started to hover above the ground and turned face first with the nose pointing down.

"OPTIMUS!" Jazz yelled. "LOOK AT THAT SHIP!"

"What in the world is it doing?" Said a confused Kup.

Suddenly, The Autobots witness the transport ship split apart and started to transform into something monstrous. They watched as the ship formed giant legs and hands. It grew 70 feet tall and gave out a terrifying growl.

"So...this is...Megatrons' Ultimate Creation." Prime gulped.

"TIDAL WAVE!" It spoke. "DESTROY!"

The Autobots were stunned to see this giant Decepticon appear in front of their eyes. They feel like retreating but Optimus won't allow it if they did.

"Prime?" Elita-1 asked.

"Yes?" Prime replied.

"What do we do?"

"...We...fight...to the death."

Optimus Prime turns to his Autobot team and says, "Till all are one!"

The Autobots replied, "Till all are one!"

A/N: Next Chapter: WALL-E, Wheelie, and the Dinobots team up to rescue EVE.


	21. Loss of Hope

Wall-E: Transform and Roll out

Chapter 20: Loss of hope

**A/N: Hey guys. It's been awhile since my last update. Before I begin, I should let you know that I did see **_**Transformers Revenge of the Fallen**_**. In my opinion, I thought this movie was great. I don't understand why critics are giving this movie bad reviewers and thrashing it like it's not cinema masterpiece material. My response to that and every other critic is this: if you are not a fan of Transformers from the original days of G1 to Headmasters to Beast Wars to Armada to IDW publishing to today, you will not understand the WHOLE story. It's about the origins of the Transformers, the Original 13 Transformers, the Dynasty of Primes, the Matrix of Leadership, etc. Sure, it's not Oscar material but the movie is for fans only and it was enjoyable.**

**What's more idiotic is that some movie goers will compare TF: ROTF to Dark Knight saying Dark Knight had better acting, story, entertainment, special effects, etc. Let me say this: Dark Knight is good but TOO OVERRATED. However, both movies, ROTF and DK, were 3 hours long, action packed, and made over $ 200 million in the opening weekend so don't compare last years movie to ROTF because it's pointless.**

**Now onward to the story**

SMASH! Slag creates a hole in the outer wall of the Cell room that leads to the outside of the Autobot base.

"Me see nothing out here." Slag told the Dinobots and company.

"Then we go to Decepticons." Grimlock commanded.

Grimlock looks at WALL-E and Wheelie and said, "Me Grimlock and Dinobots go to Decepticon base. You fly with Swoop. Swoop can get there fast and we be there in time."

The two young robots nodded and hopped onto Swoop's back. Spreading his wings, Swoop took flight across the battlefield above Iacon, making sure no one sees him nor attacks him. It was thrilling ride for WALL-E as he remembered his time flying through space with EVE three months ago at the Axiom. But this isn't a time for fun; this is a time for justice. He has to rescue EVE and convince her to join the good side. While flying with Swoop, WALL-E surveys the battlefield below. He can see a giant robot that towers over the cities. He guessed that this is the Ultimate Creation that the Decepticons talked about earlier in Moonbase-1. More so, he saw Optimus Prime and his Autobot teammates firing at the Drones below and Springer carrying Bumblebee and Cliffjumper as they fire their cannons at Blackout, Barricade, and Scorponok. The Autobot Combiners and Omega Supreme battling the Decepticon combiners was a sight to behold as each robot exchange blow after blow and laser fire after laser fire. The Seekers led by Starscream flew in for another wave of attack on the Autobots but neither of them were successful as the Autobots fire back.

Megatron, Soundwave, Shockwave, and Decepti-EVE viewed the Iacon attack from a row of five monitors inside the control room of Trypticon. Both Shockwave and Soundwave sat in front of a control panel that control the monitors and transmit radio contact to their Decepticon army. Megatron stood in the room watching with an evil smirk as his creation of destruction is ready to battle the Autobots.

"This is it!" Megatron cheered evilly "The final assault on my old adversaries. Shockwave, inform the Decepticons to hold their position behind Tidal Wave. Have the Combiners stand down. It's time for Tidal Wave to destroy them all!"

"I'm on it Megatron." Shockwave informed.

The Autobots on the ground awaited for Tidal Wave to make his move at the Tagon Heights, a section which is just a few miles away from Iacon. Springer, still in his chopper form while carrying Bumblebee and Cliffjumper, ceased his approach to Blackout and his team attacking the High Council. For them, the MH-53 evil chopper and his team transformed into their vehicle modes and proceeded to go to a safe location behind Tidal Wave. The Seekers join alongside with Blackout as they to go to a holding pattern and wait for their new Decepticon teammate do his job. Devastator, Menasor, and Bruticus broke up their fight against their opponents and ran to a farther distance away from Tidal Wave. Though, they did not give up their fight and all three remain at a standby.

"Optimus!" Elita-1 said. "What are Decepticons doing?"

"Whatever it is, it doesn't look pretty." Optimus replied with a worried look.

The Decepticon drones, big and small, marched further away from Tidal Wave to at least 80 yards. With enough small space to walk, Tidal Wave was ready for action. He let out a thunderous roar that echoed throughout the whole planet of Cybertron that nearly quaked the ground and broke the sound barrier. Suddenly, if that was not horrifying for the Autobots, Tidal Wave made his move. The large gun turrets on his chests that were part of his aircraft carrier mode shot out a storm of missiles. The Autobots watched in horror as these missiles screamed all the way down on Iacon and they flee for cover.

"AUTOBOTS! INCOMING!" Prime ordered.

The Autobots transformed and retreat for cover among the buildings of Iacon. The bombs of death missed their targets and explode on the metal ground, causing a huge crater. However, the terror was not over yet. Superion, Defensor, and Omega Supreme try to take down Tidal Wave the best way they can. All three fired their laser cannons, gun turrets, and missiles at the metal beast. Not even a scratch was made on Tidal Wave. The Decepticon behemoth returned the favor by having his turrets switch from missile mode to laser mode. He rapidly unleashed his laser turrets at his foes till the point that his guns had overheated. All three Autobot felt the powerful laser that destroyed their own chest cavity and fell to the metal ground. This gives the Decepticon combiners their cue to finish them off. Devastator approached Omega Supreme, picks him up, and tosses him into a section of the city that demolished a few buildings. Luckily, no one was inside of any of those buildings. Feeling victory, Devastator goes back to his holding stage.

Menasor takes Superion and applies a torture rack that nearly splits the Autobot warrior in half but being eager, he slams Superion on to the metal ground. Defeated, Superion detaches himself and becomes the Aerialbots again. However, the Aerialbots were not moving but barely alive. Menasor seemed relieve that finally defeated his arch foe for the first time and leaves the scene to join Devastator. While leaving, he turns his head to the right and notice Bruticus firing his plasma cannon into the burning chest of a downed Defensor. The Combaticon warrior walks away while Defensor detaches to become the Protectobots again.

At Trypticon's control room, the sound of clapping can be heard from Megatron.

"Excellent!" Megatron said. "With their Combiners and Omega Supreme out of energy, the Autobots have lost all hope."

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! There goes a small, warning sound coming from the radar. Soundwave checks it out.

"Megatron, unidentified object approaching from the northwest." Soundwave alerted.

"What?" Megatron said in a confused manner. "Put it on screen."

Soundwave activates one of the monitors. The first monitor out of the five revealed Swoop with WALL-E and Wheelie flying over the battlefield.

"Dinobot in range!" Soundwave said to Megatron. "Autobot Wheelie and WALL-E unit occupied."

"What are those darn imbeciles think they're up to?" Megatron ranted.

"My possible theory is that they're trying to invade our base." Shockwave guessed.

"No! That can't be it. I bet that WALL-E unit is here to capture my apprentice Decepti-EVE. Shockwave, call in the Insecticons and instruct them to take down those fools."

"Megatron!" Decepti-EVE interrupted.

"What is it Decepti-EVE?" Megatron said.

"Decepti-EVE...Destroy WALL-E. Autobots...must die."

Megatron was surprised to hear that from EVE, "What? You want to obliterate the WALL-E unit by yourself?"

"Yes...lord." Decepti-EVE replied.

As if not satisfied, Megatron replied with grief and said, "Very well. Shockwave, call off the Insecticons. Decepti-EVE, proceed to intercept and have your fun but don't disappoint me."

"You...won't be." Decepti-EVE said as she exits the room and flies out of Trypticon.

Swoop flies over Tagon Heights and enters the Rust Sea of Cybertron. Trypticon is just beyond the horizon at the badlands known as Kaon.

"We almost there." Swoop told his passengers.

Decepti-EVE sees the oncoming Swoop and transforms into her laser gun mode. She fires one shot at the Dinobot. Swoop sees the laser blast and evades by strafing left. Decepti-EVE fires again, this time hitting Swoop's left wing.

"OOOOWWWW!" Swoop yelled in pain.

Swoop falls from the sky with Wheelie and WALL-E hanging on for their lives. Trying to concentrate on his painful descend, Swoop veers to the right away from the ground and aims for the sea. Wheelie grabs WALL-E's hand and transforms into his car mode with WALL-E in his cockpit. All two ejected from Swoop's back before he crashed into the sea. WALL-E exits out of the cockpit with Wheelie converting back to robot mode. They were a bit shaken from what they just witness. They hope that Swoop is all right. Before either of them have a chance to check for Swoop's condition, Decepti-EVE made her presence known. She drew her plasma gun and aimed at WALL-E.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" WALL-E screamed.

"Die!" Decepti-EVE said.

She fires one shot. In an instant flash, Wheelie made a last second dive towards WALL-E and pushes him out the way from the oncoming blast. WALL-E fell to the ground and survived. BAM! The plasma blast shot through Wheelie's neck, destroying his larynx. The young Autobot fell to the ground gasping to breathe, legs trembling and his hands holding onto his burning neck. WALL-E was horrified to see his guardian risk his life to save him.

Megatron watched on through the monitors with a smile on his face.

"Perfect!" Megatron said. "Now my apprentice: destroy the WALL-E unit."

"Yes...lord." Decepti-EVE said as she drew her gun.

She approached WALL-E with her cannon fully charged. WALL-E took a few steps back to get away from Decepi-EVE.

"Die...WALL-E unit." Decepti-EVE threatened.

WALL-E shook his head and shudders a few gibberish words to tell EVE not to shoot him. Even so, it's not working. Then he had an idea that will convince her not to be evil. WALL-E opens his little compartment next to his charge meter and he took a BnL lighter. The same lighter that EVE likes. He switches on as a way to jog her memory. Decepti-EVE looks at the lighter and without a word, she slaps it out of WALL-E's hand. What can he do now? The lighter won't work. His robot talking is useless. What can he do to convince her before he blows to smithereens. Like they say, it's not over until the fat lady sings. Sings? Of course, singing like song. This gave WALL-E one more chance to try. He presses his PLAY button on his chest and the sound of "It takes a moment" from _Hello, Dolly_ starts playing.

Decepti-EVE hears the music and she halts her approach to WALL-E. Her crescent moon eyes slowly began to expand to normal circles as if saying "what in the world." Even Megatron and his crew heard the music from the monitors.

"What is that I'm hearing?" Megatron said confused.

"It's music." Shockwave explained.

"Romantic music." Soundwave added.

"Romantic...MUSIC?!?" Megatron choked. "What kind of infernal nonsense is this? I don't have time to hear this. Decepti-EVE! DESTROY HIM NOW!"

But Decepti-EVE did not respond. The song was mesmerizing her memory bank. She started to recognize the song. WALL-E notice that it's working and he did his next move. He gestured Decepti-EVE his hands and slowly cupped them together. Decepti-EVE's wide eye expression never changed as she too somehow recognize WALL-E's hand gesture.

"EV-AH!" WALL-E pleaded. "EV-AH!"

Back at the control room at Trypticon, Megatron was beginning to lose his patience.

"DECEPTI-EVE!" Megatron screamed. "I COMMAND YOU TO DESTROY THE WALL-E UNIT!"

"EV-AH!" WALL-E pleads again.

"DESTROY HIM!"

"EEEEVVVVVV-AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Decepti-EVE looked at her cannon and WALL-E and back again. Her eyes slowly closed and she began to tremble while wrestling her inner thoughts. Her directives inside of her state to kill WALL-E and the Autobots but she somehow felt that this is all wrong. "Dest...no...Destro...NO...Destroy...DESTROY...DESTROY...Megatron."

"WHAT?!?" Said an angry Megatron. "How dare you disobey my orders. You leave me with no alternative."

Megatron approached the control panel between Soundwave and Shockwave. He approaches a red button and says, "Farewell Apprentice." He pushes it. ZZZZAAAPPPP!!! Suddenly, the inside of Decepti-EVE began to shake violently. Electricity and sparks fire out of her head and chest. She screams in serious agony and pain that had WALL-E horrified. The small compacting robot looked on in sorrow as his beloved was being tortured by the evil Decepticon leader. Within seconds, it was over. She slowly hovered with her probe body covered in burn marks and falls to the metal.

"WWWAAALLL-EEE!" Groaned EVE.

Back at Trypticon, Shockwave and Soundwave were surprised on what they just witnessed.

"Megatron!" Shockwave said. "But why?"

"I never liked her at all in the first place." Megatron said. " This whole entire plan was good at first but she was nothing more than a waste of my time. Let's focus on Tidal Wave for completing his objective."

WALL-E slowly, cautiously approached EVE. He can smoke coming in from the inside of her and tiny sparks jumping out of her upper left chest. He couldn't see her face because she was turned sideways. WALL-E turned her to the side to see how she's feeling. To his relief, EVE's eyes are back to blue than red but she is very weak to move. She groan in pain as she tries to speak.

"WALL-E." EVE groan weakly.

WALL-E replied by chatter soothingly to calm her down. There's nothing he could do for now but just wait for help. As he stood there with EVE at his side, he can hear someone splashing through the water. It's Dinobot Swoop and he's alive. Even so, behind WALL-E are the Dinobots led by Grimlock with Slag carrying an unconscious Wheelie in his teeth.

"We too late." Sludge sadly said. "We didn't save friends."

"Me Grimlock say we go back to Autobots." Grimlock said informed everyone. "Doctors can help."

The Dinobots retreated back to Iacon. Slag has his teeth around an injured Wheelie while Swoop carries WALL-E on his back and a fried EVE in his legs and he flies off ahead of the Dinobots.

Fade out

Background music of the original 1980s instrumental Transformers music plays.

Fade in to a shot of WALL-E picking up a pile of trash and compacts it into his small compartment. After his process, he opens his compartment and a trash cube comes out with an Autobot symbol on the front followed by a caption box with words.

**Narrator:** _WALL-E: Transform and Roll out_, will return after these messages.

(**A/N:** Homage to the G1 Cartoon Commercial Transition)

A/N: Next Chapter: The Autobots are losing the battle.


	22. Words of a Veteran

Wall-E: Transform and Roll out

Chapter 21: Words of a veteran

Fade in to a shot of deep blue space.

Background music of the 1980s instrumental Transformers music plays.

Flying in from opposite sides of the lower bottom shot are two EVE probes in their egg form. They mirror their flight of each other with one u-turning left under a Decepticon symbol and the other u-turning right under an Autobot symbol in which both signs came in from opposite sides of the shot. Once in clear view of the shot, the two EVE probes convert to their robot mode with one having blue eyes and the other with red sinister eyes; which means that they are EVE and Decepti-EVE. Both of them do a close-up fly-by while cross intersecting each other in the middle of the frame and exit out with a caption box coming in view from the middle of the shot.

**Narrator:** We now return to _WALL-E: Transform and Roll out_.

The sidelined Decepticons witness an amazing show by Tidal Wave, their new teammate of destruction. It even made some of the more powerful types jealous as he was able to somehow "destroy" the Autobots with deadly force. The question is though: are the Autobots dead? The giant behemoth robot used his onboard energon scanner vision for any sign of his adversaries. His vision is more like x-ray and thermal vision combined except that it tracks any lifeform in his view glows yellow and non-living forms are colored green. A minute passed and there is still no sign of any Autobots. Just then, Tidal Wave's communicator went off. He answers to the voice of Megatron on the other end.

"Tidal Wave." Megatron said on the communication line. "What is your status?"

"LOCATION OF AUTOBOTS UNKNOWN!" Tidal Wave replies. "ENERGON SCANNER READS NEGATIVE!"

"Well keep looking for them. Launch your Sentry Drones from your chest and they'll assist you into finding the Autobots within the confines of the city. When they launch a warning flare, it will indicate the location of the Autobots. You know what to do when that happens. Do you get that?"

"YES LORD MEGATRON!"

Disabling his energon scanner for now, Tidal Wave opened a small hatch from his chest cavity. Coming out of his opening are four black, soccer ball like probes with four yellow bulb-like eyes. They scatter across the streets of Iacon in search of the Autobots and report it to Tidal Wave ASAP.

Peeking out of the shadows from an alleyway from the Sentry Drones' radar, Optimus Prime remains certain that these things will take their time before finding him. As of now, he and his Autobot team found refuge inside an underground bunker constructed for the Autobots in case of an emergency. He closes the door of the bunker and goes back inside where his remaining Autobot teammates are taking refuge. Somehow, mostly everyone survived the unexpected shower of death of above, with the exception of a few. Inferno, Chromia, and Tracks weren't so lucky to take immediate cover and both suffer severe damage but they are able to live for now. Chromia was aided by her boyfriend Ironhide as he cradles her in his arms with Elita-1 sitting aside. Meanwhile, Inferno and Tracks are comforted by Kup, Jazz, Arcee, and Springer. Bumblebee and Cliffjumper are keeping watch of the group when Optimus Prime approached them.

"How are they?" Prime asked Bumblebee with concern.

"It's very serious Prime." Bee responded. "Chromia's life is hanging on a thread. Inferno needs oil and Tracks is desperate for repairs. I'm afraid that's all I know so far."

"What about the rest of our team outside in the battlefield?"

"I contacted Blades earlier." Cliffjumper said. "He said that he and First Aid are doing fine but Groove, Hot Spot, and Streetwise are down. They need to take their fallen comrades back to the base but the problem is: that monster Decepticon is out there and if they try to escape, they become nothing more than scrap metal."

"What about the Aerialbots and Omega Supreme?"

"From what I heard from Blades; Silverbolt, Skydive, and Air Raid are with them. Fireflight and Slingshot are in need of medical attention. No word on Omega Supreme yet. That's all I heard from them, commander."

"So what do we Prime?" Bumblebee said. "Have you thought of a plan to get our teammates to our underground bunker?"

Optimus Prime gives an exhausted sigh and says, "We cannot risk our lives to go out there and save them. There are Sentry Drones scouring across Iacon and those things will spoil our location if we try to hide from them. As of now, we must take the injured back to base from this underground passageway. If we are able to make it in time before that Ultimate Creation can find us, then that can buy us some time to think of a strategy to take down that thing and find our stranded teammates."

The Autobot leader turns his attention to Kup and says, "Kup! I need you, Jazz, and Ironhide to go to the infirmary with the injured. The rest of us will make the best of it to reach the front gate of the base without getting seen."

"What about more reinforcements?" Jazz said. "We can contact Wheeljack and the rest of the Autobots on Moonbase-2."

"We can't do that."

"Why not?" Jazz replied with a protesting voice to Optimus.

"Because right before I stepped out to the battlefield, I informed Firestar to terminate all communications to Moonbase-2."

The Autobot team gasped with their jaws on the floor.

"Optimus!" Ironhide yelled. "Have you gone mad?"

"Listen Ironhide." Prime said. "I'm well aware that we are losing this fight as we speak but if anyone of us tries to get a hold of Moonbase-2, I have a hunch that the Decepticons will hijack our communication channel and send a direct attack on the remaining Autobots that still serve under my wing. We can't risk another base and more lives to add in our obituary so save all your energy unless we here on this planet work together. Do you all understand?"

The Autobots nodded in agreement.

"Alright then. I'm counting on all of you to make it out in this battle alive in one piece. Let's move."

The infirmary in the Autobot HQ was not a sight to see. Autobot medics Ratchet and Red Alert worked hard on the clock with their assistants Blurr and Perceptor on their side. They finished working on Blaster, Rewind, Eject, and Prowl as they rest on metal gurneys. IV bags filled with oil on a pole with IV lines were implanted into their arms while they recuperate near the walls with windows overlooking the city of Iacon. It even had a view of Tidal Wave still searching for the Autobots with his Sentry Drones though they have not found the HQ yet.

The doors of the infirmary opened. The doctors and their assistant turned to see an unwanted surprise: WALL-E and Grimlock.

"Grimlock!" Ratchet said with a irritable voice. "What are you doing here? And why did you bring WALL-E?"

"Me Grimlock and Dinobots need help." Grimlock said. "WALL-E's friend and Wheelie hurt."

"They are?" Red Alert said. "Bring them in here. We'll work on them."

The rest of the Dinobots enter the medical room with Swoop carrying EVE and Slag carrying Wheelie. The four Autobot warriors both gasped on what they saw.

"What in Primus' name happened to them?" Red Alert asked.

Grimlock spoke, "Me Grimlock and Dinobots plan to get EVE from Decepticons. EVE flew in and hurt Swoop and destroyed Wheelie. Then EVE want to hurt WALL-E but EVE go crazy and hurt self."

"Wait!" Perceptor said. "You mean EVE went crazy when she tried to shoot WALL-E?"

Grimlock nodded.

"But how?"

Blurr said in his speedy voice, "Maybe WALLE tried to convince EVE that working fort he Decepticons was a bad thing and she made a mistake so she refused to follow orders from Megatron and he fried her circuits."

"That...could be a good guess Blurr." Perceptor said. "But should we trust EVE? If we fix her, she would double cross us again like she did on Moonbase-1."

WALL-E approached the four Autobots and gave them a serious sad look. He gestured and pleaded with them in a robot gibberish that he wants EVE to be fixed. Though they couldn't understand his gibberish, the Autobots looked at each other with Ratchet giving a nod.

"WALL-E is desperate for our help." Ratchet said to his teammates. "We got no other choice but help EVE. Red Alert and Blurr, I want you two to work on Wheelie while Perceptor and I fix EVE."

"You got it Ratchet." Red Alert said.

The doors on the infirmary opened again and enter Ironhide, Jazz, and Kup carrying their injured comrades.

"Ratchet! Red Alert!" Jazz said.

"What is it Jazz?" Red Alert said.

"We need your help now. Our teammates are down."

Red Alert sighed heavily, "Just send them in the other room. We'll get to them as soon as possible. We're in the middle of surgery here."

"Okay. Come on Ironhide and Kup."

The three Autobots left to the next room of the infirmary and set them their teammates on a set of metal beds. Meanwhile, Ratchet and Perceptor work on EVE in the middle of the infirmary with a table set up for her with WALL-E and the Dinobots at their side. Perceptor transforms into his microscope mode and checks the damages on EVE. He converts right back to robot mode after inspection.

"So what do you have to report?" Ratchet asked Perceptor.

"Her wounds are non-fatal." He replied. "But we have to take her apart in order to see what needs to be done. Since she has a transformation cog installed onto her motherboard, we cannot remove it or she'll die."

WALL-E gasped on what he heard.

"Those darn Decepticons." Ratchet growled. "What have they done to this poor thing?"

"We cannot waste time here. We have to work."

"...Wwwaiittt!" EVE groaned in pain.

"What did you say EVE?" Perceptor said.

"...WWWAAALLL-EEE."

WALL-E heard his name being called from EVE. He approached the metal bed with assistance from Grimlock. EVE turned to her side and grasped WALL-E's metal hand with her left hand.

"EVV-AH!" WALL-E said all worried.

"WALL-E." EVE replied.

She pointed to the window with her right index finger where it showed the view of Iacon and a motionless Tidal Wave. WALL-E turned to the window and looks back at EVE in confusion.

"EV-AH?" WALL-E said as he tries to understand on what she's pointing at.

"...Kkkeeyyy" EVE moaned weakly. "...hhheeeadd..."

WALL-E did not what she meant by those words. Head and key? What does that mean?

"EVE, listen to me." Ratchet interrupted. "We got to work on you now. WALL-E, I need you and the Dinobots to leave."

"Aww! Me Grimlock want to stay." The T-Rex protested.

"Just go Grimlock." Perceptor insist.

The Dinobots and a depressed WALL-E left the infirmary. WALL-E takes one more look at EVE before the door closed and sees her being shut off by Ratchet as Perceptor gave the Autobot doctor some tools to open her probe body up. He looks away and walks out of the room with the Dinobots.

"We Dinobots go downstairs." Grimlock said to his team. "You coming WALL-E?"

WALL-E shook his head no and converts to his box form near the Infirmary Door.

"Lets leave WALL-E alone." Sludge said. "He sad and need time."

The Dinobots left WALL-E alone as they went downstairs. WALL-E hid in his box thinking about the past few days being here in space with a civil war going on and his girlfriend being hospitalized. What more can happen for him?

"Hiding isn't going to help you out lad." Came a voice.

WALL-E peaked out of his box to know where that voice came from. Standing in front of him is the Autobot veteran known as Kup with his hands on his side.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

The earth robot nodded and Kup sat next to him.

"I'm sorry on what happened to EVE and Wheelie, WALL-E." Kup said. "They were brave young scouts that risked their lives to protect you."

WALL-E gave a sad tone upon hearing that.

"You know lad. When I was a young scout in the Autobots, I had lost a few of my friends from those Decepticons when they were trying to cease control of Cybertron. I felt like you when I started to lose hope on myself and I wanted to end my life when the war was still going on. However, there was something I did."

WALL-E turns to Kup and looked him in the eye as he was getting dragged into his war story.

Kup continued, "When I was battling in The Neutral Territories of Cyberton, a massive army of Decepticon drones corned me and Optimus Prime in a tight spot. I was standing there, gun drawn, and yelled 'DIE YOU DECEPTI-CREEPS' and I shot them all in every direction. Oil and body parts fly everywhere. BOOM! BOOM! BANG! I killed them all. Then Optimus said, 'You did a fine job Kup and I thought I doubted you for a rookie but you have proven your honor and courage to save me.' What a great moment. You see the point of this lad, is that you can overcome your fear of losing hope and start believing on fighting back against the ones that hold you down. You have done nothing but hide like a coward and let the Decepticons achieve their goal on domination. You would've never let that happen even if EVE was working for them after she was captured. You would've at least stood up and show Megatron what you're made of; not for the fact that you are a puny Earth robot but a confident machine."

WALL-E sat there thinking on what to say next and spoke, "But...Prime?"

"Prime was mad at you for breaking the Autobot code of protection." Kup said. "I bet he has got over it now since his mind is focused on protecting Iacon at all cost. However, that Ultimate Creation is out there and looking for us. Who knows what he will be planning ahead of time?"

"Head?" WALL-E questioned himself. He remembered EVE telling him about the head of the Ultimate Creation. Then he thought again on what the second word was. EVE told him earlier "key." Head and key and the Ultimate Creation. He started to put these clues together until an idea popped in his head: the Vector Sigma Key is in the Ultimate Creation's head! He converts back to his regular form and runs down the hall.

"WALL-E lad!" Kup said. "Where are you going?"

"Plan!" WALL-E informed.

"Plan?"

WALL-E nodded.

"Well if you have a plan that's better than Optimus then count me in."

A/N: Next Chapter: WALL-E does the unthinkable.


	23. A Giant Slayed

Wall-E: Transform and Roll out

Chapter 22: A Giant Slayed

**A/N: Hello everyone. I'm sorry I didn't update the story for about a week or so because I've been away for my 22****nd**** Birthday celebration. For gifts I got a bag of Snickers which is my favorite candy bar of all time, I got Terry the foulmouth turtle from Spencer's Gifts which is a very funny toy but I wanted the BullSh*t horn toy, got some money, and to top it all off; I got**_** Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen**_** on the 360. **

**It's a great game in my opinion but the Online Play is sweet! Plus, you can unlock SIX classic episodes of **_**Transformers G1**_** from the 1980s: S.O.S Dinobots, War of the Dinobots, and Fire on the Mountain on the Autobot Campaign; The Ultimate Doom Parts 1, 2, and 3 on the Decepticon Campaign. I like how the game designers chose the Combaticons, Aerialbots, Protectobots, Seekers, Stunticons, and Omnibots as drone warriors you encounter during gameplay and most of them are inspired by the actual G1 characters. For example, the Protectobots transform into Police vehicles and consist of three characters: Streetwise, Hotspot, and Blades. Streetwise is a police cruiser like his G1 counterpart; Hotspot is a Police Riot truck with a flamethrower instead of a blue firetruck; and Blades is a Police helicopter instead of a Search & Rescue emergency chopper.**

**Too bad the PS2 and Wii versions of T2: ROTF have three episodes: The Ultimate Doom Parts 1, 2, and 3. Worse, there is no free-roam and the game is more of a platformer instead of it being like it's next generation console counterparts. Normally, I would rather stick with T**_**ransformers Armada**_** or **_**Transformers The Movie The Game.**_

**Skids and Mudflap; the Arcee Twins (Arcee, Chromia, and Moonracer [Yes, I call her Moonracer since the third twin in the movie was not identified]); Ravage, Alice the Pretender, Scorponok, Wheelie, and Jolt are not available or seen in the game but Sideswipe is in it as downloadable content and Soundwave is in the Decepticon campaign during the mission gameplay and gives you tips and information. Besides those two, there's newcomer Breakaway who's pretty awesome and I love his voice acting in the game. Sadly, he didn't appear in the movie but in the original G1 toyline, he was an F22 raptor and is a combiner that forms Nexus Maximus in the Transformers Collectors Club group. He later reappeared in the first live action movie toyline as a Chrysler ME 412 and pays homage to the design and model of **_**Transformers G1**_** Getaway. Now for ROTF, Breakaway is an F-35 jet and speaks like an ace pilot.**

**Let's continue with the fic. This is going to be ONE LONG chapter.**

WALL-E and Kup hurried down a set of stairs to the ground floor where the Dinobots are located. The Dinobots were on their way to the Energon storage of the Autobot Base until WALL-E called them out with his robot gibberish talk.

"Grim!" WALL-E called out.

Grimlock turned his attention to WALL-E and said, "Huh? WALL-E call Grimlock?"

WALL-E approached the Dinobots and, from his best way of communicating to them, gestured and spoke a few words as the best way he can. He went to one of the windows outside the base and pointed to a motionless Tidal Wave outside searching for the Autobots. Then, he motioned and gestured of pointing at his head and act dead like he's playing a game of charades. The Dinobots, however, were a bit puzzled.

"Err...what WALL-E is doing?" Sludge questioned.

"Maybe I can guess on what WALL-E is trying to say?" Kup said. "Can you do it again WALL-E?"

Exhausted, WALL-E pointed to the window where it showed Tidal Wave.

Kup took a guess, "Um...does have to do with the window?"

WALL-E shook his head and pointed to the window again.

"Um...the Ultimate Creation?"

WALL-E excitedly jumped for a yes and then he spoke, "Head...key."

Kup guessed. "Head? Key? I get it! The Ultimate Creation's head has the Vector Sigma Key! Is that right WALL-E?"

WALL-E nods again.

"But how are you going to get the key WALL-E?" Kup asked.

"Swoop!" WALL-E responded. "Carry!"

Swoop heard what the young Earth robot had said and he replied, "Okay. Me Swoop will take WALL-E to Decepticon."

"And as for the rest of us," Kup said. "We'll keep those Decepticon Drones busy. Hopefully Prime won't find out about this or he'll have us canned. Okay, WALL-E! Let's do your plan."

Meanwhile at the streets of Iacon, the Sentry Drones were still searching for the Autobots. One of the four Drones flew to the roof of the Decagon, Planetary Security and Defense; unaware that the Autobots are right beneath it. Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Elita-1, Arcee, and Springer were hiding behind a dome building called the Chamber of Ancients, home to the High Council guardians that protect the Vector Sigma Matrix. Optimus Prime turned to his Autobot teammates.

"Okay Autobots," Optimus Prime said. "Listen up: our escape route to the base is close but it will require for all of us to stick together. As of now, the Sentry drones are scattered and one of them is behind our heads. If we can somehow get to the Grand Oratory, we can use the elevator and ride it to the surface. Once we do, we'll be a step further away of reaching to safety. Got it?

His team nodded in unison and they continue to quietly avoid the drone. When the Sentry Drone divert his attention to the north of the Decagon, Prime signals his team to wait and he ran across the metal street to the entrance of the Grand Oratory. The Drone turned itself to the south, not knowing that the Autobots were hiding behind the buildings. Seeing nothing it turned back to the north. Prime peered from the corner of his hiding place and signaled his team to follow.

Bumblebee went first to cross the street while not making a sudden sound to get the drone's attention. He was near Prime when suddenly, a second Sentry Drone patrolling on top of the Tower of Pion spotted Bumblebee and sent a warning flare. The Autobots had been spotted.

"Oh Primus!" Bumblebee said all shocked.

Tidal Wave saw the flare and let out a monstrous roar.

"AUTOBOTS LOCATED!" Tidal Wave said. "COMMENCE DESTRUCTION! WARRIORS MARCH!"

On the ground near Tidal Wave's feet, the Warrior Drones marched into the city and began firing at the Autobots. The Autobots seek cover but Prime signals them to fight back.

"Autobots!" Optimus ordered. "Defend!"

The remaining Autobots fired their guns at the army of Drones. Even without the rest of their team members, they have no other choice but to defend for themselves the best they can. Fearing the worst, Optimus contacts Ironhide for help.

"Ironhide!" Optimus called on his communicator. "Please respond. We need you, Jazz, and Kup here on the double. We're being pinned down here!"

WOOSH! Up in the skies above Cybertron, the Pteradon Dinobot Swoop flew over the battlefield with WALL-E on his back. Their destination is Tidal Wave...and his head.

"We almost there WALL-E." Swoop said. "We going to win battle."

At the Control Panel of Trypticon, Megatron watches from the monitors as his army of Drones fire at the remaining Autobots. He stood there with glee as he sips through a cup of oil and watches his adversaries suffer.

"Your excellency!" Shockwave said. "It seems that the Autobots are getting weaker. They had already loss of few of their kind with only Optimus and five more Autobot warriors left on the battlefield."

Megatron sighs with relief and says, "The day is ours. Soon Optimus will have to force a surrender or a retreat back to base. From this day forward, the Decepticons have finally defeat the Autobots!"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

A warning sign goes off on the control panel which halts Megatron's cheering of victory.

"Soundwave!" Megatron commanded. "Report!"

Soundwave checks the radar screen and says, "Megatron! Incoming Autobot from the Northwest. Heading towards Tidal Wave!"

"Put it on screen!"

As Megatron awaited for the screen to turn on, he took another sip of oil. Then one of the screens came on it showed Swoop and WALL-E. Surprised, Megatron spits a shower of oil out of his mouth and onto the floor.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Megatron shouted at the screen.

"Autobot Swoop and WALL-E unit." Soundwave said. "En route to Tidal Wave. ETA: five cycles."

"Does the WALL-E unit have a death wish? Well, if he wants to risk his life to fight my ultimate warrior, then shall be it."

Suddenly, Soundwave's chest opened and out pops Frenzy.

"No way!" Frenzy protested. "If anyone is going to destroy WALL-E, it should be me. Besides, I have a score to settle with him that I didn't get to finish on Earth. Please let me handle this Megatron sir."

"Alright fine." Megatron said. "But don't disappoint me this time Frenzy or I will deactivate you like that EVE probe."

"Yes Lord Megatron. Soundwave, I'm gonna need Laserbeak."

"Affirmative." Soundwave said.

Soundwave presses his eject button and says, "Laserbeak, transform. Commence Operation Interception."

Laserbeak transforms into his bird mode and Frenzy hops onto his back. They flew out of Trypticon in order to catch up to WALL-E and Swoop. "Time for some payback." Spoke the blue Decepticon cassette spy with a sinister grim on his face.

Tidal Wave remains motionless while observing the battlefield between the Decepticon Drones and the Autobots. He seems to be enjoying it and surely would like a piece of the action but will have to wait until Megatron's orders. His eyes were kept focused on the battle, not seeing Swoop and WALL-E approach undetected by him or the rest of the main Decepticons who are sidelined at this minute. The pteradon Dinobot flew under the massive Decepticon's chest and changed his flight pattern towards it's head. WALL-E held on as tight as he can while being flown upwards. With nothing happening yet, Swoop finds an opening to Tidal Wave...his left ear.

The Pteradon spoke to WALL-E, "Me drop you in ear. Careful and get key."

WALL-E nods and holds onto Swoop's back. The Pteradon approaches the ear of Tidal Wave and hovers near the pinna. WALL-E jumps off and gives his Autobot friend an "okay" sign. Swoop nods and flies away, leaving WALL-E behind to explore the Decepticon's head. With Swoop gone, the young Earth robot took a stroll down the auditory canal. He's amazed on how the Decepticons took their time to construct this huge behemoth. He can see circuits and power cables attached on the ceiling while most of the interior of the canal is made of metal. If he remembers correctly, just like a human ear, there's a possible way of getting up to the main power source or in other words, the brain that functions Tidal Wave and when there's a brain, there's the Vector Sigma Key. He approached the end of the canal and found a small opening to the tympanic cavity. He enters and finds himself in between a gap on the floor with a deep, darkened fall to death at 70 ft. and another small opening across. Taking a risk, he backed up a few steps and at his own speed, he leaped across the gap and converted into his box form during mid-air. Thankfully, he made it across the gap and took a breather. WALL-E enters the small opening and to his surprise, there in front of him, was the Vector Sigma Key placed in the middle of a metallic ball.

"Ooo!" WALL-E said amazed.

Wasting no time, he approaches the metal, glowing ball and slowly extends his right hand to grab the key. BAM! A laser shot from the darkness inside the metal room send WALL-E scurrying for cover. Another shot and another miss from the mysterious shooter. WALL-E goes for the small opening but another laser blast to the ceiling rain bits of rubble to seal the only exit to escape. WALL-E was in serious panic and converts to his box form with his eyes sticking out.

"Too bad!" Spoke a voice. "You could've taken the backdoor for such an emergency."

WALL-E, still in his box form, turned around to see where the voice came from. Out from the darkness came a silhouette of a robot that took a few steps into the light. The shooter was the one person who fears the most since his encounter with Megatron and the other Decepticons. It was Frenzy.

"AAAUGGGHHH!" WALL-E screamed.

"Surprised to me again WALL-E?" Frenzy said while arming his laser. "I'm sure as heck going to enjoy this!"

He fires again and WALL-E converts back to robot mode and runs away from Frenzy around the circular room. Frenzy gives chase and tackles WALL-E. He headlocks the Earth robot, punches him on the binocular head, and slams him onto the ground with an overhead armdrag. The Decepticon puts his gun away and goes for a foot stomp. WALL-E rolls out the way and tries to fight back by using his small metal fist. He gave a left and right jab at Frenzy but the Decepticon took the small hits as a joke and laughs. Realizing that his punches are useless and sees his opponent laughing, WALL-E stood frozen with fear. Seeing his chance, Frenzy swung a hard slap that send the Earth robot to the wall. Frenzy charges and pins WALL-E to the wall. He repeatedly kicks WALL-E with a ten high knees to the compactor chest of WALL-E, leaving huge dents. The Earth robot felt the pain and was losing consciousness. After the attack, Frenzy uplifts WALL-E by the neck and swings him to the metal ball.

"GET UP AND FIGHT DAMN IT!" Frenzy growled.

Still on the ground and losing energy, WALL-E tries to crawl away with his arms from Frenzy but the Decepticon grabs him by the treads and drags the Earth robot to the wall. Frenzy holds him up on the metal surface with his right hand and he punches WALL-E in his right binocular eye with his left fist, shattering it.

"Like my new arm?" Frenzy said to WALL-E. "I got it replaced after your stupid girlfriend bot blast it off two stellar cycles ago."

Frenzy releases a dazed WALL-E from his grip and sets him on the ground. Then, he took out his laser and aims it at the Earth robot's head.

"Goodbye WALL-E! Say hi to Wheelie and EVE for me."

WALL-E, with a little bit of energy left, gulped as Frenzy slowly pulls the trigger. BOOM! The small hatch explodes from the outside. Both robots glanced at the small opening with smoke billing out, making it unclear who the shooter.

"Drop the gun!" Said a voice coming from the smoke. "And release WALL-E now, Frenzy!"

"Who said that?" Frenzy demanded to whomever it was in the smoke.

Suddenly, in a flash, another blast from a plasma cannon shot of the smoke and struck Frenzy, sending him to hit a section of the metal wall. He fell to the ground in serious pain. The shooter came out of the smoke. It was EVE! She was repaired and fully equipped. Besides EVE making an appearance, another individual appeared out of the smoke – Wheelie! EVE approached WALL-E with loving arms and comforts him.

"EV-AH!" Said a happy WALL-E.

"WALL-E!" EVE replied as she planted a robot kiss.

Frenzy gets up from the ground and sees Wheelie and EVE with WALL-E.

"You two?" Frenzy said in shocked. "I...I thought you were...how did you...?"

"Survive?" Wheelie said. "We got repaired in the nick of time to save my client from you."

Frenzy raised an eyebrow in utter confusion, "Wait a minute? You don't rhyme anymore?"

"No." Wheelie replied. "Right after EVE shot my vocal process unit, it was nearly impossible for it to get replaced and no other medication can bring back my rhyming qualities. Therefore, those doctors gave me a brand new voice box but I still kept my squeakiness and I like it."

(**A/N:** A reference to _Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen_ in which Wheelie appears as an R/C truck and doesn't speak in rhyme)

"Yeah! Well I don't!"

Frenzy takes his laser gun and tries to fire but EVE noticed and fires another plasma shot at Frenzy. A direct hit to the head.

"AAAAHHHHH MY EQUILIBRIUM!" Frenzy said in agony while holding his head.

Seeing his chance, Wheelie tackles Frenzy to the ground and pummels him with his fists. Next, he grapples Frenzy with an applied choke hold.

"GET THE KEY!" Wheelie shouted at EVE and WALL-E.

Both Earth robots get the message and go towards the metal ball with Vector Sigma Key is inserted. WALL-E tries to pull it off but it won't budge. He tries again but comes to no avail. EVE realized that WALL-E was in serious trouble and tries to help. She gets behind and pulls with all her strength. No luck. They try again but still the key will not come out of the ball. They need another partner to remove it indefinitely.

Frenzy swings left hook. Wheelie dodges and jumps into the air. He gives the Decepticon spy a spinning karate kick to the face that completely KOs Frenzy. He wipes the dust of his hands for a job well done and leaves the spy on the ground.

"Wheelie!" WALL-E shouted. "Help!"

Wheelie sees the trouble and quickly assist EVE and WALL-E on removing the key. Together, with force, they pulled and pulled. The key was slowly budging out with sparks of electricity flying it. The three of them are fighting against a gravitational pull that kept the key in place. WALL-E wasn't going to give up. He has to remove the key because he started this mess on Earth and he must save Cybertron. With one last pull, the key was finally removed. All three robots fell to the ground with WALL-E having the key in his hand. WALL-E happily cheered of retrieving the key alongside with EVE and Wheelie. Then suddenly, a deep male computer voice is heard throughout Tidal Wave's body.

The voice spoke, "WARNING! VECTOR SIGMA KEY REMOVED FROM POWER SOURCE! REINSERTING INEFFECTIVE! SELF DESTRUCT SYSTEM ACTIVATED! THIS SEQUENCE CAN NOT BE ABORTED! FIVE CYCLES BEFORE DETONATION! ALL PERSONNEL EVACUATE!"

The warning alarm went off and echoed throughout the body of Tidal Wave, followed by monstrous roar from the behemoth himself.

"OH NO!" Wheelie panicked. "WE BETTER HIGH TAIL IT OUT OF HERE GUYS!"

Wheelie transforms into his vehicle mode and opens his cockpit door. EVE and WALL-E, holding the key in his compactor, got in and drove right out of the room, leaving Frenzy in the dust. Wheelie uses his turbo to jump over the gap and enters the ear canal.

At Trypticon's control room, the control panels and computers that are linked to Tidal Wave's CPU and body went extremely haywire. Warning systems echoed throughout the base. Megatron, Shockwave, and Soundwave were going hysterical while watching the monitors on the battlefield and seeing Tidal Wave trembling.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Megatron yelled.

"My lord!" Shockwave said. "The Vector Sigma Key has been removed and Tidal Wave's power is decreasing! He's rigged to blow any second!"

"Self Destruct system active." Soundwave added. "Abortion denied! Override unacceptable!"

"ABORTION DENIED?!?" Megatron said all shocked. "DISABLE IT! SAVE MY CREATION! DO SOMETHING!"

"I'm working on it my lord!" Shockwave said as he punched a few keys on his computer.

On the grounds of Iacon, the Autobots noticed that the Ultimate Creation is acting very strange.

"What is happening to that Decepticon?" Springer said. "He's shaking very violently."

"That's because he did it." Spoke a voice from behind.

The Autobots turned their backs to see where that voice came from. It was Kup, along with the Dinobots.

"Kup!" The Autobots said unison.

"There's no need to worry comrades. It's all as planned."

"What plan?" Optimus questioned.

"Oh you'll see commander. Just wait until Swoop comes in with a surprise."

Back above where Tidal Wave is near implosion, Wheelie is near the pinna. He transforms back into his robot while EVE and WALL-E exit out. Wheelie contacts Swoop on his communication line.

"Wheelie to Swoop." Wheelie said. "We need pick up now!"

Suddenly, a laser shot from behind struck Wheelie in the arm. Wheelie loses his footing near the edge of the pinna and falls but in the last second, he hangs onto the edge. EVE and WALL-E were shocked and try to pull him up. Another laser blast from behind and it almost struck EVE. The two Earth robots turned their back to see the shooter: Frenzy!

"Give...me...the key!" Frenzy said with a taste of venom in his mouth.

"NO!" EVE said sternly.

EVE arms her cannon and fires but Frenzy dodges her attack. The Decepticon spy fires back and it strucked her, knocking her down and off the pinna. Wheelie catches her before she fell to her death with one hand. WALL-E was shaken and couldn't do nothing to help.

Frenzy approaches WALL-E with his gun still drawn. "I...waited...a long time...to destroy you. Back on Earth...I would've gotten...that...opportunity...to smash you...with my...bare hands...if you would've cooperate....But no...your girlfriend...cost me an arm...you made me into...a total piece of scrap metal...and made me lose...my privilege...of being a worthy hand...to Megatron!"

WALL-E backed up away from Frenzy with his arms out in resistance. Frenzy slowly pulls the trigger.

"DIE!" He yelled.

CLICK! CLICK! The laser gun didn't fire. To Frenzy's surprise, his gun was exhausted. Even his second gun felt the same too. He became infuriated and tries to land a punch on WALL-E. WALL-E converts into his box form and Frenzy misses his swing and trips over WALL-E's box form. Then, something inside of WALL-E told him that now is his chance to beat Frenzy. He remembered what Kup told him of his war stories...

"_You can overcome your fear of losing hope and start believing on fighting back against the ones that hold you down..._"

Those are the the word he remembered. He can no longer let Frenzy get away with this and have him win. He changed his look of being scared to his game face and thumps his chest with his metal fist like a gorilla ready for battle while letting a war call through his robot voice. The Decepticon slowly gets up. WALL-E gets ready. As the spy turns, the Earth robot jumps and converts into his box form in mid-air. With one last pushing attempt, he knocks Frenzy off the edge of the pinna.

"Whoa! NO! NO! AAAAAAAAAUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

The Decepticon loses his balance and falls 70 ft. down all the way to Cybertron. He crashes through the metal ground, leaving his body left in a crater. WALL-E "breathes" heavily from doing the best thing he did: he became confident and had determination. He finally overcame his fear and took down Frenzy. Hopefully, in his mind, he's dead and will never come back. In an instant before 1 minute of Tidal Wave's demise, Swoop flies in and rescues Wheelie. EVE comes back to consciousness after Frenzy's blast and picks WALL-E up with her flipper arms. Together, all four evacuate the scene.

At Trypticon, Shockwave was unsuccessful of deactivating the self destruct system.

"Megatron!" Shockwave said. "It's too late. Tidal Wave is going to blow in 1 Cycle."

Megatron stood frozen in terror while looking at the monitors that showed his Ultimate Creation going crazy. He had planned this attack for a long time and was on the verge of victory. Now all that planning is paid off with his own Decepticon warrior rigged to implode in 1 minute.

"Soundwave." Megatron said with sorrow. "Inform the Decepticons to evacuate."

"As you command Megatron." Soundwave said.

Soundwave calls the sidelined Decepticons on his communication line, "Decepticons! Evacuate! Repeat: Evacuate. Tidal Wave self destructing."

Starscream gets the message, "You've got to be kidding me!?! Are you serious about this, Megatron!?!"

Megatron responds on his communication line, "Yes I'm serious! RETREAT!"

Starscream hangs up his communication and tells the Decepticons the news, "DECEPTICONS RETREAT TO A SAFE ZONE! TIDAL WAVE IS GOING BLOW!"

At the same time, Devastator disassemble back to the Constructicons; Menasor disassemble back to the Stunticons; and Bruticus disassemble back to the Combaticons. All three combining groups transform into their vehicle modes and drove away from Tidal Wave. Starscream and his Seekers flew off with Blitzwing and Lugnut. Blackout transform into his chopper mode and his teammates Barricade and Scorponok got into the cargo bay and evacuate with the rest of the Decepticons. However, the only Decepticons left behind were the drones...and they didn't get the message. All they did was continue to fire at the Autobots.

Then, the unthinkable happened. KKKAAABBBOOOOMMMM!!!! Tidal Wave's body implodes from the inside. Fire and several explosions blew away his chest plate and arms. Then, another explosion from his waist cuts his body in half. His chest falls forward while his legs fall back into the Rust Sea. The Decepticon warrior drones realize a shadow engulfing their battle ground. All of them looked up to see the upper body of the Decepticon monster come crashing down from sky. They panic and try to run but it was too late. Tidal Wave's chest crushed all Decepticon drones from even having a chance to flee. With one last breath, Tidal Wave spoke his last words.

"TIDAL...WWWAAAVVVVEEE!" Spoke the Ultimate Creation as his red eyes fade to black.

Megatron, Soundwave, and Shockwave witness the whole incident on the monitors.

"Megatron." Shockwave said. "Tidal Wave...is offline."

Megatron didn't say a word. His faced showed a death glare with his fangs showing and fists clutching. His eyes were glowing deep bright red and his mouth was letting out a hideous breath of death.

"Megatron?" Shockwave asked. "Are you...feeling alright my excellency?"

"Shockwave." Megatron said with a snarl. "Who...removed...the key?"

"In my theory, I believe...it was...the WALL-E unit."

"Soundwave!" Megatron snarled again.

"Radar shows two Autobots leaving Tidal Wave." Soundwave reported. "Monitor reveals Dinobot Swoop, Autobot Wheelie, EVE probe, and...WALL-E unit with key."

Megatron fists get tighter and tighter and his face gets more scrunchier. Then he lets out a loud scream of pure anger.

"SHOCKWAVE AND SOUNDWAVE!" The tyrannical Decepticon leader spoke. "SEND THIS MESSAGE TO EVERY DECEPTICON ON THE BATTLEFIELD: DESTROY WALL-E!"

A/N: Next Chapter: The Decepticons have a new objective: Destroy WALL-E!


	24. Dare

Wall-E: Transform and Roll out

Chapter 23: Dare

**Long time, no see. LB3030 is back again and it's time for some updates. I haven't been online due to connection problems but I was able to get my laptop connected with a brand new router. So far, I got four reviews from my last chapter and I here to announce that this story is nearly complete. Just a few more chapters and it's done.**

**Last weekend, I saw **_**G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra**_** and it was a great movie. At first I thought it was going to be an average live action movie but it turned out to be an awesome action flick. The fight scenes between Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow were the best scenes in the movie and hearing the classic line from the 1980s Public Service Announcements "Knowing is Half the Battle," "Real American Hero," and "YO JOE!" were great. However, I really hated how Cobra Commander and Zartan were introduced in the movie and I expected better. When the sequel comes out, I'm begging to see the Crimson Twins Tomax and Xamot; Metal Head, Shipwreck, Roadblock, Snowjob, and Beachhead make an appearance. What else? The video game that came out during the movie's week at the box office was AWFUL. The only best things about the game are just the unlockable PSAs from the 1980s...but no hidden classic episodes and online play? Recommendation: avoid the game and get **_**Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen**_**. Plus, I had seen the teaser trailers for two different Avatar movies. The first is **_**M. Night's The Last Airbender**_**, based on **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_** on Nickelodeon. In my honest opinion, even though I had seen a few episodes of **_**Avatar**_**, I am not a fan of the show but the movie looks like a disaster, just like **_**Dragonball: Evolution**_** (which is the worst movie I had seen in 2009) and remember, M. Night loves twist endings so expect that to happen in the movie like Aang is the brother of Prince Zuko or something. Finally, there's **_**James Cameron's Avatar**_**. Now this looks a lot a better because it's not a remake or a live action adaptation. This is an original fresh idea from the mind of James who worked on the first two **_**Terminator**_** movies and **_**Titanic**_**. It's going to be a great sci-fi movie with a human/alien romantic pairing, in which I haven't seen in decades in cinema.**

**Onto some fanfiction news: **_**Teen Titans: Chronicles of Geo**_** will be getting some new chapters as a way to close up and go to the final installment, **_**Teen Titans: Resurrection**_**. TT: CG will be updated after the WALL-E/Transformers fic and during my writing of the upcoming Star Fox fic. I'm also here to announce that a brand new original Teen Titans crossover fic will be written but it would be a big surprise on what I'm going to cross it over with.**

**Let's continue the fic.**

Massive smoke billows up to the Cyberton skies. Fires and hot burning oil spill onto the ground. Bodies and spare parts liter the ground where the battle once took place. The upper torso from the beast of evil lays on top of the crushed warriors while the lower body sinks to the deep of the Rust Sea. The planet made be saved from the destruction of Tidal Wave and the drones but the war is far finish.

The Autobots watched as the fire engulfed the rest of what's left of Tidal Wave. Still, they're baffled on how it happened. What made Tidal Wave explode and what did Kup meant by "it's all going as planned?"

"Whoa! Now I'm feeling like having the world's largest BBQ party." Cliffjumper joked.

Optimus ignored Cliffjumper's weak joke and said outloud, "Can someone explain to me what in Unicron's name has happened here? Kup! What did you mean earlier about a plan?"

"Well...Optimus." Kup stammered. "You see...it wasn't my plan. It was...It was..."

Just then, a cry from the skies came into hearing range from where the Autobots stood. The heroes looked up from the sky and see two objects coming in from the north. It wasn't life threatening but it was unexpected guests: Wheelie, Swoop, EVE, and WALL-E! The Autobots heard Swoop's dinosaur call again as sign of him approaching. Swoop lands in front of his Dinobot teammates with Wheelie jumping off his back. EVE hovers in front of Optimus Prime while letting go of WALL-E from her flippers.

"Prime!" WALL-E happily said.

"WALL-E?!?" The Autobot said all surprised. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be locked away with Wheelie! And why is EVE here?!? She's a Decepticon and..."

"Hold it Prime!" Kup interrupted.

"What is it?"

"Let me explain: from what I understand, Wheelie and WALL-E teamed up with the Dinobots to rescue EVE from the Decepticons but EVE managed to not only took matters in her own hands of taking WALL-E offline, she was rejected by Megatron for disobeying orders. WALL-E and the Dinobots escorted Wheelie and EVE to the infirmary where Perceptor, Blurr, Ratchet, and Red Alert were busy operating on our fallen bots. As Perceptor and Ratchet worked on EVE, I had a discussion with WALL-E outside the room and he told me about some plan on taking down the Ultimate Creation and it was to take the Vector Sigma Key out of that monster and shutting him down."

Prime and the Autobots listened to the whole thing. Ironhide whistles in astonishment and says, "Now that's awesome. The little robot chicken became a warrior after all."

"Wait a micro second!" Prime said. "You're telling me that the key was inside that Decepticon all this time?!?"

"Yes!" Kup replied.

"Then where is it?!?"

"Prime!" WALL-E said.

Prime turned his attention to WALL-E. The trash compacting robot opened his chest and reached inside to take out the one thing that made all the Autobots' jaws dropped. It was the Vector Sigma Key.

"Tada!" WALL-E said cheerfully while holding the key in his hands.

"HOLY VECTOR PRIME! He has the key!" Springer said.

"Amazing!" Elita-1 added.

"Uh...that a boy WALL-E!" Arcee said after.

Prime was lost of words. "Um...this is...is...incredible. WALL-E, you risked your life to get the key?"

"Uh-huh!" WALL-E replied.

"And all thanks to me and EVE for helping him." Wheelie responded. "Or else we would've been stuck in the Ultimate Creation's ear and be like fried toaster ovens."

The Autobots stood silent after hearing, for the first time in decades, their young Autobot warrior spoked normal. Wheelie gazed upon the confused faces of his teammates.

"What?" He asked.

"You don't rhyme anymore?!?" Bumblebee questioned.

"Nope! Thanks to EVE who shot me in my vocal processor, I got repaired and have this new voice mechanism installed."

Ironhide sighs in relief and gets down on his knees while looking up into space, "THANK PRIMUS!!!"

Meanwhile, outside of Iacon and stationed at Hydrax Plateau, Starscream, the Seekers, Constructicons, Stunticons, Combaticons, and the rest of the Decepticons received the message from Megatron.

"Fellow Decepticons." Starscream said to his team. "Megatron has insisted that we a new update our strategy and that is to destroy the WALL-E unit and the Autobots by any means necessary."

"What about the Vector Sigma Key?" Lugnut said. "Our fine leader cannot let that puny Earth machine achieve victory like he did by destroying Tidal Wave."

"Let me take care of the key. The rest of you take the Autobots offline permanently and this war on Cyberton shall be over; as we speak."

"Take the Autobots on?!?" Skywarp said all frightened. "They scare me I tell you! They make my gear shaft leak!"

"Shut your mouth Skywarp." Thundercracker egotistically said. "If anyone's going to take down Optimus Prime, it shall be me and me only. So the rest of you idiots stay out of my way."

Coming in from the skies above and entering the Decepticon group meeting where the Insecticons Sharpnel, Bombshell, and Kickback.

"Megatron has informed us that you are going to attack the WALL-E unit, unit." Sharpnel said to Starscream. "Well if you're up for this, then allow the Insecticons to enter the fray, fray."

"Very well." Starscream said. "You three have qualified."

Blitzwing said in his cold persona, "Can we go now? Our leader awaits for results." He switches to his hot tempor face and says, "SO LET'S KICK SOME AUTOBOT FOOLS!" Then, he switches to his random face and says, "AND SMASH THAT WALL-E ROBOT! AHAHAHAHA!"

The Decepticons transform into their vehicle modes and head to Iacon. The Seekers take the skies while the Decepticons vehicles take the ground to the Autobots' location.

Back at Iacon, Bumblebee receives a call on his communication line from Blades of the the Protectobots. "Bumblebee! Come in Bumblebee."

Bumblebee answers. "This is Bumblebee. What's up, Blades?"

"I'm bringing in my teammates Hotspot and Groove for some repairs. First Aid is bringing in Streetwise along for the ride."

"And the Aerialbots?"

"Silverbolt is coming to join your party. Air raid and Skydive are assisting Fireflight and Slingshot. We need some medics on the deck now."

"I'll tell Prime about it. Just be careful on coming back."

Bumblebee goes to Prime whom is still talking to WALL-E on his retrieval on the key.

"Optimus Prime." Bumblebee said.

"What is it Bumblebee?" Prime asked.

"Good news: the rest of our stranded Autobot teams are heading this way. We need Ratchet and Red Alert on the deck to help them out."

"Good. I'll inform the others."

Optimus Prime contacts Perceptor on his communication line.

"Perceptor, come in!" Optimus said.

"This is Perceptor speaking." The Autobot scientist said at the other end. "What is it commander?"

"What is the status on our fallen teammates?"

"Prowl, Blaster, Chromia, and the rest are doing fine right now. Red Alert and Ratchet had finished them in time in case of any trouble."

"Excellent! Bring Ratchet, Red Alert, and the rest of our healed bots to our location and make sure you are fully armed and equipped."

"Why is that?"

The Autobot leader pauses for a second and looks up into the sky. He catches a glimpse of unexpected visitors approaching fast: the Decepticons. "...Because we are in...deep...trouble!"

The rest of the Autobot team, WALL-E, and EVE looked up to where Prime is seeing and both Earth robots gasped.

"AAAAAHHHH!" EVE screamed.

"DECEPTICONS INBOUND!" Springer informed the team.

"Optimus?" Elita-1 said to her boyfriend leader. "What do you suggest?"

"Our only chance of victory." He replied. "But it's going to require faith in one machine..."

Optimus Prime bows head slightly and looks at the machine that he's talking about. The rest of the Autobots did too and wandered if Prime was crazy on his choice of robot. They were all looking at WALL-E! The young Earth robot noticed all the stares and raised his metal eyebrows in shock. He shook his head for a no and garbles for not accepting any plan Prime has in mind.

"Listen WALL-E" Prime said. "This is very important and you better listen but the most important thing is: you've got to trust me on this."

WALL-E listens closely. Prime continues, "Now that you have the Vector Sigma Key, you have to deliver it to Alpha Trion's tower. Inside the tower is a secretm underground passage that leads to the Vector Sigma matrix ball. When you get to the ball, put the key in there and it will restore power to not only the program but Cybertron as well."

WALL-E thinks for a minute and nods in agreement, even though he still wishes to resist the offer.

"Good." Prime said. "Now..." Prime points to his starboard side to show WALL-E where to go next. He's directing WALL-E's destination at Kalis, the area of primary ore processing facilities and energon storage pits. "...You see that tower just standing by its own while being surrounded by a dome?"

WALL-E nods.

"That's Alpha Trion's tower but you need to get through the trenches that leads to it. I know it's a long way but it will buy us time to stop those Decepticons. Do you understand?"

WALL-E nods again.

"Wheelie, take WALL-E to the tower and don't stop for anything."

"You got it boss." Wheelie replied.

Prime continues with the rest of his orders, "EVE, I need you here with us. You have a powerful weapon that will be useful for our defenses against the enemy."

EVE salutes in response as if saying "yes sir."

"WALL-E, we will protect you." Ironhide added while cocking his weapons for battle.

"Alright!" Prime continued. "Autobots, let's do this! Our finest hour has come. Wheelie, you're up!"

Wheelie nods and transforms into his R/C car mode and opens his cockpit door for WALL-E to get in. The trash compacting robot places the Vector Sigma key inside his chest and got in. EVE, who was witnessing on what she thought was the final time to see WALL-E go, she called his name.

"WALL-E!!!" EVE shouted.

WALL-E turned his attention to EVE before closing Wheelie's cockpit door. EVE approached him with opens arms and holds onto his metal hands with a sad face. She's wishing him the best of luck on going down the trench and save Cybertron. She notices that his right binocular eye is still shattered after that hard fight with Frenzy earlier. EVE tries his adjust it for comfort for her love one and gave a robot kiss between his eyes.

"Good luck." EVE said all worried.

WALL-E rungs her left cheek and slowly nods for a "yes." He closes the cockpit door and waves goodbye for EVE.

"Don't worry EVE." Wheelie said still in his vehicle form. "I'll take care of him. I'm his guardian you know."

"Come on Wheelie!" Cliffjumper said. "We have to go into the trench."

Before Wheelie can go, a flashback occurred in WALL-E's memory bank. Something that will make him concentrate on completing his task. It's a song that he remembered that Blaster was playing on Moonbase-1. He presses the play the button and the song "Dare" by Stan Bush echoed throughout Wheelie's cockpit.

(**A/N:** For this scene, imagine the song "Dare" by Stan Bush playing)

Starscream and the Decepticons are approaching the Autobots fast. "DECEPTICONS! ATTACK!"

This gave Wheelie the signal to drive off as fast he can down the metal trench that leads to Kalis. Optimus Prime gave the order to his team to fire at the approaching Seekers with enough fire power. Ironhide, Cliffjumper, and Bumblebee transform into their vehicle modes and follow Wheelie down the trench, leaving Springer, Arcee, Elita-1, Kup, the Dinobots, EVE, and Optimus Prime to fight the approaching Decepticons. Starscream realizes that Wheelie has WALL-E and diverts his approach from the defending Autobots to WALL-E.

"DECEPTICONS!" Starscream told his team. "WALL-E is in the trenches! Take him out!"

"I'M ON IT!" Lugnut replied.

Down in the long, stretching trench, Wheelie is kicking it into high gear as he sees Lugnut transforming into robot form right in front of him.

"FREEZE AUTOBOTS!" Lugnut commanded with laser guns drawn.

"HEY IRONHIDE!" Wheelie said as he stops speeding. "A LITTLE HELP!"

Ironhide, traveling behind Wheelie, transforms into robot mode. The Autobot warrior somersaults forward with his double armed cannons armed and he fires two blasts on the ground for more air leverage. He does a second forward somersault and jumps one more time doing a 180 spin while firing two pulse cannon shots at Lugnut. The Decepticon evades the shots and fires his laser guns at Ironhide. Speeding in from behind is Cliffjumper. He transforms into robot mode and jumps to deliever a flying right fist to Lugnut's eye. With the Decepticon hurt, Ironhide fires one more shot with his flake cannon, sending his adversary to the ground. Wheelie gets an advantage and drives down deeper into the trench with Bumblebee behind.

The danger was not yet over. Blackout hovers above the trench with his teammates Scorponok and Barricade in his cargo bay. Like Lugnut, they have their eyes set on WALL-E.

"Scorponok!" Blackout said. "Launch and intercept!"

Scorponok ejects from Blackout and burrows down the metal trench to catch up with Wheelie, WALL-E, and Bumblebee. The espionage spy from the Autobots detects from his onboard radar that the Decepticon scorpion is approaching way too fast! Bumblebee does a 360 spin and transforms into robot mode. CRASH! Scorponok jumps out of the metal trench and tackles Bumblebee with pincers spinning. The two wrestle on the ground with Scorponok attempting to impale Bumblebee with his tail. The Decepticon goes for another stab but the Autobot dodges and rolls over to his left, pinning Scorponok. His adversary kicks out and pushes Bumblebee off. The Autobot recovers and takes a fighting stance while his Decepticon foe does the same with a mechanical hiss. Scorponok jumps and Bumblebee catches him with his tail. With control, Bumblebee swings Scroponok around and around and around and around while gaining with enough speed. With one last turn, he lets go of the mechanical scorpion and it flew away into the skies of Cybertron to whereabouts unknown.

Wheelie and WALL-E were the only ones traveling down the trench to Alpha Trion's tower. However, they got no one to protect them from the Decepticons and up above is Blackout still chasing them. With Scorponok down, Blackout opens his cargo bay with Barricade jumping out in his police vehicle mode and gives chase. Sirens blaring, he activates his vehicles' weapons and fires red lasers at Wheelie. Wheelie dodges the blasts by serving left and right with WALL-E hanging on.

"PULL OVER AUTOBOT!" Barricade shouted while still firing his red, deadly lasers.

Barricade speeds up and gets close to Wheelie's bumper.

"YOU'RE MINE WALL-E UNIT!" The Decepticon hunter threatened.

CRASH! Coming through the upper edge of the trench is a sign of help from another police vehicle: Prowl!

"Not today Decepti-punk!" Prowl said.

The Autobot warrior, still in his vehicle mode, collides with Barricade and sends him crashing through the metal mall. Barricade transform into robot mode with his metal, morning star hands swinging. Prowl transforms into robot mode with guns drawn and fires. No effect on Barricade as he continues to swing profusely. Prowl takes another shot but no affect.

"You can't hurt me." Barricade said.

Prowl smirked and said, "No but he can." He pointed towards the upper left edge of the trench to show Barricade on who's he refereeing to. It was Blaster.

"Hope you like the sound of my music." Blaster said as he pushes his play button.

Suddenly, a sound vibration echoed from Blaster's speakers. It was like hearing a sold out rock concert when your up close to the stage without ear plugs and it began to hurt Barricade's circuitry in his head. The Decepticon growls in pain and holds his head while ranting to turn the sound off. This gives Prowl a chance to attack. He runs up to Barricade and forcefully rips off his right arm that has his morning star attached. Barricade screams in agony as oil leaks from his arm. Prowl, with Barricade's morning star arm, takes a hard baseball swing at his foe and sends him flying out of the trench.

"It's going," Prowl commented. "Going....Going...and it's out of here!"

"Score one for the boys at home!" Blaster cheered.

Wheelie was passing the border of Iacon in the trench with Blackout still chasing above. Losing both teammates, Blackout transforms from his helicopter mode and lands in front of Wheelie in his robot mode, forcing him to stop.

"This is as far as you can go Autobot!" Blackout said. "Hand over the WALL-E unit."

"NEVER!" Wheelie retaliated.

"Then YOU DIE WITH HIM!"

In an instant, Blackout took out his main helicopter rotor and it begin to spin. He test his weapon on the ground, cutting a straight horizontal line with sparks flying out of the metal ground. Wheelie backs up away from Blackout and his weapon. The giant Decepticon marched slowly with a death glare with a manically laugh.

**A/N**: **I need to take a break. Originally, this chapter was supposed to end when WALL-E gets to the tower but I guess I'll stop for now and continue to write the last part as more of the sidelined Decepticons try to get WALL-E. More so, the next chapter was going to be short but I decided why end this for now and continue the trench scenario in the next chapter.**


	25. The Demise

Wall-E: Transform and Roll out

Chapter 24: The Demise

**You thought I was dead and/or gave up on this story right? Wrong! I'm pretty much alive. I'm really sorry I've been gone for 2 ½ months without updating. You see, my college Fall semester had been keeping me EXTREMELY busy. I had to attend the Savannah Film Festival like every year since I'm a film student, I had drawings to finish in Life Drawing I class, and other important activities. Worst of all, Quizzes every single day. So yes, college has been nothing but an endless rollar coaster ride. The Good news is that I'm done with school but NOT literally. I'm just taking time off to build up my money to attend the next semester. Besides that, during the film festival, I was surprised to see Emmy Rossum (Bulma from the HORRENDOUS Dragon Ball**_** Evolution**_** movie) make an appearance at the film festival and receive her award from the Savannah Film Institute. On a funny note, I accidentally stumbled upon Robert Redford's onset shooting of the upcoming **_**Conspirator**_** movie which comes out next year in theaters. I can't wait to see on how he transforms the downtown of Savannah into a historical 1800s town.**

**On a sad note, I was shocked to hear that former WWE wrestler/manager and the star of the 1980s Live Action/Animated **_**Super Mario Bros. Super Show**_** Louis Vincent Albano (a.k.a Captain Lou Albano) passed away this year at the age of 76. I will always remember him from my childhood for playing Mario on the TV show and the end credits video where he does the **_**Do the Mario Dance**_** "Just...Like...That!" Plus, a day before I supposed to be writing this fic, I was also saddened of another loss of another WWE wrestler Eddie Fatu Jr., better known to wrestling fans as "Umaga" (f.k.a Jamal of 3-Minute Warning with Rosey [real life cousin Matthew "Matt" Anoa'i]). Umaga passed away of a heart attack at the age of 36. He is best known as "the Samoan Bulldozer" and headliner of WrestleMania 23. R.I.P Umaga and Lou Albano.**

**So Let's Continue.**

In an instant, Blackout took out his main helicopter rotor and it begin to spin. He gave his weapon a test on the ground, cutting a straight horizontal line with sparks flying out of the metal. Wheelie backs away from Blackout and his deadly rotor. The giant Decepticon marched slowly with eyes burning crimson red, followed by a manically laugh.

"NOT SO FAST!" Came a voice from above the Cybertron skies. It was Springer in his helicopter mode nosediving at top speed towards Blackout. His left and right side doors opened up to reveal two of his Autobot teammates Inferno and Tracks with their laser guns armed. Without hesitation, Blackout threw his rotor at Springer, hoping not to miss like last time. Springer sees the rotor towards him and does a quick shift to the right, avoiding the rotor. All three Autobots fired their weapons at the Decepticon brute, giving Wheelie and WALL-E a chance to escape. Blackout takes serious damage from the laser blasts and decides to fight back with his pulse cannon. He fires one shot, hitting Springer in the nose.

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY!" Springer warned his teammates. "I'm going down. Eject! Eject!"

Inferno and Tracks jumped to safety on the ground as Springer crashes and transforms back to robot mode. He's still alive but suffers severe on his chest plate.

"Time to finish this!" Blackout said as he cocks his pulse cannon.

Then, WHAM! Blackout's rotor returns like a boomerang and impales Blackout in his spark chamber of his chest.

"AARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Blackout screams in agony.

"Didn't see that coming." Inferno joked.

"Let's take him down before he gets back up." Tracks insist.

"No!" Blackout yelled. "Don't...even...try..."

Blackout slowly, and painfully removes his rotor from his chest. He gasped in fear as he felt his spark fizzing uncontrollably. Blackout transforms back into helicopter mode and flies with smoke billowing out of from him.

"Let him go!" Spinger informed his teammates. "He's done for now."

Wheelie continues his run down the trench with WALL-E intact. They were only 50 yards away from reaching the tower.

"We're almost there WALL-E." Wheelie said. "I just hope those Decepti..."

BOOM! An explosion in front of Wheelie causes him to lose control. WALL-E screams and hangs on but his Autobot guardian regains control. The earth compacting robot looks up and sees two Decepticon jets coming towards him and Wheelie – Thundercracker and Skywarp. The egomaniacal Decepticon fires another missile while his cowardly partner watches from behind. Wheelie detects the missile and dodges out the way.

"Blast!" Thundercracker protested. "I almost had them!"

"Uhh...maybe we should retreat." Skywarp unexpectedly said. "That Autobot down there can fire back and hurt us."

(**A/N**: To answer everyone's question: yes. I know, according to my profile, that the Thundercracker and Skywarp I chose are the _Transformers G1_ versions but I gave them their _Animated_ personalities).

"Shut up and fire you idiot!"

Skywarp prepares to fire when suddenly, he gets a radar lock warning from his onboard radar.

"OH NO!" Skywarp said all shakened. "OH NO! I'VE BEEN LOCKED ON!"

Up above the Decepticon duo came back up for Wheelie. It was the Aerialbots Silverbolt, Skydive, and Air Raid.

"This is the Aerialbots!" Silverbolt said with a loud commanding voice. "Back away from our teammates or we will take you down!"

"AAAUGGGHHH!" Skywarp panicked. "HELP!"

In an instant, Skywarp teleports out of formation; leaving Thundercracker behind.

"HEY!" Thundercracker said to a now vanished Skywarp. "GET BACK HERE YOU FOOL!"

"FIRE!" Silverbolt commanded his teammates.

The Aerialbots shot their lasers and missiles at Thundercracker; taking him down permanently. The Decepticon tailspins out of control and crashes into a nearby building; though he's still lives.

Back at Trypticon, the three main Decepticon commanders witness on their monitors that every single Decepticon member they have are getting beaten by the Autobots.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!?" Megatron stormed at Shockwave and Soundwave. "WHY HAVEN'T THE DECEPTICONS ACHIEVE THEIR OBJECTIVE?!?"

"Just a micro-second your majesty." Shockwave said as he checks the computer's radar screen. "The Insecticons are inbound on the WAL...oh...they're retreating because the Dinobots interfered"

"Radar has located Blitzwing." Soundwave said he checks his the other computer radar screen. "Approaching Autobot Wheelie...Negative...Blitzwing transmission lost...retreating back to base...Autobot Jazz and Kup intervened."

"My lord." Shockwave said to Megatron. "They're dropping like Earth flies. Only Starscream and the Combiners remain on the battlefield."

"HAVE THEM ATTACK AT ONCE!!! DON'T LET THAT WALL-E UNIT THROUGH THE TRENCH!"

Wheelie was only 30 yards away from the tower. All he can say is that it is almost over if there are no more Decepticons following him.

"We are in the home stretch baby!" Wheelie said to WALL-E. "Just a few more..."

BOOM! Another different explosion rocked the trench. This time, Wheelie was caught within the impact that left him crashed and burned. He loses control and spirals out of control, ejecting WALL-E and the key out of his cockpit. Wheelie stops spinning and transforms back to robot mode. He isn't injured but is shakened from the last blast and lays down on the cold metal trench. WALL-E, with key in hand, approached his guardian to see if he's okay.

"Wheelie?" Said a worried WALL-E.

"Don't worry about me buddy." Wheelie responded. "I'm not hurt that bad."

Suddenly, more Decepticons appeared from the sky and landed in front of the heroic duo. It was Starscream, the Constructicons, Combaticons, and Stunticons; armed and dangerous.

"End of the road WALL-E unit." Starscream said. "Hand over the Vector Sigma Key and I may go easy on you."

WALL-E shook his head and stand guard in front of Wheelie. He puts the key in his compacting body and says, "No!"

Starscream growls and says, "Alright Decepticons! At the count of three, give it all you got! One...!"

The Combiners armed their guns.

"TWO!"

WALL-E shakes; all scared and praying for a miracle Wheelie couldn't do anything but just watch. The two young robots were helpless as the the Decepticons prepared to fire.

"THREE!"

Suddenly, CRASH! Crashing through the skies and making a sudden impact came hope in the form of the Autobot's ultimate warrior making Starscream and the Decepticons leak themselves.

"OMEGA SUPREME!" Shouted a surprised Starscream.

Omega Supreme rotates his head in a 180 spin, revealing a huge, red gun turret. His turret charges up and fires one laser blast at the Decepticons. BOOM! The blast struck the ground near the Decepticons, creating a strong explosion that swept the evil team off their feet with blood curdling screams echoing the planet of Cybertron. Luckily, they survived but are completely knocked out. As for WALL-E and Wheelie, they were safe for now thanks to Omega.

"Decepticons obliterated." Omega Supreme said. "Wheelie and WALL-E unit protected."

"Hey big guy!" Wheelie said to Omega. "Thanks for helping us."

"You're welcome. Continue quest to tower."

"Thanks but...I can't. I need to conserve my energy in order to continue. That last shot by Starscream must have gotten off track. However, there is still one last chance."

Wheelie looks at WALL-E and says, "WALL-E, go to the tower. You got to put the key in the ball now before the Decepticons come back for more."

"Uh-uh!" WALL-E protested.

"Listen WALL-E! You're an Autobot now. Get the key to the ball or we'll never live again. Trust me on this."

WALL-E thought for a minute and looked at Alpha Trion's tower. He was only 25 yards away from reaching it and saving Cybertron. He didn't have any time to baby his guardian and runs for the tower on his two treads, unaware that right behind him the rest of the Autobot team and EVE led by Optimus Prime had just arrived to help Wheelie.

WALL-E went inside the 30-story tower. Within the tower, the little trash compacting robot scoured the area. There was nothing but piles of junk and debris from a violent struggle that happened years ago. Walls were churned with black craters and dust laid everywhere among the floor. Guess Prime's story was all true. This tower had its history and was never used ever again since the Vector Sigma Key was lost and the two factions were seeking it for years until this day.

WALL-E looks around the 1st floor for a door or a sign that read "This way to Vector Sigma" or anything that will lead him to the secret underground chamber that has it. Sadly, there is no door nor a sign that said it. There's only an elevator shaft and a staircase and some doors that lead to different rooms. WALL-E feels like giving up...until he sensed someone behind him.

"Hello there." Came a voice from behind. "Are you lost?"

WALL-E slowly turns his binocular eyes behind his back to see a robot. But what's really shocking is that he's transparent. A ghost nonetheless. This robot ghost resembles an old man with a long white beard and a handlebar mustache. He has blue metal eyes with grey metal skin. He has a red helmet with blue horns and gray metal wings behind his back. One thing, though, that stood out the most to WALL-E was the symbol on his chest – an Autobot logo.

WALL-E, seeing this ghost, screams in terror and hides in his box form.

"Do not be afraid." The ghost said. "I'm a friendly Autobot ghost that protects this tower or should I say, my home."

WALL-E pokes his head out of his box to see the old robot's ghost face and find out if he is friendly.

"Allow me to introduce myself: I am Alpha Trion, Optimus Prime's father and guardian of Vector Sigma

"VEC-TOR?" WALL-E questioned the ghost.

"Yes. Vector Sigma. I'm the one that launched the key years ago during the Decepticons' intervention in my tower and sacrificed my life to the ball in order to bring life to the Aerialbots. Ever since then, I've been protecting my tower from anymore attacks from Megatron but no one has stepped foot inside my tower when the two groups went in search of the key."

"Key?"

"Yes. The Vector Sigma Key. It's been lost and no one has returned it...until now. You, WALL-E unit. You have the key and brought it here in time for Cybertron to be restored to full power. I've been expecting your arrival since all the commotion from Moonbase-1 to the Autobots' base about an Earth robot discovering the key to Vector Sigma. Oh, what a happy day for all of us here on Cybertron."

"BALL!" WALL-E said. "CORE! BALL!"

"The ball! Oh yes. The Vector Sigma Ball is located underneath this tower. I'll take you to it now. Follow me to the elevator shaft."

Outside of Alpha Trion's tower, Optimus, EVE, and the rest of the Autobots were outside waiting for WALL-E to complete his mission.

"Do you think he made it?" Bumblebee asked Optimus Prime. "Maybe we should go inside and help him."

"No." Prime replied. "We cannot go in and make WALL-E look bad. We have to rely on him for now. If he does not come out within 1 Megacycle, then we'll go in."

The elevator shaft inside the tower reached it's destination of the secret underground passage. It's was very dim litted and barely anything can be seen. The elevator doors opened with WALL-E and Alpha Trion walking out of it.

"This is it WALL-E." Alpha Trion said. "This is underground shaft will take you to Vector Sigma. Hurry! You don't have much time!"

At that moment, the ghost of Alpha Trion faded away, leaving WALL-E by himself. With courage, WALL-E travels down the long, 300 foot long tunnel to the Vector Sigma ball. It was nothing but darkness but this didn't stop the Earth robot. As he continues his long run at top speed, he can see a light at the end of it. He pushes himself more and finally, reaches the end of the light. He peered into the light and found himself in a brightly lit circular room with a glowing ball in the middle. The ball looks like a yellow, glowing golf ball with a slot in the middle. WALL-E came to a conclusion that this huge ball is Vector Sigma. He removes the key from his compartment and slowly, gently places the key inside Vector Sigma. The glow of the ball began to grew brighter and it began to hover towards the ceiling. WALL-E watches in amazement as the ball ascended from him.

"I AM VECTOR SIGMA!" Came a robotic voice that came from within the ball. "WHO HAS ACTIVATED ME?"

WALL-E stepped forward and said, "WALL-E!"

The Vector Sigma ball began to descend and met WALL-E face to face. Then, the image of Alpha Trion appeared on the face of the ball.

"WALL-E!" Alpha Trion said. "You did it. You saved Cybetron and it's habitants. I know what you are going to request as told by all Autobots: restore full power to Cybertron. Well, my young companion, your request shall be granted."

The image of Alpha Trion faded within the ball and it began to grew ever brighter. This is gave the cue for WALL-E to evacuate the room immediately and head back to the elevator.

Outside, the tower of Alpha Trion began to glow white like a bright star as it is witnessed by the Autobots from the outside.

"Optimus!" Elita-1 said. "What's going on?"

Optimus said, with a warm smile. "He did it."

"What?"

"He did it. WALL-E DID IT! HE SAVED CYBERTRON!"

Suddenly, the electricity of the planet blacked out, making Cybertron a dark planet. Then, within a few minutes, the power around the planet went back online. The core within the planet that always gave bright blue glow from within the Sonic Canyons shut off and relit itself as Cybertron was now back to full power.

At Trypticon, Shockwave and Soundwave's computer were shut down but were restarted once again after the power came back on.

"Um...your excellency." Shockwave said to Megatron. "The Autobots' mission...is successful. Your plans?"

There was nothing but silence.

"Megatron?"

Shockwave turns his back to see Megatron...gone!

"Soundwave! Where's Megatron?"

"No information!" Soundwave replied.

Meanwhile, back at the outside of Alpha Trion's tower, the Autobots celebrated with joy as their mission came to an end, all thanks to WALL-E.

"I told you the lad can do it Prime." Kup said to Optimus.

"Me Grimlock happy for WALL-E." Grimlock added. "He save home."

"Well, I guess I was wrong about him." Optimus Prime said. "I feel...proud of him."

When Prime finished talking, the Autobots and EVE saw a small silhouette coming out of the doorway of the tower. It was WALL-E and he began to wave at his friends.

"WALL-E!" Optimus called. "Come here and join the festivity."

WALL-E warbles with joy and goes to his friends. Before that, EVE decides to go grab him.

"WALL-E!" EVE happily said as she flies towards him.

"EVE!" WALL-E replied back.

Just as she as the white probe was about to grab her lover, CRASH! The tower collapsed behind WALL-E. Smoke and rubble come crumbling down the ground as the heroes ran for cover. EVE was about to grab WALL-E when suddenly, a mysterious figure runs right of the smoke at break neck speed, grabs the Earth compacting robot, and transforms into his alien jet mode. The Autobots eyes bugged out of their sockets as they see the kidnapper take WALL-E away.

"MEGATRON!" Ironhide shouted.

"HE HAS WALL-E!" Arcee added.

"AUTOBOTS!" Optimus Prime commanded. "TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!"

The Autobots transformed into their robot mode and gave chase with EVE following right behind. Megatron, with WALL-E in hand, flies towards the city of Iacon and goes up to the Tower of Pion. He drops WALL-E on the metal ground and transforms back to robot mode with his feet crushing WALL-E; preventing any kind of escape. WALL-E screams as he tries to crawl away from Megatron but the evil Decepticon leader grabs him with his right hand.

"YOU...PUNY...EARTH MACHINE!" The evil tyrannical leader said with a venomous voice as he brings the young robot to his face. "YOU RUINED MY PLANS OF DOMINATION FOR THE LAST TIME!"

On the ground, the Autobots raced at top speed to get back to Iacon.

"MEGATRON!" Prime shouted out loud. "STOP!"

Megatron, on the other hand, ignored Prime's message and returns to his captive, "NOW...I WILL RIP OUT YOUR CIRCUIT BOARD!"

"AAAUUUGGHHH!" WALL-E screamed.

Megatron turns WALL-E sideways and uses both hands to pull WALL-E apart. WALL-E yells in pain and agony as his plea for mercy echoes throughout Iacon. His tiny arms wave in desperation for freedom but it was no use.

"NO MEGATRON!" Prime shouted again. "DON'T DO IT!"

"WWAALLL-EEE!" Said a frightened EVE.

But then...SNAP! The Autobots transformed back into robot mode with their jaws dropped in sudden shock. EVE ceased her flight and gasped on what just happened. Megatron opens both hands and releases both pieces of WALL-E's body. The young Earth robot falls 1,000 feet to the ground of Iacon with a sudden crash.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" EVE screamed in horror.

"Oh no!" Arcee cried. "WALL-E!"

The female valkyrie began to "cry" as Springer comforted her. The rest of the Autobots bow their heads in sadness as their little friend has been killed by their arch nemesis. The Dinobots were beginning to feel emotional like Arcee and they too felt like "crying." The Dinobots treated like WALL-E like their best friend as they always do when they met Wheelie years ago. EVE slowly goes to WALL-E's upper torso that has his head and cradles in complete sadness. Wheelie, WALL-E's guardian, walks up to her and like Springer, comforts her as well. He couldn't believe Megatron could do something this evil. The Autobot leader looks at EVE while she cradles WALL-E's half upper body in her arms as she continues to cry next to Wheelie. Optimus bows his head in sorrow with the sound of Megatron's diabolical laughter echoing throughout Cybertron.

"Megatron!" Optimus Prime whispered. "...Why?"

A/N: Next Chapter: WALL-E's dead and Megatron gets his request from the Vector Sigma Ball.


	26. Rise of Evil

Wall-E: Transform and Roll out

Chapter 25: Rise of Evil

**Welcome to the new year everyone. A lot of things had happened while I was gone. Reason why I was gone for a long time is that I had purchased a used game on the Nintendo Gamecube from my local movie rental store: **_**MK Deadly Alliance**_**. Last year, I already bought**_** MK Deception**_** and unlocked everything within three months but with **_**MK Deadly Alliance**_**, there's A LOT to unlock. 676 koffins with hidden goodies and such; I know I'm years too late to get the game but I don't care. The game has kept me busy to unlock characters, arenas, video clips, and photos. I have all the endings and Konquest Mode completed but not all koffins purchased. So that means I have to go back into arcade and Konquest and get more coins, or I can use the "Unlimited Koins" cheat in order to speed up the process. Once that's done, MKDA is over and I can finally put it back on the shelf**

**I had a great Christmas last year, spend the New Years Celebration with the family, and had a lot of fun. To begin with, I did see the movie **_**Avatar**_** by James Cameron with a friend of mine from college. I have to admit that this is one of the best movies we had ever seen in late 2009. Extrodinary and imaginary is what we both described it. Also, the brand new Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie, **_**Turtles Forever**_**, was awesome as well. The 1987 Turtles meets the 2003 Turtles and the 1984 Mirage Comic Turtles (aka Original Turtles) were the best moments throughout the movie, even the quick cameo appearances of characters from the 1987 cartoon and several multi-universe Turtles (Live Action Movies, 2007 CGI movie, Japanese OVA, several comic adaptations, etc.) brought back the nostalgia inside of me.**

**The biggest news I have to say is that I will be attending the 5****th**** annual Florida SuperCon in Miami, FL in June. I will be cosplaying as a movie ideal character for the upcoming **_**Ghostbusters III**_** movie that is set to be released in 2011. Not only that, my latest AMV to the **_**Turtles Forever**_** movie on youtube will be entering the AMV Showcase for a chance to win either Best in Show or Best Action. Wish me luck as I enter.**

**For fanfic news, The untitled Star Fox fic is put on hold as I try to get some ideas on how it will be played out. Plus, I'm deciding on whether or not I should write at least a few more fan fics after my last two Teen Titans fics. **

**Let's continue the story...**

It all happen in a flash that no one expected. One minute, their planet was saved from all things evil. Their life and support for power and resources among their home world was functioning properly. It could've ended peacefully without a loss. Unfortunately, that didn't happen. The hands of a tyrant broke through the barrier of justice and captures the last bit of hope to regain control. With that piece and a sign of no remorse, he tore it apart and dropped the remains of what was left of a innocent, brave hero.

The Decepticon leader Megatron overlooked from the Tower of Pion at the Autobots mourning of WALL-E, whom he killed earlier. He stood there with a grimacing smile on his face for what he has done and what is happening down below. However, what's really important is what he has in his hand – the fully powered Vector Sigma ball.

"Now that the WALL-E unit is offline," Megatron said as he holds the ball close to his face. "I can use Vector Sigma to request anything I desired, like the time I used it to create my Stunticons."

The Decepticon leader lifts the ball above his head and stares at it while giving out his command, "Now here me Vector Sigma! I want you to grant me my request!"

"I...I...I won't do it Megatron." Came the ghostly voice of Alpha Trion from the ball. "You will never get away this! Optimus Prime will stop you for your..."

"SILENCE! I have no time for pity, Alpha Trion. You will give me what I want and perhaps...I can spare your life."

"Okay, Okay! You win Megatron. What is your request?"

"Vector Sigma! Since the Autobots had destroyed my Drones and my Ultimate Creation, I want you to give me something that will personally destroy them and their pathetic planet. I WANT YOU TO GIVE ME A NEW BODY...THAT WILL DESTROY THE AUTOBOTS!"

"As you wish..."

Megatron releases Vector Sigma from his hands as he let it hover on it's own. The giant battle rose above ten feet from the ground and over Megatron's head. Suddenly, beam of light shot down from beneath the ball and expand itself to engulf Megatron's whole body. The beam of light began to do a schematic on the tyrannical leader. Gathering all the information and data on what needs to be done to give Megatron a new body.

On the ground, EVE continues cradle a dead WALL-E in her hands as Springer and Arcee try to comfort EVE. The mourning was interrupted when Cliffjumper noticed something happening above the Tower of Pion.

"Commander!" Cliffjumper said to Optimus Prime. "There's something happening to Megatron up above."

Being silent for a moment and shaking off his emotions, Optimus Prime responds, "Megatron...he must be stopped permantely. AUTOBOTS! Remain here and I'll handle Megatron on my own."

"But Prime." Said a worried Jazz. "You don't know what you're dealing with that damn Megatron up there. Who knows what he's plotting and what freaky light show is unfolding?"

"I rather find out myself." Prime replied. "Just do as I say for now."

"Yes sir."

"Prime!" Elita-1 said holding her chest. "Be careful my love."

"I'll be fine Elita." The Autobot commander replied. Without holding back, Optimus entered the interior of the Tower of Pion. He heads towards a elevator nearby elevator shaft and selects the roof as his destination.

Megatron remained still as his body is surrounded from the light of Vector Sigma. Then, he began to feel his body changing form from the inside of his tri-polymer musculature and cranial sensors to the Spark chamber and fission core. However, though it was painless and he seemed to enjoy that he's getting a new body. Next, his body began to glow grey. As always, a transformer that turns grey would mean that he's dead but for Megatron, he's still alive and the grey color scheme around his body meant nothing. The light from Vector Sigma did a body scan and brought up the results of Megatron's robotic, skeletal body in pink neon lights. The tyrant's body turned from grey to black as the neon lights combined and swallowed his body to bring forth his form.

Optimus finally reaches the roof from the elevator shaft. He sees Vector Sigma above the huge bright light but doesn't locate Megatron.

"Where can he be?" Optimus thought. "Is he...in the light?"

Finally, after what seemed to be forever, the light faded away and went back to Vector Sigma.

"Your request is finished." Alpha Trion's voiced said from the ball to the Decepticon leader. "Behold your new body, Megatron."

However, what Prime and Alpha Trion don't know is that front of them is not Megatron anymore. This "new" Megatron is decked out in bright purple armor with mid-tone to light grey body. His fusion cannon is given an upgrade with an orange color scheme surrounding the cannon. His head now sports devil-like horns with a fin on top. To complete his image, he has red eyes, a short beard on his chin, and a Decepticon logo on his chest.

Optimus stood silent in awe of this new Megatron. He took out his plasma gun for protection as he begins to speak to his foe.

"Megatron!" Optimus Prime spoke. "Or whomever you are! You are going to pay for what you did to WALL-E!"

The new Megatron did not reply. He stood his ground and slowly formed an evil smirk on his face, showing a sign to Optimus that he isn't going to surrender. Optimus notice this and responds his order one last time.

"Megatron! I am ordering you to surrender immediately!

Again, nothing happened.

"Fine!" Said an impatient Prime. "Let's end this!"

He draws his weapon until suddenly, the new "Megatron" transforms into a Merkava Tank and fires a devastating plasma shot to Optimus, sending the Autobot falling to his doom off the tower.

"AAAAUUGGGGHHHH!!!" Screamed Optimus on his way down to the ground.

On the ground, the Autobot team witness Optimus falling from the skies. They paniced in fear.

"OPTIMUS!!!" Elita-1 screamed.

In an instant, Omega Supreme jumps with his arms out and saves the falling Autobot leader from certain death

"Commander!" Omega said. "Your status?"

"Ughh!" Groan Prime. "I'm fine but in serious...need of medical...help."

Autobots Cliffjumper, BumbleeBee, Elita-1 and Ironhide went up to Optimus as Omega set him down. Prime rubs his head as to relieve the pain he suffered from that blast.

"Optimus," Cliffjumper said. "What happened? Did you get Megatron?"

"Megatron?" Optimus questioned. "That wasn't Megatron I saw, it was...someone else."

"Who?" Ironhide said.

"I don't...LOOK OUT!"

BLAST! Another shot from the new Megatron's tank form at Optimus and teammates. Luckily, thanks to Prime's warning the Autobots ducked out the way. The turret of the tank changed targets from Optimus to the rest of the team down below that consist of Elita-1, the Dinobots, Springer, Arcee, EVE, a dead WALL-E, Inferno, FireStar, Chromia, Aerialbots, Protectobots, Jazz, Kup, Red Alert, Wheelie, Prowl, Blaster, Blur, Perceptor, Tracks, and Ratchet. He takes aim and fires another shot.

"INCOMING!!!" Omega yelled as he jumped with his massive weight took the shot to the chest as he made the save.

"OMEGA!" Optimus Prime feared.

"Omega Supreme...saved Autobots...Energy at 80%."

"Whew, thanks Omega!" Wheelie said.

Up on the roof, the new Megatron transforms back to robot mode after doing his bidding on the helpless Autobots.

"Hmm." The Decepticon leader said. "That was easy than I thought."

"Please Megatron." Alpha Trion pleaded. "Don't hurt my son and his friends."

"Megatron?"

The Decepticon leader approached Vector Sigma and grabs it with a death grip around the ball and brought it to his face.

"I am no longer Megatron, Alpha Trion." He said.

"Then...who are you?" The ball said.

The evil Decepticon didn't answer and walks towards the ledge of the tower. With Vector Sigma in hand, he takes a swing and threw the ball with force to the grounded Autobots. The Autobots on the ground see the ball coming and took cover. Alpha Trion, however, halts his approach and missed the Autobots by an inch of certain doom.

"Is everyone okay?" Alpha trion said.

"Yes we are Vector Sigma." Elita-1 said. "But...we lost...WALL-E."

Alpha Trion hovers towards EVE who is still carrying WALL-E's deceased robotic body. Her sad face has not changed since the tragic loss.

"Oh poor lad." Alpha Trion sorrowed. "He did not deserve this in any way. If there's something I can do to help you Earth unit, I'll do best I can."

"Vector Sigma." Ratchet said. "Err...Alpha Trion...isn't there a way to fix him? You carry the matrix inside of you that brings life. Can't you do something about it?"

"I only create Transformers but never outsiders like WALL-E. I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do."

"Please!" EVE cried. "Life!"

"My apologies EVE. If there is still life in him, I might restore him but I can't. That...Megatron...will pay for this..."

"You mean," Optimus said. "The new Megatron...will pay."

"ENOUGH!!!" Came a voice from above.

Hovering over the Autobots' heads was the new "Megatron" as what Optimus described.

"I am no longer Megatron. What you see before you used to be him but I became a replacement for his battle against the Autobots, thanks to a request from Vector Sigma."

"If you are not Megatron," Optimus said. "Then who are you?

The Decepticon leader descends to the ground and answers the Autobot Leader's question.

"I...am...GALVATRON!!!!"

A/N: Next Chapter: Galvatron battles Optimus Prime to the death. Will WALL-E be brought back to life?


	27. You've Got The Touch

Wall-E: Transform and Roll out

Chapter 26: You've Got the Touch

**To start with, I'm going to read someone's last review. From the Yosep, he mentions that my fanfic is getting boring and the fact that my fic is more focused on the Transformers than it is to WALL-E. Well, to respond to this let me go and say this: you see, when it comes to me writing fanfics, I have to take some time off to come up with ideas and ways to build up my scenarios that happens within the story. Normally, I would've at least ended the last chapter with Megatron acquiring the Vector Sigma ball and Optimus Prime battles him until Megatron loses his grip and then unexpected surprise happens, which will be in this chapter. I only update the fic whenever I can since I have other duties outside the Internet world. So to sum it up, this chapter and the next one will be more focused on WALL-E and less about Transformers. Plus, it will be one huge, long battle.**

**In other words, this story is three chapters away from finish and I can move onto other projects since mostly some of the WALL-E fanfic writers had done the same or they might be still working on other WALL-E fics but that's just my guess.**

**The unnamed StarFox fanfic has been canceled and will be replaced with a possible anime fic. I will be going back to writing my Teen Titans fic and write two more fanfics until I announce my early retirement. Another reason why I've been gone that I have a secured myself a new job and it kept me extremely busy with 9 hrs. a day of work with at least one day off so for everyone who is waiting for updates please be patient.**

He wasn't Megatron anymore though he shares a strong resemblance and has the same personality and motive that the original had. Cold and sinister; tyrannical and deadly is all that describes this new adversary named Galvatron. Now without his Ultimate Creation and his Decepticon group out of the way, Galvatron is powerful enough to take down the Autobots once and for all and claim victory over Cybertron.

"I don't...care...if you're not...Megatron." Prime mumbled. "I'll...still...defeat you."

"Remember what they say Optimus Prime," Galvatron hissed with his right hand balled up to a fist. "Never underestimate your enemy's true power."

With that moment, Galvatron transformed into his tank mode and fired another plasma shot. This time, he aims at Omega Supreme and instantly takes the Autobot giant down with ease. The rest of the Autobots were stunned to see this Decepticon defeat one of the most powerful teammates of the group.

"HOLY CIRCUITS!!!" Cliffjumper and Bumblebee panicked in unison.

"Autobots...SPREADOUT!" Prime commanded as he stood with his hand on his aching chest.

The Autobot team, with the exception of EVE, Wheelie, Alpha Trion and a deceased WALL-E ran for cover.

"Not so fast!" Galvatron snapped as he fired more random shots at the fleeing Autobots.

The Autobots scramble and ducked for cover as the evil mechanical monster fires every single direction, missing Optimus Prime and the Earth robots. He continues to shoot more and more until Prime had enough energy to step into the fire.

He threw his arms out and yelled "SSTTTOOOPPPP!!!!"

Galvatron ignores Prime's plea and fires another shot to his chest, knocking the Autobot leader to the ground. Prime groans in agony and stumbles to get up. The rest of the Autobots cower behind a few buildings overlooking the situation that Prime is in. What's worse is that the EVE, Wheelie, Alpha Trion, and WALL-E are still there without moving.

"EVE and Wheelie!" Ironhide called out. "Get out of there now! It's to dangerous."

"NO ONE GOES ANYWHERE!" Galvatron said in an evil tone.

He charges another shot, aims at the defenseless Earth Robots, and fires another shot. EVE, Wheelie, and Alpha Trion did not even bother dodging or evading away from the path of the upcoming ball of death. In a blinding, glare of doom, EVE stood there watching her life flash before her eyes; she looked at WALL-E's dead body; Wheelie horrified; and Alpha with a state of shock. She wanted to save everyone from Galvatron but there's no one left to even make a sacrificial save. That is until Optimus, still trying to hold the pain within him, jumps in front of the oncoming shot and prevented the ball of plasma from destroying her and friends.

Galvatron, feeling disgusted, transforms back into robot mode with a disgruntled look.

"I'm getting bored of you Optimus Prime." He scornfully said. "If it's a death wish you want, then it's what you're going to get."

Prime, heavily breathing in pain, stood up and said, "...I...will...never...let you win...Megatron."

"I AM NOT MEGATRON! MEGATRON IS DEAD AND I STAND HERE BEFORE YOU AS GALVATRON!"

"I...don't care...if you're...not him...but...leave the...Earth...machines...out of this."

"Oh? And what do you insist me to do?"

"...Fight me....I'm...the one...you want....Not them."

Galvatron crossed his and arms and smirks evilly, "You? MUHAHAHAHAHA! Haven't you realized that I'm more powerful than you can handle after you stepped into my line of fire?"

Prime held up his hands and grasped them tightly, revealing two, red energon blades from both of his wrists and gets into fighting stance. "You may...be powerful...but...I...still...got enough...energy...to stop you."

Galvatron unfolds his arms and says, "Very well, but let's make this a fair fight." He unhooks his particle cannon from his right arm and toss it aside. His hand balled up and out from his wrist came a purple energy mace.

"From...this day...forward." said an exhausted Prime. "One shall...stand...One shall...FALL!"

He sprints towards Galvatron with blades ready while his opponent charges as well. They both jumped into the air and tackle one another to the ground. Rolling over on each other until the Decepticon leader had the advantage and pinned Optimus to the steel floor. Galvatron goes for the kill with his mace but Prime counters with his left blade and kicks out of the pin. He jumps up and hits Galvatron in the jaw with a left karate kick. The Autobot leader swings a right blade swipe at the Decepticon's chest, only piercing his chest with the logo embedded on it. Prime swings a left swipe but Galvatron blocks and grasps the Autobot's left arm and slams him over his head. He picks Prime up and throws him into a steel wall of the Dome near Alpha Trion's tower.

Prime crashes through the wall, with debris damaging him even more. He coughs up oil and pieces of metal from his mouth. He gets up slowly and then CRASH! Galvatron barges through the roof of the Dome and grabs Optimus Prime in a bear hug With a bear hug and having Optimus in place facing up front, he runs through another section of a wall, and then another one, and another, and another until they're both out of the Dome, making the structure collapse behind them. The Decepticon releases Prime as he falls with sparks raining from his face.

"Enjoyed the ride Optimus?" Galvatron taunted.

Prime coughed, "I...can't...loose..."

Wheelie, EVE, and Alpha Trion witnessed the fall of the Dome near the tower as they continue to experience the battle of a life time unfolding in front of them.

"I can't take this no more!" Wheelie protested. "We have to do something."

"But what?" Trion said. "What kind of ideas do you have in mind?"

"Well...I was...thinking that...maybe...we should...umm...uhhh..."

"Let me guess: you have no plans at all. I'm sorry to say this Wheelie but there's nothing we can do. All we can do now is watch as Optimus fall to his certain defeat of this new Megatron that I created."

Upon hearing the word "created", Wheelie felt a light bulb inside of him lit up. He has an idea now.

"Wait!" Wheelie said with a grin. "Did you say create?"

"Yes I did." Trion replied. "I am Vector Sigma and I can recreate anything upon requests."

"Then I have this idea: why not recreate WALL-E?"

Trion raised an eyebrow, "What? Why?"

"Don't you see. You said earlier if WALL-E has any life inside of him, you can recreate him as one of us. A Transformer. An Autobot. A warrior you know."

"I can't do outsiders. I've never done it before."

"Come on Alpha Trion. I know you can do it. You brought life to the Stunticons and the Aerialbots and they were created by hand from both factions. So how about you give it a shot and bring back my friend?"

Trion sighed, "Is that your request?"

"Yes!" Wheelie continued. "But I have one more if this works out...And EVE, you have to accept on what I'm about to say if my first plan works."

"Huh?" EVE questioned Wheelie.

"You'll see when you find out. So how about it Trion?"

"Very well." Trion said. "It shall be done."

EVE drops WALL-E's destroyed body on the ground near Alpha Trion. As Vector Sigma, Alpha Trion concentrates his powers and releases a beam of light over WALL-E body. Wheelie and EVE stood back and watched.

Back at the ongoing fight between both leaders, Galvatron is still the only one left standing with Optimus crawling in agony. The Decepticon gave a thunderous kick to the side of Prime, causing him to roll over on his back and his face looking up to the stars. Galvatron walks up to him and places his left foot over Prime's damaged chest.

"I've been waiting for this." Galvatron snickered. "It's over Prime."

"...Nnnooo..." Prime said in agony.

Galvatron raised his mace into the air, readies his aim, and swings at Prime's face. BANG! A shot of blue plasma struck the mace, catching Galvatron off guard. Galvatron directs his attention from where that shot came from. He looks towards his left and up above Alpha Trion's tower and locates the shooter. It was from EVE and her plasma cannon.

"The EVE unit?" Galvatron glared. "Intervening my chance of victory?"

"Not just EVE!" Wheelie said as he appeared alongside the female Earth robot. "But me as well."

"What is this? A joke? What good of you pint sized robots have against me?"

"Not just us, Galvatron, but him!"

Wheelie and EVE stood aside to reveal a secret guest that Galvatron did not expect to see again. Galvatron felt his jaw dropped to see standing above the tower in a new form but the same reconstructed body without filth and rust. Adding the final touch to his new body is an Autobot logo on his chest compactor. It was...WALL-E!

"The WALL-E unit?" Said a surprised Galvatron. "Alive?!? But how?"

"Alpha Trion remade him into an Autobot and Transformer like us." Wheelie spoke. "However, this little surprise is only the beginning as we have another stored for you."

"Huh?"

"Go ahead, WALL-E buddy. Show him."

WALL-E nods and opens his trash compactor to reveal the Vector Sigma key. He raised above his head and it began to glow. Galvatron, again, remained puzzled as to know what's going on. Then, the key split into three pieces with WALL-E holding the main rectangular body, EVE with the tip and cuts; and Wheelie with the bow.

(A/N: Imagine the song "The Touch" by Stan Bush Playing in the background)

Then, the ghostly voice of Alpha Trion echoed through the bodies of EVE, Wheelie, and WALL-E as they held the parts of the key.

"Arise WALLIOUS Prime."

"TRANS...FORM!" WALL-E boomed out aloud as if his voice was heard around the universe.

Suddenly, WALL-E's body began to convert into his box form. Next, his head and treads go inside with his arms folded in. His cube splits open in two and reveals two arms with a fist on his right arm and another fist with a chainsaw mounted on him. Wheelie began to convert as well as he folds his chest forward and his arms shifting down and connecting to his legs. He flips backwards with lower body standing up, forming a waist and his legs shifting downward to complete the lower half of the body. EVE began her transformation by having her head and her arms ejecting from her egg-shaped pod form. Her pod splits open in two with her lower half adjusting to the top and twisting it down; forming a trigger, a grip, and a trigger guard while the rest of her body formed a muzzle and sight piece. Together, all three converted bodies combined with Wheelie's legs and waist on the bottom, WALL-E's arms and chest in the middle; EVE's flippers on the back forming wings, and EVE's body as a plasma gun. To top it off, EVE's body comes into the final touch as the head for the newly formed WALLIOUS Prime.

Everyone who witness the transformation, from the cowering Autobots to an injured Optimus to a shocked Galvatron were amazed on how two small Earth machines gain the ability to combine with a transformer to form a new formidable being that might be the last bit of hope for Cybertron. The new combiner WALLIOUS Prime jumps down to meet Galvatron face to face, who appears not as tall as Galvatron thought but more of a scout Autobot.

He began to speak, using the voice of a more matured WALL-E if he was ever upgraded, "Galvatron, I challenge you now."

Galvatron, snapping away from being stunned and into reality, replies back with a monotone voice. "You? Who in the universe do you think you are?"

"I am WALLIOUS Prime, Autobot warrior with a lot of dignity to stop you."

"Don't push your luck, Autobot. You have no chance of defeating me!!!"

Galvatron charges for a strike. Unfortunately, what he does not know is WALLIOUS Prime's abilities and attacks. As he goes for a strike with his mace, WALLIOUS dodges out the way at top speed, using the legs of Wheelie for agility. Galvatron missed and goes for another but WALLIOUS runs out the way, once again using Wheelie's legs.

"He's too fast!" Galvatron roared.

He goes for one more strike until BAM! WALLIOUS Prime goes for a fast uppercut, sending the Decepticon flying into the air. Galvatron lands with a loud thud and gets up. WALLIOUS goes for another shot and does so with 20 fast jabs into Galvatron's chest and a spinning back kick to the face of his foe. Galvatron again falls to the ground with his chest in severe pain.

"How can this be?" Galvatron quizzed himself. "I'M MORE...POWERFUL..."

Galvatron gets up and charges one last time at WALLIOUS but the heroic Autobot does a somersault kick to the chin of Galvatron and finishes it off by grabbing Galvatron by the legs and together, using EVE's wings, they flew 300 ft. towards the skies of Cybertron. WALLIOUS, with Galvatron in tow, spins him around in aerial loops and loops and the loops until it got faster and faster that Galvatron pleas to be released, in which WALLIOUS does and sends the Decepticon plummeting towards the ground; but not for long as WALLIOUS falls with him with a double stomp to the chest that adds more damaged and while descending, fires rapidly by using his plasma cannon. The two robots create a crater in the middle of battlefield with Galvatron completely damaged and WALLIOUS unscathed. The Autobot warrior jumped out of the crater and surveys his surroundings. He can see the Autobots comforting Optimus Prime as Perceptor and Red Alert work on him while First Aid and Red Alert try to revive Omega Supreme.

With his foe distracted, Galvatron quietly crawls out of the crater and noticed his particle cannon that he tossed aside lying on the ground a few 15 yards away from him. Carefully, he crawls to the particle cannon, looking back at WALLIOUS to see if he's not looking. Still, WALLIOUS does not noticed. Galvatron continues his journey as he approached his cannon. He quietly inserts the weapon onto his arm and takes aim behind WALLIOUS back.

"Fall...FALL!!!" He said.

He fires one shot at WALLIOUS. WHOOSH! Yes, speeds out the way...and reappears behind Galvatron's back.

"SURPRISE!" WALLIOUS alerted.

"WHAT...THE...!" Galvatron said offguard.

Suddenly, WALLIOUS activates his chainsaw and slices Galvatron in half from the waist. Galvatron screams in pain as his lower half falls to the ground. "AAAAAAUUUGGGGHHHHH!" However, it wasn't damaging off as WALLIOUS, still using the chainsaw, cuts open Galvatron's chest to reveal his spark chamber. WALLIOUS opens his chest plate and reveals the Vector Sigma, with all three pieces together, and jams into Galvatron's spark, sucking out the energy within him.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!" Galvatron yelled in pain. "MY POWERS...WHAT ARE YOU...DOING?!?"

"Replenishing the energy you stole from Vector Sigma." WALLIOUS informed. "Now you are reverting back to your old form as Megatron!"

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!"

It was too late for Galvatron as he sees his long lasting energy being sucked out of him and back into the Vector Sigma key. With the energy restored, WALLIOUS stood back as Galvatron's body began to deformed from his purple and grey color scheme to his biomechanial grey form known as Megatron. The rest of the Autobots saw the whole incident unfolding and decide to join alongside with WALLIOUS as they see their old enemy revert back to his old self again. Bleeding oil and without any legs, Megatron was helpless and was unable to fight anymore.

Optimus, revived and fully functioned, walks up to Megatron with his energy rifle aiming at his forehead.

"No...more...Optimus Prime...I surrender..."Megatron pleaded. "Grant me...mercy."

Optimus felt disappointed with Megatron's begging, "You, who are without, now plead for it? I thought you were made of sterner stuff."

"Please...Optimus...let me...live."

"No....This ends now Megatron."

Just as he was about to deliver the final blow, a voice ranged out from above. "HALT!" Out from the skies came two more Decepticons who hadn't been in the earlier battle between both factions.

"It's Shockwave and Soundwave." Ironhide said to his team.

"What are they doing here?" Arcee angrily said. "Don't they know that this is over already?"

"It is over as you said female Autobot." Shockwave said as he landed near Megatron with his cannon armed and ready. "But I'm here to inform that this battle is now over."

"It ain't over until Megatron is dead." Jazz replied.

"I will not let you Auto-scums defeat our greatest leader. We are hereby surrendering and retreating for now but this war is not over."

The purple cyclops Decepticon turns to Shockwave, "Call in for a ship from Trypticon and have all remaining Decepticons drones search for our fallen teammates."

"Affirmative." Soundwave replied as he signals for an immediate evac.

A few minutes gone by as the Autobots remained watching the Decepticon Drones aid the fallen warriors. Though, the only causalities among the battlefield were the charred bodies of warrior drones; Tidal Wave's lower half of his body while the rest of it finally sinks to the Rust Seas of Cybertron. The injured Decepticons board a transport ship one by one as they carefully limped their way to safety. They may have lost the battle but like Shockwave said, this war between them and the Autobots is not over yet.

Among the injured were Thundercracker of the Seekers, who miraculously survived earlier as he crashed through a building while being pursued by the Aerialbots. His partner Skywarp suffered a few plasma burns earlier but he'll be fine. Lugnut, on the other hand, was not so lucky as he is now forever blind with his fight against Ironhide when the Autobot warrior destroyed his only eye. He is seen carried into the ship by fellow drones. Blackout and his teammates were there as well though Barricade lost his right arm, Blackout with a melted chest plate, and Scorponok tailless. The Decepticon drones carried the Decepticon combining team of the Constructicons, Stunticons, and the Combaticon; were taken onto the ship via stretchers. The Insecticons board the ship with dinosaur bites from the Dinobots from their battle earlier with them while Blitzwing enters with scorch marks on his chest. The final Decepticons to board the transport ship were Starscream and Rumble, carrying his unconscious brother Frenzy who fell to his doom while battling Wheelie and WALL-E in Tidal Wave's head. With all the Decepticons inside the shuttle, Shockwave signals Soundwave to leave this area now. Soundwave nods and picks up Megatron's half upper body to the ship and Shockwave carries the lower half. They board the shuttle and lay Megatron on the ground while Soundwave goes to the cockpit to have a word with the Drone pilots and Shockwave goes to the bay doors.

Starscream approaches Megatron with a smirk on his face, "Well, well. How does it feel now, Megatron, that you've been defeated by puny Earth machine?"

He gives a hard kick to Megatron on the side as a response to what happen days earlier when Megatron insulted him. Shockwave approaches the button configuration of the bay doors and activates it. The bay doors of the transport ship closed all the way down with Shockwave having one last look at the at his adversaries. The Decepticon ship lifts off from the battlefield and into the skies as it head back to Trypticon, leaving the Autobots and new member WALLIOUS Prime behind.

A/N: In the final Chapter: WALL-E and EVE go back to Earth.


	28. A New Life

Wall-E: Transform and Roll out

Chapter 27: A New Life

**A/N: This is it! The final chapter of this great story I've been writing for the past three years. Just like how I promised in the past, the Rejectbots will appear in this chapter and they will have their own roles like in the movie.**

**My reason for my yearly long absence was that I've been going through a lot of emotional, personal problems that kept me down a lot but I was able to overcome these things and yet, some things I have been doing kept me away from completing this fic.**

**Before I began, I'm going to answer a few reviews that I received after my previous chapter. From Yosep, I know I was unable to pull off the perfect description on the appearance of WALLIOUS Prime but I do have a deviantart page and I will send the link on my profile for everyone to take a good look on what WALLIOUS looks like. However, I do not have access to Photoshop, Adobe Illustrator, or any Computer Art software so I will be using my old school pencil and pen & ink techniques. **

**And finally, Wall-e's Eve, I appreciate your reviews but let me go and say this: Captain McRea is spelled right. I even have a copy of the Junior Novelization of _WALL-E_ and that's how it's pronounced. Also, in my _Betrayal_ chapter, EVE becomes Decepti-EVE after she was reprogrammed by the Decepticons to steal the Vector Sigma Key and destroy the Autobots if she wants to. All credit goes to Decepticon Starscream who came up with the plan but receives no reward if you were able to notice when you continue reading. I will go back and change a lot in chapters since there is so many errors but it's going to take awhile.**

**Anyway, let's finish this story. **

It's over. The civil war, a battle for control, and declaration has all come to an end in a fight that no one will ever forget. An evil tyrant thought he could rule all with a fist was brought down to his knees by a young courageous warrior who went against all odds to bring a conclusion to stop all evil and destruction from commencing.

Inside the core of Cybertron, the Autobots and WALL-E watched as Perceptor placed the Vector Sigma ball back it's rightful place. The ball levitated 2 ft. off the ground as it glowed and lit the room with everyone watching in awe. Perceptor carefully places the Vector Sigma key back into the keyhole and stood back in case of any results from Vector Sigma. Surprisingly, something did happen: the whole planet went to a blackout and darkness covered the whole metal surface. The only remaining source of light came from the ball as it ascended towards the ceiling with electricity sparking inside of it.

The Autobots and the Earth machines continued to stare at the ball as another result happened: the ghostly image of Alpha Trion appeared in front of them and he began to speak.

"Thank you all for saving Cybertron." He spoke to the heroes. "As you may know, after returning the Vector Sigma Key, the planet's power source has finally reached 100%; restoring all that was left during this long, intense battle."

A bunch of smiles and joy began to fill the room as the heroes heard the good news. Alpha Trion looks at his son Optimus Prime and WALL-E who is standing right next to him. He continued to his speech.

"However," Alpha continued, "I want to thank two braves machines that saved our world: my son Optimus Prime and...his new friend, WALL-E. The both of you sacrificed yourselves to not only save us and our planet, but the whole galaxy from the Decepticons. You deserve all the gratitude from every single life form from this universe."

"Thank you father." Prime said.

WALL-E made a happy warble sound as if saying, "You're welcome."

"I must go now." Alpha said. "Until then, we shall rebuild and restart our humble lives. Till all are one!"

"TILL ALL ARE ONE!" The Autobots replied back with fists in the air.

Slowly, the ghost of Alpha Trion faded away as he left behind a warm smile to everyone in the room. Together, the heroes left the room and watched as the door leading to the Vector Sigma ball closed tightly behind them. Never again will anyone journey inside the room to steal the matrix, the key, and the ball.

A few hours went by, the Autobots and the Earth machines are back at home base as they watch on a giant screen monitor that's over looking Cyberton. The team witness a few capital ships and space cruisers coming in from the skies of Cyberton. Some of them land at a space port outside of Iacon. The Autobots are relieved to find out and discover that their own kind had survived all these years and returned home to live on Cyberton just like before.

"Optimus!" Elita-1 said. "Are you seeing what we're seeing?"

"Yes Elita." Prime replied. "The population of Cyberton has returned to live in harmony once again."

Prime turns to his side to see WALL-E, EVE, and Wheelie standing next to his leg. He bends down on one knee and begins to talk to WALL-E.

"WALL-E." Prime said with a smile as he bend his knee to meet him. "You know how proud I am after seeing what you've accomplished? You defeated Megatron, you saved my home...and my life. However, I'm...very sorry on what happened earlier when I yelled at you. I was being a terrible ally to you. I should've known better."

"Ooo!" WALL-E said happily as he agreed with Prime's apology.

"If there's anyway that we can you repay, you can ask for it now." Prime said.

Not only did WALL-E heard those words, but EVE as well. Before WALL-E can request a reward, EVE intervenes his answer. She "whispered" something to WALL-E that made his metal eyebrows raise up and he replies with a nod. The small trash compactor looks back at Prime with

"Well WALL-E," Prime said. "What is it..."

Nothing was left in the Residential Village. Every single small home was destroyed and crushed by the first fight between Autobot and Decepticon. Missles and gun turrets from both factions laid waste to anything that stood in its path. It will take awhile or probably a long time for everyone to continue with their lives after all that devastation.

Outside the destroyed village were man-made burial sites. A total of 150 people lost their lives during the attack from Blackout and his teammates. The remaining survivors gathered around as Captain McRea and John buried the last victim – a twenty-one year old young man, leaving behind his wife and daughter as they stood in front of the crowd. The little girl cried as she held her teddy bear tightly as her mom comforted her while her warm tears flow through her hair. The Reject-bots happened to be present as well as they too lost one of their own. During the invasion, the Decepticon Scorponok blasted the Receptionist Bot, a tasteless move but for Scorponok it was business.

After the last pile of dirt was dropped on the grave, McRea and John wiped their sweat and tears from their own heads. They laid their shovels down on the ground and walk towards the crowd and the Rejectbots.

John took a deep breath and began to mutter his words to McRea, "150 people...all gone. Some of them...were even..."

"Don't say it John." McRea interrupted. "It will bring more pain to our hearts if we even mention it."

"I'm sorry...I'm just...torn up on how...this happened. A bunch of robots...from another planet...come here...and destroy all that we had. There's nothing left anymore. There was nothing we can do to prevent it from coming."

John approached the Captain and places a hand on his shoulder. "At least...we can still try to rebuild everything again. Our lives and our home. Though, our scars will haunt us forever and it won't fade away."

McRea nodded in sorrow and sighed. "Let's go back to the Axiom and see how bad the damages are."

The two turned their backs to the mountainside and began walking away from the graves. McRea signaled the remaining survivors and robots to walk forward to the Axiom. As they walked, the ground beneath their feet began to tremble. Tiny to small little rocks began to shake in an uncontrollable manner around the dirt.

"What's going on?" McRea tried to speak as his body shook along with the tremor.

"I don't know!" John replied as he felt victim to the same effect. "Whatever it is it..."

"JOHN! LOOK!" Screamed a panicing Mary.

John, and everyone else, turned their attention to the skies above and noticed something coming. It is a bright, yellow spaceship descending down to an open area on the opposite side of the destroyed village. The villagers all stood stun but remained horrified on what they are witnessing. John, on the other hand, wasn't in the same mood as everyone. He recognize the ship from two nights ago right before the attack: the Ark.

"It's an alien ship!" Warned a male villager. "We must run!"

"No wait!" John spoke. "It's not an alien ship nor is it the Decepticons. It's the Autobots and they returned to Earth so don't worry everyone! Their the good guys that saved us!"

"Are you sure?" asked another villager.

"Yes he is!" McRea supported. "I saw their ship right before they went through a wormhole in space."

The humans and the Axiom robots heard the sound of huge doors opening up from the Ark. As the door opened, two ramps formed underneath both of them as the villagers looked on. VROOM! VROOM! The sound of car engines echoed from the inside to the outside of the landscape as the villagers stood their ground. They glared at the hangers as they see a shadowy figure approaching. However, it was no ordinary shadowy figure. it was a small robot with binocular eyes – WALL – E. The villagers, McRea, John, the Rejectbots, and everyone gasped in awe as their hero waved happily.

John smilied and shouted, "WALL-E! YOU...YOU'RE HOME!"

The small Earth robot sped down the ramp to meet his friends and the humans as everyone shook off their fear and ran to him cheering for joy. The Rejectbots also joined into the celebration as WALL-E is given numerous hugs and pats on the head from everyone. As the villagers cheered, another robot made an appearance from hovering above. The villagers and the bots looked up and saw yet another one of their lovable friends – EVE. The happy probe descended into the crowd as she to got the same treatment from WALL – E...then a giant shadow casted over the celebration. The humans and the bots turned their backs to see what was towering above them. Right in front of the group was one of the heroic Autobots that helped saved the villagers from the Decepticons – Optimus Prime.

The villagers stood silent until McRea walked towards Optimus with a confused.

"Uhm...Optimus Prime." McRea said. "Did you defeat the Decepticons? Did you and WALL – E saved Cybertron?"

"Yes!" The Autobot leader said. "The Decepticons are defeated for now and Cybertron is safe but all of this was doned by my new Autobot companion WALL-E."

"Wow!" John said amazed. "WALL-E saved Cybertron? That's awesome...so...what's next for Cybertron and the Autobots, Optimus?"

"Nothing...yet." Prime replied. "However, after the planet's reactivation from Vector Sigma, I asked WALL-E if there's anything we the Autobots can do to repay him and his response was..."

Before Optimus can finish his explanation, the villagers witness more unexpected guests from behind the Autobot leader approaching and standing right behind him. It was the rest of the Autobots that saved the village and rescued the helpless villagers.

"...that we Autobots help you rebuild your homes and defend your planet from any possible threat." Optimus concluded.

"In other words," Wheelie added. "We can call Earth our new home if you can accept us."

McRea, John, and the rest of the humans couldn't believe what they just heard. However, this was great news to them. After all the chaos the Decepticons had done to them and the fact that something like this can happen again, they feel as though they do need someone to defend them at all costs. For the Earth bots, after losing one of their own, they understood how the humans felt upon hearing and agreed: the Autobots will be there to protect them.

"Well then, Autobots." McRea said with a warm smile. "...it is my great pleasure...to welcome you...to Earth."

All the humans cheered for joy and applauded. EVE and WALL-E joined into the celebration as the small probe picked up the trash compacting bot and flew towards Optimus. The Autobot leader smiled at them and extended his right hand to allow EVE to drop WALL-E onto his metal palm. WALL-E looks at Optimus with a joyful expression.

"OP-TI-MUS." WALL-E said happily.

Optimus did not say a word but nodded.

"We are forever in your debt, WALL-E." Prime said as he held the small Earth robot.

A/N: Coming up next is the Epilogue.


	29. Epilogue

Wall-E: Transform and Roll out

**A/N: **This is it. The final chapter.

Epilogue

3 months later...

Optimus Prime stood at a mountain top ledge overlooking the beautiful reconstructed New York City at his right side. On his left side as he looked is his brand new Autobot island base named Metroplex, where his follow Autobots are living together peacefully with the humans as their next door neighbors. As Prime sighed in relief, he stares into space as the sun is setting into nightfall. It's been such an incredible adventure as he thought. He meets WALL – E, battle the Decepticons in Space, defend Cybertron, witness Megatron become Galvatron, and WALL – E defeating Megatron by becoming WALLIOIUS Prime. All that he can think of is that the battle between good and evil is over...however, the war continues between both factions and no one knows when it will end.

**Optimus Prime's Narration:**

_For now, the Decepticons are defeated though, it came at a heavy cost. I owe my life to one small earth robot that sacrificed his life to defend my world and...my kind. I witnessed him rise against evil and brought peace among the stars. _

As Prime stood there, he felt a presence behind him. Without turning his body, he turned his head to the right and left to see his Autobot teammates Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Ironhide, Springer, Kup, Arcee, Ratchet, Jazz, and Grimlock standing side by side to each other while watching the sunset. Then Prime felt a tug on his metal foot. He bowed his head down and sees Wheelie and WALL – E. WALL – E waves hello to Prime and the Autobot leader returns with a warm smile on his face. Optimus gets down on one knee and opens his left hand near WALL – E and his guardian. The two young robots sat on his hand and the Autobot leader lifts them up near his chest plate. As WALL – E and Wheelie got there, they are greeted by EVE who is hovering near Prime's ear. Prime notices and smiles at EVE's sudden appearance. She responds back with a happy warble as they witness the sun set.

_Though we are worlds apart...like us, there is more to them that's more than meets the eye. Fate has yielded an unexpected reward: a new world called home. We live among it's people now. Hiding in plain site. Protecting the innocent..._

The sun disappears as the scene fades to a close up shot of WALL-E with an newly designed Autobot logo on his chest, then the screen fades with the Autobot logo glowing bright red.

_**Optimus Prime: **For Freedom is the Right of All Sentient Beings._

_**WALL-E:** WWWWAAAALLLLLL-EEEEEEE!_

**End of Narration**.

_**THE END**_

**A/N:** **Thank you everyone for reading this great story. **

**-LimpBizkit3030**


End file.
